A en devenir fou
by ilianakate
Summary: Après une arrestation musclée, Castle reçoit un choc à la tête et après sa sortie de l'hôpital, il découvre qu'il souffre d'effets secondaires plutôt inattendus,dès lors il ne sait plus à quel saint à se vouer, et c'est le début des ennuis...
1. Chapter 1

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Comme promis voici le premier chapitre de ma fic M écrite à l'occasion de l'anniversaire de ma merveilleuse bêta qui m'a redonner confiance en mon écriture, alors merci à toi ma belle! **

** J'espère que vous aimerez et que vous me laisserez pleins de commentaires. En fait, j'en suis déjà au chapitre 9, donc le temps des postes entre chaque chapitre dépendra entièrement de vous... **

**Je pense qu'au vu du nombre de personnes qui lise régulièrement mes fics, je ne demande pas la lune en espérant avoir entre 7 à 10 commentaires pour chaque chapitres... **

**Donc si vous ne voulez pas avoir à attendre une semaine pour avoir le chapitre suivant, vous savez ce qu'il vous reste à faire! Ne vous méprenez pas, ce n'est pas du chantage que je vous fait, seulement n'étant pas payer pour écrire, j'estime que la moindre des choses quand on écrit et poste une fic, c'est qu'en retour les personnes qui nous lises et prennent plaisir à le faire nous laisse un petit mot pour nous dire ce qu'il a aimer ou pas dans ce qu'il a lu, en ce qui me concerne, ça m'aide à m'améliorer... **

**Sur ce, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**A en devenir fou….**

**POV de Rick : **

**Chapitre 1 : **

J'avais les poumons en feu. J'aurais mieux fait d'écouter Beckett et de rester près de la voiture, mais en la voyant s'élancer seule à la poursuite de notre suspect sans même attendre les gars, je n'avais pas réfléchi et je m'étais lancé à sa suite. Résultat, je courais après Beckett qui courait après le suspect d'un double meurtre. Normal. Plusieurs mètres devant moi, j'entendis Beckett crier à notre homme de s'arrêter, mais bien évidemment, il ne l'écouta pas. Au contraire, il accéléra, et mon lieutenant préféré en fit autant, nullement gênée par ses talons de dix centimètres. C'était une chose qui m'avait toujours laissé rêveur. Comment faisait-elle pour courir toute la journée avec des échasses pareilles ? Il y avait des cours à l'académie de police pour apprendre à ces dames à courir un 1500m sur des talons aiguilles ? L'idée me fit doucement rigoler, mais je me repris vite en constatant qu'avec mes bêtises, j'avais perdu de vue le suspect et sa poursuivante.

Grognant, j'accélérais l'allure, fier de constater que malgré la brûlure de mes poumons, je tenais la distance. Il faut dire qu'avec l'entraînement intensif que m'avait fait subir Beckett, ça n'avait rien d'étonnant. Au détour d'une ruelle, j'aperçus de nouveau ma muse et constatais qu'elle était sur le point de rattraper notre coureur de fond. Inquiet qu'elle se retrouve seule avec lui, même si je la savais parfaitement capable de le maîtriser, j'accélérais encore et les rejoignais au moment où elle se jetait sur lui, le plaquant au sol. Malheureusement pour elle, son pied se coinça dans une plaque d'égout, la déstabilisant, et notre homme en profita pour prendre le dessus. Mon sang ne fit qu'un tour en le voyant tenter de l'étrangler, et je franchissais les derniers mètres en un temps record. Prenant mon élan, je lui décrochais un coup de pied monumental dans la tête.

Sonné, il lâcha Beckett qui roula sur elle-même afin de se relever. Inquiet, je m'approchais d'elle pour m'assurer qu'elle allait bien, oubliant complètement le suspect que je venais de mettre KO. De toute façon, il ne risquait pas de se relever avant un bon moment.

« Beckett ? Rien de cassé ? » m'enquis-je en la voyant grimacer en portant une main à sa gorge.

« Je suis bonne pour porter des cols roulés durant les prochains jours… » ironisa-t-elle en lançant un regard incendiaire à notre suspect qui gisait à nos pieds.

« Vous devriez vous faire examiner par un médecin… » constatais-je alors qu'elle grimaçait de nouveau.

« C'est bon Castle, je ne suis pas en sucre ! » soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Oui oui, je sais, vous êtes une femme forte et tout ce qui s'en suit, mais ce type a une sacré poigne et le médecin pourra sûrement vous donner quelque chose pour calmer la douleur ! » soufflais-je en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré.

« Ce que vous pouvez être agaçant quand vous passez en mode papa poule ! » gronda-t-elle en tournant les talons pour quitter les lieux.

Avec un haussement d'épaules et un sourire satisfait en direction de Ryan et Esposito qui venaient de nous rejoindre et s'occupaient d'emmener La Belle au Bois Dormant avec eux, je m'empressais de la suivre, sachant qu'elle n'était pas d'humeur à m'attendre. Je savais qu'elle n'aimait pas qu'on lui dise ce qu'elle devait faire, mais j'étais vraiment inquiet pour elle, et je n'y pouvais rien.

« Vous boudez ? » m'enquis-je en courant légèrement pour me mettre à sa hauteur.

« Ca c'est votre spécialité monsieur l'écrivain ! » riposta-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard.

« Écoutez Kate… » commençais-je avant d'être interrompu par des bruits de lutte derrière nous. Je me retournais prestement, juste à temps pour entendre Ryan me dire de faire attention et me faire offrir gracieusement un vol plané par notre suspect qui malgré les menottes, avait décidé de reprendre sa course de fond.

Comme au ralenti, je vis Beckett réagir avec une rapidité quasi surnaturelle et plaquer à terre notre homme avec une efficacité qui aurait fait pâlir d'envie n'importe quel joueur de rugby. Certains d'entre eux devraient faire un stage dans une académie de police, ça ne leur ferait pas de mal, songeais-je alors que je voyais le mur de brique se rapprocher de moi sans que je puisse rien y faire. Fermant les yeux pour ne pas me voir lui faire la bise, je le percutais de plein fouet, et une violente douleur éclata sous ma boite crânienne qui avait fait connaissance avec lui d'une façon quelque peu cavalière. Je savais que d'une façon ou d'une autre, ça allait me retomber dessus. Beckett allait encore me dire que c'était de ma faute, que si j'étais resté dans la voiture, je n'aurais pas été blessé.

Bon d'accord, elle n'aurait pas tord, mais je lui avais sauvé la vie non ? Comme bien souvent d'ailleurs, mais j'évitais de le lui faire remarquer, parce que la dernière fois, elle m'avait dit que j'étais aussi efficace qu'un gilet pare-balles, mais que quand elle avait fini de s'en servir, elle pouvait le ranger dans son coffre jusqu'à la prochaine utilisation. Et avec un sourire carnassier, elle m'avait donc demander si je voulais visiter le dit coffre. Je m'étais contenté de grimacer tout en reculant prudemment, d'autant que son coffre était justement ouvert, et que je la croyais tout à fait capable de m'y ranger.

En grimaçant, je portais une main à ma tête douloureuse et tentais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais ceux-ci ne se montrèrent pas très coopératifs. Je dus m'y reprendre à plusieurs reprises pour qu'ils acceptent enfin de m'obéir, et réussissais enfin à les ouvrir, mais le regrettais immédiatement lorsque la lumière du soleil me brûla la rétine, augmentant la douleur qui pulsait sous mes tempes. Un gémissement m'échappa, et je refermais précipitamment les yeux avant de me redresser pour m'adosser contre mon tortionnaire qui présentement était devenu mon meilleur ami. D'ailleurs il faudrait que je songe à lui rendre le petit bout de lui qui s'était incrusté dans mon crâne, ce ne serait pas poli de repartir avec. Et je remerciais le ciel que personne ne puisse lire dans mes pensées, parce que je n'avais pas fini de me faire mettre en boîte.

« Castle ? » entendis-je Beckett m'appeler d'une toute petite voix.

« Beckett ? » grognais-je en rouvrant lentement les yeux de peur que le soleil m'agresse de nouveau.

« Vous allez bien ? » me demanda-t-elle avec inquiétude.

« Reposez-moi la question quand Woody Woodpecker aura accepté de sortir de mon crâne ! » grommelais-je en me frottant le front.

« Esposito a appelé une ambulance, ne bougez pas » m'ordonna-t-elle en posant une main délicate sur mon front, palpant la bosse qui grossissait doucement mais sûrement.

Sans rien dire, je fixais Beckett avec surprise. C'était moi ou sa main sur mes cheveux se faisait caresse ? N'osant rien dire de peur de la faire réaliser ce qu'elle faisait et de rompre le contact, je fermais les yeux et savourais simplement ce moment. Un frémissement m'échappa lorsque ses doigts graciles s'égarèrent dans mes cheveux pour descendre sur ma nuque qu'elle se mit à masser doucement, comme pour soulager ma douleur. Soudain, je me figeais en sentant son souffle chaud sur mon visage, et ses lèvres se poser sur mon front à l'endroit douloureux. Puis doucement, ses lèvres descendirent le long de ma joue, s'arrêtèrent légèrement sur la ligne de ma mâchoire qu'elle mordilla, avant de reprendre leur course jusqu'à mes lèvres sur lesquelles elle déposa un tendre baiser aussi léger que les ailes d'un papillon.

Incapable de garder les yeux fermés une seconde de plus, je les rouvrais en grand pour m'apercevoir que Beckett se tenait à une distance respectable de moi, discutant avec un ambulancier. Comment avait-elle fait pour s'éloigner de moi aussi vite ? Je ne l'avais même pas sentie s'éloigner. Fronçant les sourcils, je tentais de me relever pour lui demander ce que ce baiser signifiait, mais une vague de douleur me coupa dans mon élan, et avec un grondement de douleur, je me laissais retomber dans un bruit sourd contre le mur.

« Castle ! » s'exclama Beckett en accourant près de moi avec un secouriste.

« Il doit passer une radio, ce coup sur la tête peut avoir entraîné un traumatisme crânien » expliqua ce dernier en me collant une petite lumière dans les yeux.

« Je viens avec vous » déclara Beckett d'une voix qui ne souffrait aucune contradiction, et je soupirais de soulagement en sachant qu'elle allait rester avec moi.

Je ne me sentais vraiment pas au mieux de ma forme, et savoir Beckett à mes côtés me rassurait. Et puis je devais lui demander pour le baiser. Pour une fois qu'elle prenait les devants, il avait fallut que je ne sois pas en état de participer. Etait-ce pour ça qu'elle était partie, dépitée que je ne me montre pas plus enthousiaste ? Je devais lui parler, lui expliquer que j'avais plus qu'apprécier, que je ne demandais pas mieux que de recommencer encore et encore. Elle devait me laisser une autre chance…


	2. Chapter 2

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Quelle agréable surprise en rentrant ce soir après une journée épuisante de boulot et de découvrir tout vos commentaires. J'en avais demander entre 7 à 10, et j'en ai eu 9. **

**Et puisque vous avez rempli votre part du contrat, je ne peux faire autrement que de vous postez ce second chapitre qui je l'espère vous plaira autant que le premier, si ce n'est plus! **

**Je pense que vous l'avez compris maintenant, plus j'aurais de commentaires, plus vite vous aurez la suite, alors n'hésitez pas et à vos claviers! Alors à dans 10 commentaires pour la suite... **

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 2** :

D'après les médecins, il y avait plus de peur que de mal. A part une belle bosse, je n'avais rien, mais par précaution, il préférait me garder quelques heures en observation pour s'assurer que je ne souffrirais pas d'effets secondaires. Le médecin m'avait dit que parfois en cas de choc violent à la tête, certaines personnes pouvaient être sujettes à des hallucinations. Beckett avait rigolé en marmonnant que ça ne me changerait pas beaucoup de d'habitude. Je m'étais contenté de lui lancer un regard blasé avant de me laisser tomber en arrière sur la table d'auscultation, grognant lorsque ma tête cogna un peu trop fort contre celle-ci, réveillant la douleur. Le médecin m'avait donné quelque chose pour calmer celle-ci, mais ces médicaments ne semblaient pas décidés à faire effet.

« Vous pouvez y aller Beckett, vous avez un suspect à interroger » grommelais-je en la voyant faire les cent pas dans la pièce.

« Je dois juste aller passer quelques coups de fil » déclara-t-elle avant de quitter la salle d'examen.

J'aurais voulu la retenir pour pouvoir discuter avec elle de ce qui s'était passé dans la ruelle, mais à son air contrarié, j'avais compris que ce n'était pas le bon moment. Et je savais que si nous n'en parlions pas avant que je sois sorti de cet hôpital, nous n'en parlerions jamais. Déjà que Beckett agissait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. En soupirant, je fermais les yeux et soupirais de soulagement en sentant enfin la douleur diminuer. J'entendis la porte s'ouvrir mais je n'ouvris pas les yeux, persuadé qu'il s'agissait d'une infirmière. Si elle me croyait endormi, elle repartirait sûrement sans demander son reste. Je ne bougeais donc pas, mais au bout de quelques minutes, je me lassais de ce petit jeu en sentant un regard insistant sur moi. Ce n'était peut-être pas une infirmière finalement. Rouvrant les yeux, je me redressais brutalement, n'arrivant pas à croire ce que je voyais. Beckett était revenue dans ma chambre. Jusque-là, rien d'anormal.

Ce qui l'était beaucoup moins c'était la tenue qu'elle arborait. Elle portait une tenue d'infirmière coquine (_**Petite dédicace à **__**Eilla**__** de la part de **__**Karya**_). Et quand je disais coquine, j'étais loin du compte. Elle était la vision la plus érotique que j'ai jamais eu le plaisir de voir. Elle me souriait, faussement timide tout en m'adressant de longs regards langoureux. Incapable de m'en empêcher, je laissais mes yeux parcourir son sublime corps. La petite jupe blanche qu'elle portait dévoilait des jambes interminables au galbe parfait et rendues encore plus parfaites par des talons aiguilles. Déglutissant, je remontais mon regard pour m'attarder sur la petite blouse blanche qu'elle arborait et qui ne cachait pas grand-chose de son anatomie de rêve. Ses seins semblaient appeler la caresse de mes mains, et instinctivement, je tendais la main pour la toucher, grognant de frustration en constatant qu'elle était hors de portée. Finalement, mon regard se posa de nouveau sur son visage, et je constatais qu'elle semblait amusée par mon examen.

« Alors Castle, besoin d'une infirmière particulière ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix rauque que je ne lui connaissais pas.

Mon cerveau aux abonnés absents, je me contentais d'acquiescer sans la lâcher des yeux, de peur qu'elle ne disparaisse. Ébahi, je la vis se tourner vers la porte qu'elle verrouilla avant de s'approcher de moi d'une démarche chaloupée. Je me sentais de plus en plus tendue, et priais pour qu'elle ne remarque pas dans quel état elle me mettait. Un grognement m'échappa lorsqu'elle posa ses mains sur mon torse, m'obligeant de nouveau à m'allonger. Je n'étais plus qu'un pantin entre ses mains, et le sourire satisfait qu'elle arborait prouvait qu'elle appréciait la situation. Ses mains me caressèrent le torse, et la chaleur de mon corps augmenta un peu plus. Soudain, elle prit appui sur le bord de la table et gracieusement, se propulsa pour se retrouver assise sur le haut de mes cuisses. Si c'était un rêve, j'espérais bien ne surtout pas me réveiller songeais-je alors que le bassin de Kate frottait contre l'évidence de mon désir.

« Kate…. » soufflais-je au bord de l'explosion.

Elle me rendait fou, et si elle continuait comme ça, je ne répondrais plus de mon corps. Un grand sourire sensuel aux lèvres, elle se passa une langue gourmande sur celles-ci avant de se pencher jusqu'à ce que ses seins entrent en contact avec ma poitrine, nous arrachant un même gémissement de plaisir. Ses mains remontèrent en de savantes caresses jusqu'à mes cheveux qu'elle empoigna fermement, tirant légèrement pour avoir un meilleur accès à mon cou qu'elle se mit à sucer, mordiller et lécher. Fou de désir, je fermais de nouveau les yeux et posant les mains sur ses hanches, je l'attirais un peu plus à moi, soupirant lorsque nos deux bassins s'emboîtèrent un peu plus. Ses lèvres appétissantes remontèrent jusqu'à ma bouche dont elle s'empara voracement alors que son bassin se mettait en mouvement contre le mien, me faisant haleter dans sa bouche.

Soudain, sans que rien ne le laisse présager, elle se redressa souplement, et avec un grand sourire amusé, se frotta une dernière fois contre moi, m'arrachant un grondement bestial, et sauta au bas du lit. Estomaqué, je la regardais faire, mon incompréhension clairement visible sur mon visage, alors que son amusement ne faisait qu'augmenter. Lentement, à reculons et sans me quitter des yeux, elle s'éloigna de moi et déverrouilla la porte de la salle d'examen avant de l'ouvrir tranquillement. Mes yeux s'écarquillèrent, et je la regardais reculer avec panique. Elle ne pouvait pas me laisser dans un tel état, pas après m'avoir chauffé comme ça !

« A plus tard Castle… » souffla-t-elle en m'envoyant un baiser du bout des lèvres avant de refermer la porte sur elle.

« Dieu ! » m'exclamais-je en me laissant lourdement retomber sur la table, la colère grondant en moi.

Comment avait-elle pu faire une chose pareille ? Comment avait-elle pu jouer avec moi ainsi et tout arrêter alors que j'étais prêt à passer à la vitesse supérieure ? Le flirt avait toujours fait partie de notre mode d'expression, mais là, c'était vraiment cruel.

« Kate Beckett vous n'êtes qu'une allumeuse ! » m'récriais-je en posant une main sur mes yeux, tentant de calmer mes ardeurs.

« Je vous demande pardon Castle ? » s'exclama la voix glaciale de Beckett, me faisant sursauter au point que je faillis tomber de mon perchoir.

Quand était-elle revenue ? Et quand diable s'était-elle changée ? Il y avait une minute à peine, elle sortait de cette chambre en tenue d'infirmière, et voilà qu'elle portait de nouveau ses vêtements habituels. Secouant la tête, je me passais une main hagarde sur le front, cherchant à comprendre ce qui venait de se passer. Est-ce que ça n'avait été qu'un rêve ? M'étais-je endormi ? Ca devait être ça, parce que la Beckett qui se trouvait en face de moi n'avait plus rien à voir avec celle qui se trouvait dans cette salle quelques minutes plus tôt. Elle semblait sur le point de commettre un meurtre, et je me rappelais que je l'avais traitée d'allumeuse. J'étais un homme mort.

« Désolé Beckett, je crois que je me suis endormi.. » soufflais-je en baissant piteusement la tête.

« Je savais bien que je n'aurais pas dû vous laissez seul, le médecin vous a pourtant dit de ne pas vous endormir durant les heures à venir ! » soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

Avec soulagement, je constatais qu'elle ne comptait pas me demander d'explication quant à mon attitude, et je poussais un discret soupir de soulagement. Ce rêve m'avait paru si réel, mais maintenant en y repensant, je devais reconnaître que ce n'était pas plausible. Même si Kate s'était déjà déguisée pour un de ses petit-amis, je doutais qu'elle ait poussé le jeu jusqu'à le faire dans un endroit public tel qu'un hôpital. Un sourire idiot se redessina sur mes lèvres alors que la vision de Kate dans sa tenue d'infirmière s'imposa à moi. Mais je ravalais rapidement mon sourire en avisant le regard soupçonneux de Kate. Mieux valait garder profil bas pour le moment, il ne manquerait plus qu'elle cherche à me tirer les vers du nez. Je n'étais pas en état de subir un interrogatoire made in Beckett. Le silence s'installa donc dans la pièce, uniquement rompu par les bruits qui nous parvenaient du couloir.

« J'ai prévenu Alexis et Martha pour qu'elles ne s'inquiètent pas » lança subitement Beckett, me faisant de nouveau sursauter.

« C'est gentil merci » souris-je en me tournant vers elle.

« C'est normal » répliqua-t-elle avec un haussement d'épaules indifférent.

Un silence gêné s'installa, mais l'arrivée d'une infirmière, une vraie cette fois, m'informant que je pouvais rentrer chez moi, assainie l'atmosphère. Rapidement, je signais les papiers qu'elle me tendait et la remerciant en écoutant d'une oreille distraite ses recommandations, je me dirigeais vers la porte, entraînant Beckett dans mon sillage, visiblement tout aussi impatiente que moi de sortir de cet hôpital de malheur.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors vous avez aimez? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, et il se pourrait que la suite arrive demain, je vous rappel que j'ai fini le chapitre 9, donc ce n'est pas une promesse en l'air... **

**Bisous tous le monde et merci encore pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Bonjour tous le monde! **

**Je tenais tout d'abord à vous présentez mes excuses. L'on m'a fait remarquer que le fait de demander des reviews pouvait être perçu comme du chantage et rebuté certains lecteurs. J'en suis désolée, et vous faire du chantage n'était pas dans mes intentions puisque de toute façon, avec ou sans reviews, j'aurais posté le prochain chapitre...**

**Donc à l'avenir, je ne vous demanderais plus d'être gentils et de me laisser une trace de votre passage. Je posterais donc cette fic à hauteur d'une suite par semaine comme prévu, de cette façon on ne pourra pas m'accuser de faire pression sur ceux de mes lecteurs qui aiment lire sans écrire ou dans ce cas précis sans commenter... **

**Bref, je tenais à remercier Srah d'Emeraude, sonia, Glass Sun, Prunelle, McQuartneyQC, l'ange demoniaque, castlebeckett siempre, Solealuna, MadMouse et Meuline d'avoir commenter le premier chapitre, et pour certains d'entre vous d'avoir également pris le temps de commenter le second. Ca me fait très plaisir, et c'est pour vous en remercier que je poste le troisième chapitre aujourd'hui avec un peu d'avance sur l'horaire prévu. **

**Le quatrième chapitre arrivera donc en milieu de semaine prochaine. Comme je l'ai dit, je suis très occupée entre les cours et le travail, donc je n'ai que peu de temps à consacrer à l'écriture, enfin... **

**Merci encore et bonne lecture à tous! **

****

**Chapitre 3 : **

Le trajet jusque chez moi ne m'avait jamais paru aussi long. Tout ça à cause de Beckett. Elle me rendait fou. Elle avait passé tout le voyage à me lancer des regards provocants chaque fois que l'occasion lui en était donnée, allant même jusqu'à battre outrageusement des cils, se mordillant la lèvre inférieure comme si elle savait que ce geste me rendait complètement fou, elle n'avait pas arrêté de se passer la main dans les cheveux, jouant avec ses longues boucles brunes, et elle ne cessait de remuer, faisant doucement bouger sa délectable poitrine en un mouvement de balancier hypnotique. Bref, cela avait été une véritable torture. Le corps tremblant du désir qu'elle m'inspirait, de plus en plus fort et incontrôlable, je sentais des gouttes de transpiration apparaître sur mes tempes. Je me sentais perdre pied, et j'étais sur le point de faire une bêtise lorsqu'elle se gara en bas de chez moi.

« Tout vas bien Castle ? » me demanda-t-elle en voyant la légère pellicule de sueur qui recouvrait mon visage.

Et voilà qu'elle recommençait à agir comme si de rien n'était, comme si elle n'avait pas cherché à me rendre dingue. Ses grands yeux emplis d'inquiétude, ses lèvres si tentantes plissées dans une moue d'appréhension, elle me scrutait comme si j'avais été un grand malade sur le point de trépasser. Tout son être clamait son innocence quant à l'état dans lequel je me trouvais. Pourtant je savais que sous ses apparences angéliques, se dissimulait une nature démoniaque. Parce qu'il fallait l'être pour réussir à mettre un pauvre mortel sans défenses dans un état d'agonie sensuelle. Les mains tremblantes, je détachais ma ceinture, tentant de reprendre mes esprits. Je ne devais pas craquer. Elle ne devait pas voir à quel point elle m'affectait. Je ne devais pas lui concéder cette victoire. Ma vie deviendrait un véritable enfer après ça. Je devais m'éloigner d'elle au plus vite afin de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps et de ses réactions.

« Je… à demain Beckett » bafouillais-je en me précipitant à l'extérieur.

« Attendez, je vais monter avec vous, ça me paraît plus prudent ! » déclara-t-elle en me voyant vaciller légèrement dans ma hâte à mettre autant de distance que possible entre nous.

« NON ! » hurlais-je avant de me reprendre devant son regard éberlué et légèrement blessé « Je veux dire que j'ai suffisamment abusé de votre temps. Je vais rentrer et me mettre au lit, je me sentirais mieux après une bonne nuit de sommeil »

« Mais… » commença-t-elle mais je ne la laissais pas finir, lui claquant la portière au visage.

Sans attendre qu'elle réagisse, je me précipitais vers l'entrée de mon immeuble dont le gardien m'ouvrit la porte, et je volais littéralement vers l'ascenseur comme s'il s'était agit de mon unique planche de salut. Je poussais un profond soupir de soulagement lorsque les portes se refermèrent sans que Beckett ne m'ait rejoint. Je savais que mon comportement incohérent l'avait étonnée, et qu'elle allait probablement me demander des explications, mais j'avais paniqué. Paniqué à l'idée qu'elle et moi nous retrouvions enfermés dans un si petit espace. Haut lieu de nombreux de mes fantasmes, j'avais su sans l'ombre d'un doute que si elle continuait le dangereux petit jeu auquel elle s'était livrée dans la voiture, je n'aurais plus répondu de rien.

Déjà, des images de Kate et moi fougueusement enlacés, mes mains sur ses fesses, ses jambes autour de mes reins alors que je la plaquais contre la paroi de la cabine tandis que j'entreprenais une danse lascive entre ses cuisses s'imposèrent à moi, me faisant gémir de frustration. Je commençais à comprendre ce que ce médecin voulait dire par hallucination. Et si en plus Kate s'amusait avec mes nerfs, je n'allais jamais tenir jusqu'à ce que cet effet secondaire s'estompe. Peut-être devrais-je me faire porter pâle durant quelques jours, le temps que tout rentre dans l'ordre ? Mais l'idée de ne pas voir Kate durant plusieurs jours me bloqua la respiration, et une sueur froide me glaça l'échine. Non, je préférais encore mourir de frustration que de me passer d'elle plus que nécessaire. Elle me manquait déjà et je ne l'avais quitté que depuis quelques minutes. Alors quelques jours ? Tout bonnement impossible.

Prenant de profondes inspirations, je me composais un calme de façade afin de ne pas inquiéter mère et Alexis. Et surtout, je ne voulais pas avoir à subir d'interrogatoires. Pas ce soir. Ni jamais d'ailleurs. C'est donc visiblement maître de moi-même que je pénétrais chez moi, pour recevoir une tornade rousse dès mon arrivée.

« Papa ! » s'exclama Alexis en enroulant ses bras autour de mon cou.

« Hey Pumpkin ! » souris-je en serrant ma petite citrouille dans mes bras.

« Kate vient de m'envoyer un message pour me dire que tu n'avais pas l'air bien » expliqua ma fille en se reculant légèrement pour mieux m'observer.

Je grimaçais légèrement à l'évocation du nom de Kate, mais j'aurais du me douter qu'elle ferait quelque chose comme ça. Surtout après la façon dont j'avais fuit sa présence tout à l'heure. Affichant mon plus beau sourire rassurant, j'éloignais ma fille de moi et me dirigeais vers la cuisine et mère qui étrangement n'était pas encore intervenue dans la conversation.

« Je vais bien princesse, j'ai juste besoin d'une bonne nuit de sommeil » déclarais-je en plongeant la tête dans le frigo alors que je n'avais pas faim.

« Kate a parlée d'effets secondaires » déclara finalement mère après un examen poussé de ma petite personne.

Et je grimaçais de nouveau. Je pouvais toujours compter sur mère pour mettre les pieds dans le plat à tous les coups. Continuant de fureter dans le frigo, je pris mon temps pour répondre à mère.

« Papa ? » m'interrogea ma puce d'une voix inquiète, et autant ignorer mère m'était facile, autant je ne pouvais rester sourd à la détresse de ma petite fille.

« Trois fois rien je t'assure… j'ai juste quelques hallucinations… » répondis-je donc en me redressant et en fermant le frigo sans rien avoir pris.

« De quel ordre ? » voulut savoir mère en dardant son regard perçant sur moi.

« Et bien tout à l'heure, je regardais Beckett, et c'est la schtroumpfette que je voyais à sa place ! » improvisais-je avant d'ajouter avec un sourire rieur « je la regardais tellement bizarrement qu'elle s'est inquiétée »

J'étais plutôt fier de moi. Je savais que ma fille en rirait, quant à mère peu m'importait ce qu'elle pensait du moment qu'elle gardait ses impressions pour elle.

« Je vais me coucher, bonne nuit ma chérie » déclarais-je en étouffant un bâillement que je n'eus même pas à feindre.

« Bonne nuit papa » soupira ma fille en venant me faire un câlin.

« Bonne nuit Richard… fais de beaux rêves… » lança ma chère mère avec un sourire moqueur qui me prouvait mieux que des mots qu'elle n'était pas dupe.

« Bonne nuit mère » soupirais-je en grimpant les escaliers avec l'impression que mes pieds étaient coulés dans du marbre.

Etouffant un nouveau bâillement, je pénétrais dans ma chambre et gagnais ma salle de bain. La douche me fit du bien, et c'est les idées un peu plus claires que j'en ressortis quelques minutes plus tard. Je me séchais sommairement et n'enfilant qu'un boxer, éteignais la lumière avant de retourner dans ma chambre. Allumant la petite lampe de chevet, je défaisais mon lit lorsque des coups discrets me firent me redresser. Ce devait être Alexis qui venait voir que tout allait bien avant d'aller se coucher.

« Entre ma chérie » lançais-je en me tournant vers mon lit, finissant de l'ouvrir pour la nuit.

Dans mon dos, j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir et se refermer et des bruits de pas m'indiquèrent que ma visiteuse s'approchait de moi. Intrigué par le silence de ma fille, je tournais la tête vers elle et me figeais en réalisant que c'était Kate et non Alexis qui se tenait là. Me retournant totalement vers elle, je l'observais en cherchant à déterminer le but de sa visite.

« Alexis m'a fait entrer, elle m'a dit que vous aviez l'air d'aller mieux » m'expliqua-t-elle en m'adressant un petit sourire indécis.

« Qu'est-ce que vous faites là Beckett ? » m'enquis-je encore surpris par l'irruption de l'objet de mes fantasmes dans ma chambre.

« Je voulais être sûre que vous alliez bien… » déclara-t-elle alors que l'inquiétude réapparaissait dans son regard.

« Je suis fatigué, mais demain il n'y paraîtra plus » déclarais-je en haussant les épaules.

« Tant mieux… » soupira-t-elle en baissant les yeux et en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« Autre chose Kate ? » m'enquis-je en m'approchant d'elle, incapable de résister à la force d'attraction qu'elle exerçait sur moi.

« Je voulais vous dire que… je ne regrette pas ce qui s'est passé entre nous à l'hôpital… » avoua-t-elle en me coulant un regard par en dessous comme pour juger de ma réaction.

Alors je n'avais pas rêvé ? Tout était bien arrivé, mais alors pourquoi ce silence ? Pourquoi s'était-elle comportée de la sorte ? Encore un de ces jeux cruels auxquels elle aimait me faire participer à mon corps défendant ? Et puis la réponse s'imposa à moi. Evidemment.

« Et Josh ? » m'enquis-je sans pouvoir retenir une grimace de dégoût.

« Nous avons rompu…juste après votre hospitalisation… je.. il… » bafouilla-t-elle avant de secouer la tête et de répéter « nous avons rompu »

« Et maintenant ? » m'enquis-je en m'approchant si près d'elle que je percevais le moindre de ses tressaillements.

« Embrasses-moi Rick… » souffla-t-elle en me regardant avec désir et amour.

Tout ce que j'avais toujours rêvé de voir dans son regard, je l'y trouvais en cet instant, et sans plus me poser de questions, je fondais sur sa bouche et dévorais littéralement ses lèvres offertes, l'emportant sans ambages sur les rives de la passion. Toute la frustration des dernières heures se libéra avec la violence d'un cataclysme, et soulevant Kate dans mes bras, je me retournais rapidement et l'allongeais sur mon lit avant de la recouvrir de mon corps sans jamais m'être séparé de ses lèvres. Ses mains sur mon dos, ses jambes relevées en un berceau pour mes hanches, ses soupirs et ses gémissements, tout concordaient, à me faire perdre le peu de raison qu'il me restait. Je n'avais plus conscience que d'une chose. La plus importante. Kate ne me repoussait pas, et elle était là, offerte à la moindre de mes envies m'encourageant de ses caresses et de ses murmures à me montrer toujours plus audacieux, et je m'en voudrais de la décevoir.

En des gestes rendus maladroits par mon impatience, je lui arrachais littéralement ses vêtements, soupirant de plaisir à chaque centimètre de sa peau soyeuse que je découvrais. S'arquant contre moi, elle m'aidait à la dévêtir, animée de la même impatience que moi, et je grognais de contentement lorsque ses mains, fraîches contre ma peau brûlante, me débarrassèrent de mon boxer alors que d'un seul mouvement, je lui retirais son jean et son string, offrant son corps nu à mon regard affamé. Elle était plus belle encore que dans mes rêves les plus fous, et avec un grondement sauvage, je fondis sur elle, m'emparant de son corps, le marquant comme mien. Aucune parcelle de peau n'échappa à ma soif d'elle, et bientôt, je la sentis se torde de plaisir, et ses gémissements se transformèrent en cris désespérés. Elle voulait plus, que ces caresses affolantes, et j'étais dans le même état. Fini de jouer, je voulais la faire mienne. Totalement et irrémédiablement.

Ouvrant les yeux, je remontais jusqu'à son visage, pressant mon bassin contre le sien, me frottant contre son intimité, et plongeais mon regard dans le sien. Un lent sourire sensuel étira ses lèvres, et avant que j'aie le temps d'esquisser le moindre mouvement, elle avança son bassin à la rencontre du mien, m'accueillant en elle. Un long gémissement de volupté nous échappa de concert alors qu'un choc électrique me paralysait les reins avant de refluer, et me retirant, je revenais en elle, pénétrant son divin territoire d'une seule poussée. Et mon monde explosa. Je me perdais dans un tourbillon de sensations aveuglantes, et la tête nichée dans le cou de Kate, je me laissais submerger, l'entraînant avec moi, la guidant jusqu'au sommet de l'extase avant de redescendre dans un ultime cri extatique qui nous laissa tout deux pantelants.

Un grognement m'échappa à mon réveil, et je me redressais en me frottant les yeux, regardant tout autour de moi. A moitié réveillé, je me dirigeais au radar jusque dans ma chambre, et enfilant un T-shirt, je descendais à la cuisine, attiré par la bonne odeur de café. Je me figeais en bas des marches en apercevant Kate assise sur un des tabourets de la cuisine, sirotant un café le regard dans le vague. Et les souvenirs de la nuit dernière m'assaillirent, me faisant sourire. Soudain plus enthousiaste, je m'avançais rapidement vers elle et alors qu'elle se tournait vers moi pour me saluer, je posais les mains sur son visage et l'embrassais passionnément. D'abord surprise, elle mit quelques secondes pour réagir, et je mis ce temps à profit pour envahir sa bouche, intensifiant un peu plus mon baiser. Je sentis ses mains se posées sur mon torse et glissées sur mes épaules, et je grognais de plaisir. Mais soudain, je fus rudement poussés, et me retrouvais face à une Kate Beckett furieuse.

« Non mais je peux savoir ce qui vous prend Castle ? » gronda-t-elle en me foudroyant du regard.

Comment ça qu'est-ce qui me prenait ? Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'elle allait faire comme si la nuit dernière n'avait jamais existée, comme si ce n'était pas elle qui en avait été l'instigatrice ! Abasourdi je l'observais sans rien dire et constatais qu'elle ne paraissait réellement pas comprendre ma réaction. Elle ne faisait pas semblant réalisais-je en pâlissant dangereusement. Et l'horrible vérité s'imposa à moi. La nuit avait été fabuleuse, satisfaisante sur tout les points, presque comme un rêve. Et c'était justement là que le bas blessait. Ce n'était que ça. Un rêve. Un fantasme de plus. D'un réalisme troublant, mais un simple rêve.

« Je… je… Beckett, je… » bafouillais-je en me sentant vaciller, incapable soudain de faire face à la vérité.

« Castle ! » entendis-je la voix inquiète de Kate me parvenir comme si elle avait eu la bouche pleine de coton avant qu'un voile noir ne tombe devant mes yeux.


	4. Chapter 4

**Coucou tout le monde! **

**Merci pour vos commentaires, je suis vraiment contente que cette fic vous plaise, je l'ai écrite pour ma bêta, mais ça fait toujours plaisir de voir que mes délirs ne font pas fuir les gens! **

**Voici donc le chapitre 4 qui je l'espère vous plaira tout autant, j'attends vos impressions avec impatience... **

**Quant à ce que Kate réserve à Rick, vous n'allez pas être déçus, enfin j'espère... **

**Bisous et bonne lecture**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****  
><strong>

**POV de Kate :**

**Chapitre 4 : **

Castle agissait vraiment de façon étrange, et je ne savais pas vraiment si je devais être amusée, inquiète ou furieuse de son comportement à mon égard. J'avais encore du mal à croire qu'il m'ait plantée là sans la moindre explication. S'il s'était agit d'un autre homme, j'aurais dit qu'il fuyait ma compagnie, mais c'était Castle, et l'idée en était presque risible. Finalement, j'optais pour l'inquiétude. Castle était un grand garçon, et s'il m'assurait que ça allait aller, c'était sans aucun doute que ce serait le cas. Et puis Alexis et Martha étaient là. C'était leur rôle de veiller sur lui, pas le mien. Cette pensée m'avait étrangement serré le cœur, et mue par une impulsion, je m'étais emparé de mon téléphone et avais envoyé un texto à Alexis pour la prévenir de l'état de son père, allant même jusqu'à mentionner les hallucinations dont le médecin avait parlées. Parce que j'étais persuadée que c'était ce qui mettait mon écrivain dans tous ses états. Je n'étais pas sûre de vouloir connaître la nature de celles-ci, mais c'était la seule explication logique.

De retour chez moi, je mettais en route mon répondeur tout en commençant à me dévêtir. Je grimaçais en entendant la voix de Josh retentir dans tout l'appartement comme s'il avait été là. Depuis quelques temps, je m'inventais mille et une excuses pour ne pas le voir. Je ne supportais plus qu'il me touche, sa seule présence me donnait la nausée. Ca ne venait pas de lui, mais de moi, du changement qui s'était opéré en moi. Je me sentais lasse de sans cesse devoir feindre. Je voulais pouvoir être moi et suivre mes envies. Et celles-ci étaient d'une simplicité enfantine. Je voulais Rick Castle. Pas seulement comme partenaire et ami. Bien que ce soit déjà extraordinaire. Mais comme amant. Bien sûr, dit comme ça, je donnais l'impression de ne vouloir que du sexe avec lui. Que je présageais phénoménal soit dit en passant, mais ce n'était pas le cas.

Non, je voulais bien plus que juste du sexe. Je voulais une véritable relation. Je voulais passer chaque seconde de mes journées et de mes nuits avec lui. Pour les journées c'était facile, puisque c'était déjà le cas. Même lorsque nous n'avions pas d'enquête, il venait me rejoindre. Et pour ce qui était des nuits, je ne supportais plus de les passer avec un autre que lui. Josh était de trop, et je ne me gênais plus pour le lui faire comprendre. Mais il avait la dent dure et ne se laissait pas aussi facilement évincer. Il s'accrochait et son attitude commençait à sérieusement m'agacer. Je perdais patience et ce n'était jamais une bonne chose pour celui qui m'avait mis dans cet état. Sauf pour Castle. Il trouvait toujours le moyen de me calmée. Jamais un homme n'avait eu un tel pouvoir sur moi, et j'attendais avec une impatience quasi jubilatoire de pouvoir m'abandonner totalement avec lui, parce que je savais qu'avec lui, je pourrais le faire corps et âme sans crainte.

Après une bonne douche, j'enfilais un ensemble en soie et tressais vaguement mes cheveux avant de m'installer confortablement dans un angle de mon canapé, le dernier Nikki Heat sur les genoux. Je savais que me voir lire les livres de Castle agaçait prodigieusement Josh, et j'avais pris un malin plaisir à lire chaque fois qu'il venait me rejoindre. Je savais que j'avais tord de réagir comme ça, de lui faire de la peine comme je le faisais, mais je lui avais dit que nous devrions prendre nos distances, cesser de nous voir pendant quelques temps le temps de faire le point. Tous les mecs sur Terre comprenaient ce que cela signifiait non ? Du moins c'était ce que je croyais naïvement, mais Josh lui avait tout bonnement fait comme si je ne venais pas de rompre avec lui. Du coup, je me retrouvais dans une situation impossible. De mon côté, tout était fini avec lui, j'avais même vidé mon appartement de toutes ses affaires, alors que du sien, nous étions encore en couple.

Je ne savais plus ce que je devais faire, en dehors d'avoir recours à la violence, pour lui faire comprendre la réalité des choses. Je sursautais légèrement lorsque mon portable sonna. Je fronçais les sourcils en avisant l'heure tardive, et inquiète qu'il soit arrivé quelque chose à Castle, je décrochais sans même vérifier le nom de mon correspondant. Monumentale erreur.

« Castle ? » m'enquis-je, mon inquiétude clairement perceptible dans ma voix.

« Non Katie, c'est moi » répliqua la voix faussement enjouée de Josh alors que je le savais agacé que je mentionne Castle.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux Josh ? » soupirais-je en me laissant tomber lourdement en arrière, me maudissant d'avoir décroché.

« Te voir bien sûr ! » s'exclama-t-il comme si ça coulait de source.

« Josh en quelle langue je dois te le dire pour que tu comprennes que tout est fini entre nous ? » m'écriais-je sentant l'agacement me gagner.

« Allons Kate, je sais bien que tu ne penses pas un mot de ce que tu dis ! » rigola-t-il, ce qui m'agaça un peu plus.

« Non seulement je le pense, mais puisqu'il faut tout t'expliquer, je n'ai jamais été amoureuse que d'un seul homme, et tu n'es définitivement pas lui. Tu n'as été qu'un pâle substitut. Je suis désolée, mais nous deux, ça n'allait nulle part, et maintenant que j'ai pris conscience de ce que je voulais vraiment, j'ai décidé de prendre ma vie en main. » soufflais-je en m'en voulant de le faire souffrir ainsi.

Mais c'était de sa faute aussi. J'avais essayé la manière douce et il n'avait pas compris le message. Donc maintenant, je n'avais pas d'autre choix que de me montrer brutale avec lui, même si ça me déplaisait.

« Je vois, et je suppose que cet homme et ton écrivain ne sont qu'une seule et même personne » grinça-t-il en perdant son ton enjoué.

« Tu comprends vite mais il faut t'expliquer longtemps dis-moi » répondis-je en soupirant de soulagement.

« Tu semblais attendre son appel… tu l'attends ? » voulut-il savoir d'un ton amer.

« Si tu veux tout savoir, j'ai prévu de le séduire cette nuit et de passer la nuit la plus torride de toute mon existence » répondis-je en sentant mon corps s'enflammer à cette idée.

« Epargne-moi les détails » grinça Josh avec amertume.

« C'est toi qui m'a posé la question… » marmonnais-je en me sentant quelque peu mesquine de retourner le couteau dans la plaie « Adieu Josh » conclus-je en raccrochant sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoique ce soit.

Voilà, cette fois, je ne devrais plus entendre parler de lui. J'avais profité de ce qu'il n'était pas chez lui pour lui rapporter ses affaires, lui rendant ses clés par la même occasion, et quand il avait refusé de me rendre les miennes et que j'avais constaté qu'il continuait de venir ici sans y avoir été invité comme il en avait pris l'habitude lorsque nous étions en couple. Mais j'en avais assez de rentrer à des heures impossibles, attendant que Josh se soit lassé de m'attendre, et j'avais tout simplement demander à une équipe de techniciens de la police de faire changer mes serrures, prétextant que j'avais perdu mes clés. Ils n'avaient pas posé plus de questions, et je n'avais pas eu à donner plus d'explications. Le capitaine m'en avait bien parlé, et je lui avais ressortis la même excuse, ajoutant que je pensais les avoir perdues pendant une course poursuite avec un suspect qui nous avait échappé. Cela lui avait suffit pour qu'il ordonne aux techniciens d'agir en priorité sur mon appartement.

Reposant le téléphone à sa place, je posais ma tête sur l'accoudoir de mon canapé, réfléchissant à ce que j'avais dit à Josh à propos de Castle. J'avais admis désirer entretenir une relation avec lui. Bien sûr, je savais qu'il ne se passerait rien ce soir. Sauf dans mes rêves qui depuis quelques temps, n'étaient peuplés que de lui. Pas plus tard que la nuit dernière, j'avais fait un rêve tellement réaliste, qu'à mon réveil, je sentais encore la ferveur des caresses de Rick sur mon corps en feu, le goût de sa peau salée sur mes lèvres, et la sensation de son corps puissant dans le mien. Il m'avait fallu de longues minutes pour réaliser que Rick n'était pas à mes côtés, qu'encore une fois, notre nuit d'amour n'avait été qu'un merveilleux rêve. Et j'en avais assez. Assez de me refuser ce que la vie m'offrait si généreusement. Assez de me sentir continuellement frustrée et au bord du gouffre. J'avais donc décidé de me jeter à l'eau.

Mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire, et vu la façon dont Rick m'avait repoussée tout à l'heure, je me demandais même si je n'avais pas laissé passer ma chance une fois de trop. Je m'étais même demandé si son refus de me laisser monter chez lui n'avait pas un lien avec une quelconque conquête qui l'y attendrait. Mais je chassais bien vite cette pensée. Alexis m'aurait avertie si Rick avait eu une femme dans sa vie. Et à nouveau, je repensais à son étrange comportement. Et je me demandais si c'était lié aux effets secondaires dont le médecin avait fait mention. Je retenais un gloussement amusé en me rappelant de la gêne de Rick lorsque le médecin, me prenant pour sa femme avait annoncé en souriant que son bilan ne révélait aucune maladie quelconque. Rick avait rapidement coupé court à la conversation, et je n'avais pu m'empêcher de lui demander s'il avait l'intention de fêter la nouvelle.

Au sourire carnassier qui s'était peint sur son visage, et à son regard soudain assombri, je sus que j'avais perdu une occasion de me taire. Il s'était lentement penché sur moi et m'avait demandé si c'était une proposition. Je m'étais violemment mordu la lèvre pour ne pas lui sauter dessus, et avais lamentablement prétexté avoir un appel à passer pour sortir précipitamment de la chambre. Et lorsqu'enfin calmée j'étais revenue dans la pièce, c'était pour me faire traiter d'allumeuse par Castle. Bon d'accord, je l'avais légèrement allumé, mais rien de plus que ce que je faisais habituellement, et ça n'avait jamais eu l'air de lui déplaire. Mais pas cette fois visiblement. Etait-ce sa façon de me dire que notre petit jeu ne l'amusait plus ? Qu'il ne voulait plus y participer ? J'espérais bien que non. Parce qu'en ce qui me concernait, je voulais non seulement le poursuivre, mais l'approfondir jusqu'à ce que nous ne voulions plus qu'une seule chose.

Je voulais que l'on se taquine, que l'on se provoque, que l'on se rende mutuellement fou de désir jusqu'à l'implosion, jusqu'à ce que l'on se jette sauvagement l'un sur l'autre pour assouvir jusqu'à plus soif cette faim que nous avions l'un de l'autre. Que l'on fasse l'amour jusqu'à l'épuisement, jusqu'à ce que le corps de l'autre n'ait plus de secret pour nous, que nous sachions tout des caresses, des baisers qui faisaient frémir de plaisir notre partenaire jusqu'à atteindre le summum de la béatitude sensorielle. Je rêvais de parcourir de mes lèvres chaque centimètre de la peau de Rick, puis recommencer de mes mains, l'amenant au bord de la jouissance avant de prendre possession de son corps, l'accueillant en moi, le faisant mien. Je voulais sentir ses mains sur mes hanches alors que je nous entraînais sur les chemins de la volupté, ses lèvres dans mon cou, mes mains dans ses cheveux et nos gémissements de plaisir s'élevant toujours plus fort dans la chambre.

Un gémissement sonore et pas très discret s'échappa de ma gorge, et je me redressais, le souffle haletant et les joues brûlantes. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que je m'étais assoupie, et je venais à nouveau de faire un rêve érotique dont Rick était le personnage principal. Avec un grondement de frustration, je rejetais la couverture qui recouvrait mes jambes, et me levant d'un bond, gagnais ma chambre pour enfiler mon jogging. Il était presque six heures du matin, et je ne me rendormirais pas. Alors autant aller courir pour évacuer mon trop plein d'énergie à défaut de pratiquer un tout autre sport. J'avais l'impression de perdre le contrôle, et me demandais combien de temps encore j'arriverais à me maîtriser devant Castle avant de le violer sur place. Quoi que quelque chose me disait qu'il serait plus que consentant ! Alors pourquoi m'en priver finalement ?

Je courrais une bonne heure avant de retrouver un tant soit peu de maîtrise, et rentrais me doucher avant de repartir pour me rendre chez Castle. Je savais qu'il ne viendrait sûrement pas au commissariat aujourd'hui, mais je voulais savoir s'il allait mieux ce matin. Alexis m'ouvrit, déjà prête pour le lycée, et me laissa entrer en m'informant que son père dormait encore. Elle s'excusa de m'abandonner, et quitta le loft en m'invitant à faire comme chez moi. Gênée, je me retrouvais seule dans le salon, et j'hésitais avant de suivre le conseil de la jeune fille et de me préparer un café. Il pouvait s'écouler un long moment avant que Castle ne se lève. M'installant sur un tabouret, je me perdais dans mes réflexions jusqu'à ce qu'un bruit dans mon dos m'indique que j'avais de la compagnie. Souriante, je me tournais vers Rick, mais les mots moururent sur mes lèvres, avalées par celles de Rick qui s'emparèrent avidement des miennes. Son baiser était fougueux, exigeant et possessif, et en gémissant, je me laissais aller à cette étreinte, me surprenant même à y répondre durant un fol instant avant que ma maudite conscience ne tire le signal d'alarme.

Gémissant de nouveau alors que la langue de Rick se mouvait dans les cavités soyeuses de ma bouche, mimant une danse que mon corps appelait de tout ses vœux, je posais mes mains sur son torse, et avant que le peu de raison qu'il me restait s'envole, je le repoussais. Un peu trop brutalement sans doute puisqu'il manqua s'étaler au sol, se rattrapant in extremis au comptoir. Soudain, je le vis pâlir, et réagissant au quart de tour, je passais mon bras autour de lui et le ramenais vers sa chambre, remettant à plus tard mes interrogations. Je ne savais pas ce qui se passait, mais son comportement n'était pas habituel. Je savais qu'en temps normal, et à mon plus grand désarroi, il ne se serait jamais autorisé un tel comportement. Pas avec moi en tout cas. Parfois, j'aurais aimé qu'il me respecte un peu moins. Je n'avais pas besoin qu'il me protège, je pouvais le faire toute seule. Je voulais connaître sa force et sa passion, sa fougue et son impétuosité.

Je le laissais sur son lit, le couvrant alors même qu'il s'était déjà rendormi, et redescendais, reprenant machinalement ma place avant de me relever et de me laisser tomber sur le divan. Que lui arrivait-il ? Depuis qu'il avait reçu ce coup sur la tête, il se comportait étrangement, et je ne me serais pas inquiétée outre mesure s'il le faisait avec tout le monde, mais ce n'était visiblement qu'avec moi. Et soudain, une idée se fraya un chemin dans ma conscience. Se pourrait-il que Castle fasse le même genre de rêve que moi, sauf que pour lui, ceux-ci se produisaient continuellement, et pas seulement à l'abri de son lit ? Lentement, un sourire étira mes lèvres, et je me passais une langue gourmande sur les lèvres. Je sentais que les jours suivants allaient être très amusants. Et si je jouais correctement la partie, Rick ne saurait même pas que je m'étais amusée avec lui pour le faire craquer et faire enfin avancer les choses.


	5. Chapter 5

******Coucou tout le monde! Merci à tous pour vos commentaires. **

**Voici le chapitre suivant qui je l'espère vous plaira...**

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><strong>

**Chapitre 5 : **

Mais comment faire pour ne pas qu'il se doute de quoique ce soit ? Je devais découvrir à quel moment son esprit décrochait, où bien déceler les moments propices à un dérapage, et les exploiter au maximum. J'allais le rendre fou, dans tout les sens du terme. Bien sûr, j'avais conscience que ce petit jeu était à double tranchant. J'étais moi-même à fleur de peau, et il ne me faudrait pas grand-chose pour perdre mon self contrôle et me jeter sur lui. Un délicieux frisson me traversa, et j'imaginais tout ce que Rick et moi pourrions faire ensemble. En soupirant, je reposais le livre, satisfaite que la fin de l'ouvrage laisse une ouverture à un prochain roman. C'était devenu ma hantise. Que je découvre un jour que Rick s'était lassé de Nikki Heat comme il s'était lassé de Derrick Storm. La tuerait-il comme il avait tué Derrick ? Je savais qu'il n'aimait pas les fins conventionnelles et je me demandais ce qu'il réservait à Nikki.

En soupirant, m'ennuyant, je me levais et décidais de monter voir comment allait Rick. Après tout, cela faisait un moment que je ne l'avais pas entendu. Arrivée devant la porte de sa chambre, je frappais doucement, et n'obtenant aucune réponse, je pénétrais dans la pièce. Le spectacle qui s'offrit à moi me fit doucement sourire, et sans vraiment en prendre conscience, je venais m'asseoir sur le lit. Rick était allongé au travers du matelas, une main sous un oreiller et la seconde près de son visage. Il avait les lèvres entrouvertes et ronflait légèrement, ce que je trouvais absolument adorable. Incapable de m'en empêcher, je tendis la main vers lui et caressais tendrement sa joue avant de laisser mes doigts s'égarer dans ses cheveux, en savourant la douceur. Il avait l'air si paisible en cet instant, si beau et désirable, que je me laissais aller à mon envie.

Sans plus réfléchir, je me penchais au-dessus de lui dans l'intention évidente de l'embrasser, mais me figeais en le voyant se retourner sur le dos. Le souffle coupé, j'attendais de voir si je l'avais éveillé, mais bien vite le léger ronflement se fit de nouveau entendre et je soufflais de soulagement. J'aurais eu l'air maligne qu'il me découvre ainsi, un genou sur son lit, l'autre dans le vide et les mains de chaque côté de sa tête. Doucement, sans faire de gestes brusques, je poursuivais mon ascension vers lui et posais enfin mes lèvres sur sa peau, étouffant un gémissement en la découvrant plus douce que dans le souvenir que j'avais de nos brèves étreintes. Le fait de savoir que s'il me surprenait, il croirait encore à une hallucination me donnait l'audace qui m'avait toujours manquée pour faire le premier pas, et je décidais d'en profiter pleinement et au diable ma conscience qui me soufflait que je devrais avoir honte d'agir ainsi.

Mais en cet instant précis, alors que mes lèvres redessinaient le contour de son visage, la honte n'était pas le sentiment dominant chez moi, bien au contraire. Doucement, je faisais glisser mes lèvres jusqu'à la commissure des siennes, ne le quittant pas des yeux, prête à battre en retraite s'il se réveillait, mais comme il ne bougeait pas, continuant de ronfler allègrement, je m'enhardis et posais mes lèvres sur les siennes. Et le contact m'électrisa, me faisant perdre toute inhibition. Fermant les yeux, j'accentuais la pression de mon baiser, et gémissais en sentant sa langue se faufiler dans ma bouche. Il était réveillé, mais j'étais à présent incapable de me dégager, trop intoxiquée par le goût de ses baisers, le ballet de sa langue contre la mienne, et je soupirais de contentement lorsqu'il me bascula sous lui, m'emprisonnant sous le poids de son corps. Frémissante, je m'arquais contre lui lorsque je sentis ses mains partir à la découverte de mon corps, éveillant des brasiers partout où elles se posaient. Mes mains ancrées dans ses cheveux, je le guidais fermement vers ma gorge, alors qu'il mettait un terme à notre baiser.

Un tressaillement m'échappa lorsque ses mains se faufilèrent sous mon pull, se posant sur ma peau incandescente. Ce fut le râle de plaisir qu'il poussa alors que je l'attirais toujours plus à moi en enroulant mes jambes autour de sa taille, collant nos bassins l'un à l'autre qui me fit ouvrir les yeux et comprendre que la situation risquait fort de dégénérer. Je voulais faire l'amour avec lui, j'en avais vraiment envie, mais pas maintenant, pas alors qu'il pensait que ce n'était pas réel. Et je savais que c'était le cas. Rien qu'à la façon un peu brusque qu'il avait de me caresser. Un peu de rudesse n'était pas pour me déplaire, en témoignait les réactions plus qu'explicites de mon corps au traitement qu'il m'infligeait, mais je ne voulais pas que notre première fois se passe ainsi. Je devais partir maintenant avant que je n'en ai plus la force. Doucement, je remontais mes mains le long de son dos, ne résistant pas à l'envie de lui prodiguer de diaboliques caresses qui le firent grogner de plaisir dans mon cou, m'arrachant un sourire de satisfaction.

Me rappelant à l'ordre, je posais mes mains sur son visage, et fronçais les sourcils en le découvrant moite et brûlant. Ce n'était pas normal, et je m'en voulu d'avoir fait passer mes envies avant son bien-être. Il n'était pas en forme, et j'avais honteusement profité de la situation. Alors doucement, je me dégageais, et le faisais s'allonger. Les yeux fermés, il protesta mollement, cherchant à m'attirer de nouveau à lui, mais j'esquivais ses tentatives, et lui caressant tendrement les cheveux, je le guidais doucement vers le pays des songes. Pas de doute qu'à son réveil, il mettrait cet intermède sensuel sur le compte de ses fantasmes. Je restais à le regarder dormir un long moment, et sursautais en entendant la porte du loft s'ouvrir et se refermer. Prestement, je sautais à bas du lit, et vérifiais mon apparence avant de descendre, non sans avoir donner un dernier baiser à mon homme avant. Mon homme… il l'était aucun doute là-dessus.

Comment pourrait-il en être autrement ? Bien sûr, officiellement, nous n'étions pas ensemble, mais en ce qui me concernait, Rick était l'homme de ma vie. Il était le seul avec qui j'avais envie d'être, celui qui me faisait perdre toute commune mesure. Avec lui je me sentais plus vivante que jamais, et en cet instant, j'aurais donné n'importe quoi pour retourner là-bas et terminer ce que nous venions de commencer. Mais je ne pouvais pas, pas encore. En soupirant, je redescendais dans le salon, souriant en avisant Alexis se préparer tranquillement un encas.

« Lieutenant Beckett ? Un problème ? » s'enquit-elle en découvrant ma présence.

« Ton père ne se sentait pas très bien ce matin, et il joue les marmottes depuis, mais ça devrait aller je pense » lui souris-je en venant la rejoindre avant d'ajouter « maintenant que tu es rentrée, je vais pouvoir aller au commissariat. Je n'y suis pas encore allée, et je ne peux pas demander aux gars de me couvrir indéfiniment »

« Merci d'avoir veillé sur papa » me sourit-elle en cachant sa déception en apprenant que je partais.

« De rien, il en aurait fait autant pour moi » lui souris-je avant d'enfiler ma veste et de me diriger vers la sortie, Alexis sur les talons « en cas de problèmes, n'hésite pas à m'appeler surtout » déclarais-je avant de m'en aller.

Elle acquiesça et je me détournais sur un dernier sourire. Je sentis son regard sur moi jusqu'à ce que les portes de l'ascenseur ne se referment. Arrivée en bas, je dus me faire violence pour ne pas remonter, mais je savais que ce n'était pas une bonne idée. Pas après ce qui s'était passé. Et m'éloigner de lui me permettrait de reprendre le contrôle de mes sens. Cette étreinte m'avait laissée dans un tel état de frustration, que j'avais besoin de me retrouver seule avec moi-même pour m'apaiser et décider de la prochaine étape. Mais je n'arrivais pas à prendre une décision, et agacée, je décidais que me plonger dans la paperasse aurait au moins le mérite de me vider la tête. Les gars ne m'ayant pas appelée, aucune nouvelle affaire ne nous avait encore été confiée. Pourtant, je décidais de m'y rendre malgré tout, plus pour ne pas me retrouvée seule chez moi que par réelle envie. La seule chose dont j'avais vraiment envie pour le moment, je me l'interdisais pour cause de surdosage.

« Hey boss! Comment va Castle? » s'enquit Esposito alors que je m'avançais vers mon bureau.

« Il joue les ours en hibernation, donc tout va bien ! » déclarais-je avec une fausse indifférence.

« Quand va-t-il revenir parmi nous ? » voulut savoir Ryan en faisant rouler son fauteuil vers nous.

« Avec un peu de chance jamais… » grognais-je en attrapant un dossier que le capitaine me demandait depuis quelques jours déjà.

Comprenant que la discussion était close, les gars se remirent au travail, et rapidement, j'oubliais tout jusqu'à ce qu'une odeur de café me parvienne aux narines. Surprise, je relevais la tête et écarquillais les yeux sans pouvoir m'en empêcher. Castle arrivait vers moi, deux cafés dans les mains, et un grand sourire satisfait sur les lèvres. Les hallucinations étaient-elles contagieuses ? Parce que dans ce cas, j'étais contaminée ! Mais en entendant les gars saluer joyeusement Castle, je réalisais qu'il était bel et bien là. La seule chose qui trahissait ce qui s'était passé était la légère bosse qui décorait son front. Que venait-il faire là ? J'étais heureuse qu'il aille mieux, mais son arrivée inopinée m'avait complètement déstabilisée.

« Bonjour Beckett ! » s'exclama-t-il en me déposant mon café sur mon bureau le tout avec un immense sourire.

« On s'est vu ce matin Castle ! » lui rappelais-je en le regardant s'asseoir sur sa chaise.

« Ah ? Je ne m'en souviens pas… » déclara-t-il en haussant les épaules en continuant de me sourire.

Comment ça il ne s'en souvenait pas ? Nous avions échangés un des baisers les plus passionnés de ma vie et monsieur avait oublié ? Je m'apprêtais à le lui rappeler vertement lorsqu'une lueur rieuse apparue dans son regard, et je me mordais la lèvre. Il avait faillit m'avoir, mais s'il s'imaginait qu'il allait gagner à ce petit jeu, c'était mal me connaître.

« En même temps, il ne s'est rien passé de mémorable ! » lançais-je en attrapant mon café, savourant le bonheur de boire enfin un café digne de ce nom.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Castle froncer les sourcils et prendre un air boudeur et légèrement songeur, et je m'en amusais. Je venais de lui donner matière à réflexion, et je me demandais s'il évoquerait également ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous dans sa chambre. Probablement pas. Il ne prendrait pas le risque que je lui hurle dessus à cause de ses « fantasmes ». Sans plus me préoccupé de lui, enfin en apparence, parce qu'intérieurement, j'avais une conscience aiguë du moindre de ses gestes, je me remettais au travail. Soudain, j'attrapais le dossier de notre catcheur d'hier, et je constatais qu'il ne me restais plus qu'à y glisser mon rapport, les gars s'étant chargé du compte-rendu d'interrogatoire ainsi que des autres pièces à conviction. Je vis Castle se redresser sur sa chaise et se pencher d'un air soudain plus intéressé vers moi.

« Où en sommes-nous avec lui ? » demanda-t-il en grimaçant devant la photo de notre homme.

« Il a avoué. Son complice a voulu le doubler donc il l'a descendu. Malheureusement, celui-ci avait planqué le butin et il l'a tué avant d'en découvrir l'emplacement, d'où sa présence dans cette ruelle » lui expliquais-je en me laissant aller contre le dossier de ma chaise.

« En tout cas, je ne suis pas mécontent de savoir qu'il va passer les prochaines années en prison… » Grommela Castle en posant machinalement la main sur son front.

« Et oui, ce serait plus facile s'ils se laissaient faire quand on vient les arrêter » soupirais-je en ouvrant une page word sur mon ordinateur pour taper mon rapport.

« Il y a une chose que je ne comprend pas… » déclara Castle d'un air songeur.

« Une seule chose ? Il y a du progrès ! » me moquais-je de lui, incapable de résister à la tentation.

Avec un grand sourire victorieux, je vis Castle grimacer sous les rires moqueurs des gars qui se dirigeaient vers les ascenseurs. Il m'avait tendu la perche sur ce coup-là, il fallait le reconnaître.

« Très drôle lieutenant… » grogna-t-il en me lançant son regard de chien battu, et je me contentais de rouler des yeux en étouffant le sourire qui me venait naturellement aux lèvres quand il prenait cette expression.

« Vous disiez ? » l'interrogeais-je en commençant à taper sur mon clavier, comme si sa réponse ne m'intéressait pas vraiment.

« En fait c'est quelque chose que je n'ai jamais compris » commença-t-il perplexe « Ces hommes clament leur innocence, mais chaque fois qu'ils voient un flic, même de loin, ils partent en courant ! »

« C'est instinctif chez les personnes qui fréquentent régulièrement les locaux de la police Castle » répliquais-je amusée.

« Je ne me suis pas enfui lorsque vous m'avez embarqué ! » répliqua-t-il en souriant à ce souvenir.

« Je ne vous ai pas passé les menottes, c'est différent » rétorquais-je en souriant à mon tour en me remémorant le jour qui avait bouleversé ma vie.

« Quel oubli impardonnable ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un ton faussement outré avant de se pencher vers moi avec malice « mais c'est un oubli que je vous autorise à réparer lieutenant Beckett » souffla-t-il en me lançant un regard brûlant.

Une sonnette d'alarme raisonna dans ma tête, et je sus que c'était le moment de jouer avec ses nerfs. Les gars n'étaient plus là, et nous étions seuls, et pour être sûre de ne pas nous faire surprendre, je me levais sans rien répondre et me dirigeais vers la salle de repos. Je souriais en entendant la chaise de mon écrivain racler contre le sol, et le bruit de ses pas précipités dans mon dos. Il était si prévisible parfois.

« Beckett ? » s'enquit-il en me fixant avec hésitation.

Déposant mon café sur la table, je me tournais lentement vers lui avant de lui lancer un long sourire séducteur accompagné d'une œillade langoureuse. Délicatement, je me passais une main dans le dos, décrochant mes menottes, et me mettais à jouer avec, les faisant passer entre mes doigts sans le quitter du regard. Mon sourire s'accentua en le voyant prendre une profonde inspiration qu'il relâcha dans un long sifflement, et ses pupilles se dilatèrent. Il déglutit difficilement et desserra fébrilement son nœud de cravate comme s'il avait brusquement des difficultés à respirer. Et je ne faisais que commencer.

« On a été un méchant garçon Ricky ? » m'enquis-je en m'approchant de lui, accentuant exagérément mon déhanché.

« Je… je… » tenta-t-il de dire, mais les mots semblaient lui échapper, et il restait là à me fixer avec désir.

« Refus de coopérer, ça va vous coûter cher… » murmurais-je d'une voix rauque et sensuelle qui le fit se mordre la lèvre comme pour ne pas laisser échapper les sons qui montaient inexorablement en lui.

Tout en m'amusant, j'avais continué à m'avancer vers lui, et je me trouvais à présent si près de lui que la moindre de ses réactions m'était perceptible. Je le sentais trembler légèrement, et je souriais un peu plus, heureuse du pouvoir que j'avais sur lui. J'avais compris que mon erreur de notre précédent échange avait été de l'embrasser. J'avais trop aimé ça, et j'en avais perdu de vue l'essentiel. Mais je ne commettrais pas deux fois la même erreur. Après tout, sa bouche n'était pas le seul endroit où je rêvais de poser mes lèvres. M'approchant un peu plus de lui, je laissais le métal des menottes lui caresser le bras, lui tirant un long frisson de volupté qui se répercuta dans mon corps.

« Alors Ricky, qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense ? » lui murmurais-je à l'oreille en laissant mon souffle s'attarder sur sa joue.

Me reculant légèrement, je souriais en le voyant fermer les yeux et serrer les poings comme pour tenter de se reprendre, et je sus que c'était le moment d'arrêter notre petit jeu. Mais pour m'assurer qu'il ne rouvre pas tout de suite les yeux, je devais lui porter l'estocade finale. Alors lentement, je m'emparais du lobe de son oreille entre mes dents, et le contournant sans le lâcher, je me mis à le mordiller, le titiller, le suçoter jusqu'à ce que Rick gémisse faiblement. Alors tout doucement et après un dernier coup de langue, je le libérais et reculais lentement, silencieusement et regagnais prestement mon bureau, rangeant à nouveau mes menottes à leur place avant de me remettre à taper mon rapport comme si de rien n'était. Au bout de quelques minutes, ne voyant pas Castle revenir, je relevais la tête, jetant un regard dans la salle de repos et souriais avec satisfaction en le voyant aussi immobile qu'une statue.

Finalement, il sembla reprendre pied dans la réalité, et je le vis se passer une main tremblante sur le visage avant de s'approcher de l'évier et de s'asperger le visage d'eau. J'étouffais mon rire dans ma main avant de me remettre au travail en le voyant tourner son regard dans ma direction. Et soudain je me figeais en le voyant attraper mon gobelet de café que j'avais oublié là-bas. Une sueur froide me glissa le long de la colonne vertébrale lorsque je vis son regard se poser sur moi, et qu'une lueur terrible y apparut. Je devais trouver une excuse et vite. Et comme bien souvent, la meilleure défense était l'attaque, je me levais et me dirigeais à nouveau vers la salle de repos sous le regard intense de Castle.

« Vous m'en avez préparé un autre ? » m'enquis-je en attrapant négligemment le gobelet, grimaçant exagérément en buvant une gorgée avant d'aller le vider dans l'évier.

« Pourquoi aurais-je fait ça ? » s'enquit-il en suivant chacun de mes gestes du regard.

« Parce que vous me l'avez proposé en venant me rejoindre ici ! » fis-je semblant de m'étonner en posant un regard lourd d'inquiétude sur lui, lui faisant froncer les sourcils, et j'ajoutais « vous m'avez dit d'allez finir mon rapport et que vous alliez me l'apportez. »

« Je… j'ai dit ça ? » bredouilla-t-il en se troublant, cherchant dans sa mémoire la trace de cette conversation imaginaire.

« Vous allez bien Castle ? Vous devriez peut-être rentrer chez vous… » ajoutais-je en me retenant de rire devant son expression.

Le pauvre… si jamais il venait à découvrir la vérité, je ne donnais pas cher de ma peau, mais je savais que même s'il l'apprenait, le jeu en vaudrait la chandelle. Après tout, ma mère avait pour habitude de dire que parfois quand on perdait, on gagnait…


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Désolée, j'étais persuadée d'avoir poster ce chapitre ici! **

**Merci à toutes et tous pour vos commentaires, et j'espère que vous n'hésiterez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez de ce chapitre... **

**Je sais que l'attitude de Kate peut paraître cruelle, et quelque peu OOC, mais c'est totalement voulu puisque j'aborde le domaine des fantasmes, et par définition un fantasme est tout sauf rationnel, malgré tout j'espère que vous continuerez de lire cette fiction et je vous promets que la fin de cette fic vous fournira les réponses à vos questions, mais je ne vous en dit pas plus, je ne voudrais pas vous en dire trop... **

**J'attends donc vos commentaires avec impatience! **

**Oh oui pendant que j'y pense, une provision de glaçons pourrait s'avérer utile pour la lecture de ce chapitre! Vous ne pourrez pas dire que je ne vous ai pas prévenu(e)s.  
><strong>

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 6**** : **

En étouffant un bâillement, je me retournais dans mon lit, maugréant à l'idée de déjà devoir me lever pour me rendre au commissariat. Ma nuit avait été très courte, entrecoupée de rêves plus érotiques les uns que les autres. Mon petit jeu des menottes avec Rick avait rendu mon imagination particulièrement fertile, et celle-ci s'était amusée à me faire revivre la scène en me montrant tout les scénarios possibles, me rendant folle de désir. J'avais le corps en ébullition, et après m'être réveillée au milieu d'un orgasme onirique, je n'avais pas réussi à retrouver le sommeil avant les premières lueurs de l'aube. En grognant de frustration, je me retournais pour éteindre mon réveil, mais je mis trop d'énergie dans mon geste, et il alla malencontreusement s'écraser contre le mur. Paix à son âme. La tête pleine d'images de Rick me faisant passionnément l'amour, et inversement, surtout l'inverse en fait, je me levais bon gré mal gré, direction la salle de bain. Une bonne douche ne pourrait me faire que du bien et me calmer avant d'affronter mon cher écrivain.

Pourtant, aussi frustrante que soit cette situation, je ne voulais pas renoncer à ce petit jeu. Parce qu'à couvert de ces fantasmes, nous avions plus partagé en deux jours que nous ne l'avions fait depuis le début de notre partenariat. Du moins sur un plan physique, parce qu'émotionnellement et intellectuellement, je doutais que deux personnes puissent être plus en communion que Rick et moi. Mais aussi satisfaisante que soit notre relation, j'en voulais plus, et je savais que Rick aussi. Seulement, nous étions aussi effrayés l'un que l'autre de faire le premier pas, pour des raisons différentes, mais c'était une évidence. Et à ce rythme là, nous en serions encore au même stade dans dix ans, avec en plus le risque de nous lasser, de décider que nous n'étions pas faits l'un pour l'autre et nous tourner vers d'autres partenaires que l'on jugerait plus accessibles. Et je savais que ce serait une erreur. Nous avions déjà essayé, et ça avait été un fiasco total. Cette vie pourrait peut-être nous satisfaire, mais nous ne serions pas heureux, pas autant que nous le serions ensemble.

Durant tout le trajet jusqu'au commissariat, je me demandais quelle serait ma prochaine offensive sensuelle. Je voulais attaquer fort aujourd'hui, je n'allais pas pouvoir tenir encore très longtemps, et je voulais que ce soit Rick qui saute le pas. Mais pour ça, je devais suffisamment l'aguicher, le rendre tellement tenté par moi qu'il ne veuille plus rien d'autre que me faire sienne. Je ne craignais plus de me brûler les ailes à la flamme de notre passion car j'étais certaine que Rick serait là pour me rattraper au vol, et cette seule certitude abolissait toutes les barrières que j'avais érigées entre nous. Et alors que je me garais sur ma place de parking, je me promis qu'avant la fin de cette semaine, Rick Castle connaîtrait enfin tout de moi. Bien plus qu'aucun autre homme n'avait jamais appris à connaître de moi, et un frémissement d'anticipation me traversa, décuplé alors que mon regard se posait de l'autre côté de la rue où sa grande carcasse venait de sortir d'un taxi. Comme s'il avait senti ma présence, il tourna la tête dans ma direction.

Avec un immense sourire, je lui envoyais un baiser du bout des doigts le tout accompagné d'un regard brûlant, et je le vis se figer avant de déglutir difficilement. Satisfaite de mon effet, je détournais le regard, verrouillais ma voiture et prenais tranquillement le chemin du commissariat. Il ne m'avait pas encore rejoint et j'avais déjà réussi à le déstabiliser. Devant les ascenseurs, je constatais que celui-ci était au dernier sous-sol, et je patientais, laissant mes pensées vagabonder vers des contrées sauvages et indomptées. Une onde de choc me frappa, et je me redressais instinctivement, sachant que Rick s'avançait vers moi. Sans me retourner, j'attendis qu'il se place à mes côtés, et le saluais comme si de rien n'était. Je le sentis troublé, mais il sembla très vite se reprendre, et je fronçais les sourcils en constatant qu'il semblait se remettre plus vite que la veille de mes attaques. Ca n'allait pas, mais alors pas du tout. Je décidais donc de tenter une nouvelle offensive, et un sourire carnassier, que je réprimais rapidement, naquit sur mes lèvres en constatant que l'ascenseur était bondé. Et il avait encore cinq étages à faire avant le nôtre …

Je n'aurais même pas à feindre qu'il ne se passait rien. J'avais une excellente excuse pour me coller à lui, frottant mon corps au sien chaque fois qu'une personne entrait dans l'ascenseur, chaque fois que celui-ci avait un soubresaut. Et finalement, je me retrouvais si intimement pressée contre lui que plus aucun espace ne séparait nos deux corps. Je le sentais tendu à l'extrême contre moi, les mains crispées sur le carton contenant nos cafés comme si sa vie en dépendait, et il avait fermé les yeux, ses lèvres remuant légèrement comme s'il priait, ce qui me fit sourire. Deux étages avant le nôtre, les portes s'ouvrirent de nouveau, et une ultime personne entra dans la cabine, et Rick et moi fûmes poussés dans l'angle gauche de l'ascenseur. Habilement, je nous manœuvrais pour que Rick se retrouve plaquer entre la paroi métallique et mon corps, me collant plus fermement contre lui, ce qui lui arracha un léger gémissement.

« Désolée Castle… j'ai l'impression d'être dans une boîte à sardine… » fis-je semblant de me méprendre, dissimulant autant que je pouvais le sourire dans ma voix.

« Ce n'est rien Beckett… » croassa-t-il en s'éclaircissant difficilement la gorge.

« Je ne vous écrase pas trop ? » m'enquis-je innocemment en accentuant la pression de mes seins contre son torse, souriant en sentant les battements de son cœur se faire irréguliers.

« Non… non… » souffla-t-il en levant les yeux au ciel en se mordant violemment les lèvres, les jointures de ses mains si blanches que j'étais sûre que les empreintes de ses mains seraient imprimées sur le carton des cafés.

Enfin l'ascenseur se stoppa au cinquième étage, et j'entendis Castle souffler de soulagement lorsque je me détachais de lui. A croire que m'avoir tout contre lui avait été une véritable torture. Il allait finir par me vexer ! Par vengeance, je laissais accidentellement ma main frôler son entrejambe, et me détournais précipitamment pour ne pas éclater de rire en le voyant trébucher sous l'effet de la surprise. Et surtout pour qu'il ne voit pas le désir brutal et primal qui m'avait assaillit en constatant combien il était tendu pour moi. J'étais fière d'avoir réussi à le mettre dans cet état, et remerciais le ciel que nous ne soyons pas seuls dans cet ascenseur, parce que sinon j'aurais bien prolongé ma caresse. Soufflant intérieurement, sentant ma fidèle compagne Frustration accompagnée de son amant de toujours Désir revenir me tenir compagnie, je m'élançais sans attendre vers mon bureau où je m'installais le plus naturellement du monde. Rick me suivait plus lentement, cherchant à se remettre de ce qui venait de se passer.

« Ça ne va pas Castle ? Vous êtes tout pâle ! » m'enquis-je faussement inquiète en me penchant vers lui.

Immédiatement, je vis son regard descendre dans mon décolleté, et je me retenais de le rappeler à l'ordre avant de me dire que finalement, c'était peut-être le meilleur moyen de le déstabiliser un peu plus. Je le laissais donc se repaisser de la vue que je lui offrais sur ma poitrine, heureuse d'avoir opté pour ce pull à col V ce matin avant de me redresser, arborant mon expression la plus meurtrière.

« Castle ! Plus haut les yeux ! » aboyais-je en le fusillant du regard.

« Désolé Beckett ! » sursauta-t-il en prenant une moue désolée qui faillit me faire craquer.

« Les hommes tous les mêmes ! » maugréais-je en me détournant avec une moue dédaigneuse, et je vis Castle baisser piteusement la tête en se passant une main lasse sur le front.

Je savais qu'il avait toujours fait preuve d'un profond respect à mon égard, et que même lors de nos cessions flirts, il ne s'était jamais permis un geste ou un regard déplacé, et le fait que je l'ai rappelé à l'ordre pour cette raison le mortifiait bien plus que je ne l'avais pensé. Je devais calmer le jeu et détourner son attention avant qu'il ne se renferme sur lui-même, réduisant à néant mes efforts. En soupirant, je me tournais vers lui, me mordillant la lèvre en le voyant bouder comme un enfant pris en faute.

« Vous comptez boire mon café, où je vais enfin pouvoir y goûter ? » m'enquis-je en lui lançant un sourire moqueur.

« Décidément, je manque à tout mes devoirs ce matin… » soupira-t-il la mine un peu plus abattue.

« Allez Castle, arrêtez de bouder… » le taquinais-je en attrapant le café qu'il me tendait avant d'en boire une gorgée.

Et un gémissement de plaisir m'échappa lorsque le liquide entra en contact avec mon palais. Ce matin il avait opté pour un double café crème vanillé. Fermant les yeux, je me passais une langue gourmande sur les lèvres, récupérant la crème qui s'y était déposé, et me laissant aller contre ma chaise, je prenais une seconde gorgée du précieux nectar, la trouvant encore meilleure que la première. Un léger soupir de plaisir m'échappa, et surprise d'entendre Rick haleter, je rouvrais les yeux pour plonger dans l'océan furieux de son regard. J'écarquillais les yeux en découvrant qu'il me fixait comme s'il était sur le point de me sauter dessus pour me dévorer. Frémissante, je me redressais lentement, cherchant ce qui avait pu le mettre dans un tel état, et réalisais enfin que c'était de me voir me délecter de mon café. Dire que je n'avais même pas cherché à attiser son désir cette fois, à croire que ma petite séance séduction dans l'ascenseur lui avait fait plus d'effet que ce que j'avais imaginé. Sentant mes joues s'empourprer sous l'intensité sauvage de son regard, je me détournais rapidement de peur de me jeter sur lui pour une cession torride à même mon bureau.

Nos regards s'accrochèrent pour ne plus se quitter, et mon cœur s'emballa furieusement lorsque je vis Rick se pencher vers moi, lentement, inexorablement. Fascinée, je voyais son visage de plus en plus près du mien, me faisant tourner la tête, et bientôt, mon monde ne se résuma plus qu'à ses lèvres qui faisaient route vers les miennes, à son souffle qui me parvenait en vague brûlante, son parfum qui flottait autour de moi, me retenant captive. Mais j'étais une captive plus que consentante songeais-je alors que des images érotiques accompagnées d'une bande son plus que réaliste explosaient dans ma tête en une myriade de couleur, me faisant me mordre violemment la lèvre. Un bip qui me parut assourdissant me fit sursauter alors que je remarquais avec dépit que Castle s'éloignait précipitamment de moi, et retenant un grondement de frustration, je tournais la tête vers le trouble fête et constatais que le capitaine venait de m'envoyer une note de service. Etrange… Pourquoi n'était-il pas venu me voir lui-même ? Il devait être trop occupé…

Intriguée, j'ouvrais le message que je parcourus rapidement et me figeais en découvrant ce dont il retournait. La hiérarchie avait placé les tests d'aptitude au tir cette semaine, et le maire avait exigé que Rick les subisse également même s'il n'était pas censé être armé lorsqu'il nous accompagnait. Donc la salle de tir nous était exclusivement réservée chaque matin de la semaine entre 8h et 10h. Regardant machinalement ma montre, je constatais qu'il était 8h30. Castle allait devenir intenable lorsqu'il saurait qu'il allait pouvoir jouer avec une arme, même si c'était sur des cibles en carton. D'une main agacée, je refermais le mail et réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de procéder. Et si je ne lui disais rien ? Je pourrais juste lui parler du fait que je devais repasser mes qualifications et le laisser tirer un peu chaque jour en prétendant vouloir le voir se ridiculiser. Mais cela serait-il suffisant pour le préparer aux tests d'aptitude ? Probablement, étant donné que j'avais déjà pu constater que malgré ce qu'il prétendait, il savait utiliser une arme.

Et soudain, une idée me traversa l'esprit et un frémissement remonta le long de ma colonne vertébrale. Castle et moi seuls dans la salle de tire où personne ne viendrait nous déranger. Fugacement, je revoyais ce moment où je lui avais proposé un câlin. Comment réagirait-il si je recommençais ? Il n'y avait qu'une seule façon de le savoir ! Fermant mon ordinateur, je me saisissais de mon arme de service et me tournais vers Castle, un sourire énigmatique aux lèvres.

« Quoi ? » s'enquit-il en se dandinant sur sa chaise, rendu mal-à-l'aise par mon regard.

« Le capitaine veut que nous nous rendions en salle de tire » expliquais-je tranquillement en me levant pour me rendre vers ladite salle.

« Pourquoi ? » s'étonna-t-il en m'emboîtant précipitamment le pas.

« Il pense que j'ai besoin de m'entraîner sur cible vivante et que vous ferez un excellent cobaye » lui répondis-je avec un sourire carnassier.

« Très amusant lieutenant… » marmonna-t-il en me jetant un léger regard inquiet en me voyant poser mon arme devant moi avant d'aller chercher des cartouches et des protections.

« Du calme Castle… si je dois vous descendre, ce ne sera pas en plein milieu d'un commissariat… » le rassurais-je avec un grand sourire victorieux en le voyant frémir.

Sans plus me préoccuper de lui, je chargeais mon arme, reculais la cible au maximum et ouvrais le feu. Une fois mon chargeur vide, je ramenais la cible vers nous, et souriais de satisfaction en voyant que j'avais atteint ma cible dans tous les points stratégiques.

« Pas mal lieutenant… » commenta Castle de son ton « je peux mieux faire ».

« Si vous pensez pouvoir faire mieux ! » m'exclamais-je, faussement agacée en me décalant pour lui tendre mon arme.

Il hésita une fraction de seconde, mais décidant de ne pas me laisser changer d'avis, il se saisit de mon arme qu'il rechargea pendant que j'installais une nouvelle cible que je renvoyais vers le mur du fond. Ne bougeant pas de ma place, je laissais Castle se mettre en position avec un sourire de triomphe. J'allais pouvoir m'amuser avec lui maintenant. Tranquillement, j'attendis qu'il se mette en position de tire, remarquant que sa posture était parfaite, comme s'il avait fait ça toute sa vie. Et au moment où il allait tirer, je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds et l'embrassais au-dessous de l'oreille avant de lécher délicatement l'endroit où mes lèvres s'étaient posées. Lorsqu'il gémit, et que le coup parti, je me reculais non sans souffler doucement sur la zone humide et jetais un regard vers la cible.

« En effet Castle, c'est beaucoup mieux… si votre cible s'était trouvée cinq mètres sur la gauche ! » rigolais-je en voyant l'impact de sa balle sur la cible en carton qui se trouvait dans le dernier boxe d'entraînement.

« C'est de votre faute ! vous m'avez déstabilisé ! » protesta-t-il en se tournant vers moi en affichant une moue boudeuse.

« Moi ? » fis-je semblant de m'étonner « Je n'ai même pas bougé ! » m'exclamais-je en haussant les sourcils d'incompréhension.

« Mais… » protesta-t-il avant de s'arrêter en fronçant les sourcils me regardant d'un air de doute.

« Castle ! Focus ! » m'exclamais-je d'un ton exaspéré, et immédiatement, il se tourna vers la cible et se remit en position, mais je le sentais plus sur ses gardes qu'au début de la séance.

Sagement, je le laissais tirer, et riais en le voyant exécuter un petit pas de danse pour fêter son joli score. Presque égal au mien, mais pas tout à fait.

« On se fait un câlin pour fêter ça ? » soufflais-je en me collant à lui.

Surpris, il se retourna lentement vers moi pour me faire face, et j'en profitais pour passer mes bras autour de son cou, me collant sensuellement contre lui. Immédiatement, tout son corps se transforma en granit, et je gémissais en me mordillant la lèvre. Instinctivement, ses mains vinrent se poser sur mes hanches, et je me cambrais langoureusement, accentuant le contact de nos deux bassins. Il gronda, ses yeux bleus envoûtants s'obscurcissant, et sans me quitter du regard, il fit quelques pas, me plaquant contre la paroi du box. Un soupir de satisfaction m'échappa en me retrouvant coincée tout contre lui. Lentement, ses mains glissèrent en une lente caresse sur mon ventre, puis sur mes flancs, frôlant au passage mes seins qui se tendirent effrontément vers ses mains audacieuses, se perdirent quelques instants dans mes cheveux avant de repartir vers mes épaules pour redescendre le long de mes bras jusque mes mains, entremêlant ses doigts aux miens.

Alors que notre étreinte de la veille avait été sauvage et particulièrement fougueuse, celle-ci était toute en langueur et en douceur. Rick prenait son temps, sans jamais me quitter des yeux, et je le laissais totalement faire, hypnotisée par la lueur de son regard. Il agissait comme s'il disposait de toute l'éternité, et je me sentais défaillir face à sa tendresse. C'était exactement comme ça que j'avais imaginé notre première fois. Enfin pas tout à fait, puisque dans chacun de mes rêves, nous étions chez moi, ou à l'occasion chez lui. Ce qui me faisait penser que je ne devais pas laisser les choses aller trop loin. Nous étions au 12th après tout, et je ne voulais pas que nous soyons surpris en pleins ébats par des collègues. Mais toute pensée rationnelle se dispersa en une myriade d'étincelles au moment où les lèvres de Rick se posèrent sur mon visage qu'il se mit à butiner. Du bout des lèvres, il redessina les contours de mon visage comme s'il cherchait à m'apprendre par cœur, puis il recommença de la langue avant de descendre dans mon cou.

Fermant les yeux sous les vagues de plaisir qui venaient grossir et se heurter au mur de mon désir, je me laissais aller dans un gémissement, me cambrant à l'extrême en rejetant la tête en arrière afin de lui permettre un meilleur accès à ma peau. Sans lâcher mes mains, il remonta les siennes lentement jusqu'à les plaquer au-dessus de ma tête, accentuant la cambrure de mon corps contre le sien, et alors que d'une main il maintenait mes poignets en position, il laissa sa main droite redescendre le long de mes bras jusque dans mes cheveux. Frémissante, je savourais le mouvement de ses doigts dans mes boucles brunes, ronronnant de plaisir sous ses habiles caresses. Il me faisait découvrir des zones érogènes dont j'ignorais l'existence, et je me demandais ce qu'il avait encore à m'apprendre sur mon propre corps. Un soupir m'échappa lorsque ses doigts vinrent se poser sur ma nuque qu'il massa tendrement avant de repartir en expédition, s'attardant sur mes clavicules dont l'accès lui était facilité par le col en V de mon pull.

Définitivement une bonne idée ce petit pull songeais-je confusément alors que sa main libertine reprenait sa course infernale, frôlant de nouveau mes seins devenus douloureux d'anticipation pour venir se poser sur mon ventre qu'il massa en longs cercles tantôt appuyés, tantôt à peine esquissés. Haletante, je tentais de me libérer de son emprise, désirant moi aussi le caresser, mais il ne me laissa pas faire, et abandonnant mon cou, il reprit mes lèvres pour faire taire mes protestations. Un feulement de plaisir m'échappa lorsque sa main se glissa sous le coton de mon pull pour se poser sur la peau douce et délicate de mon ventre. Il s'y attarda, traçant paresseusement des cercles autour de mon nombril avant de descendre plus bas, me faisant rentrer le ventre d'anticipation, et je grondais lorsque ses doigts s'infiltrèrent sous la ceinture de mon jean, venant taquiner la dentelle de mes sous-vêtements.

« Rick…. » soufflais-je en ouvrant difficilement les yeux, tentant de me focaliser sur lui, mais la passion qui m'embrumait l'esprit le rendait flou à mon regard.

Sans un mot, il s'empara de nouveau de mes lèvres, et étouffa mon grognement de mécontentement lorsqu'après une caresse audacieuse, il remonta sa main jusqu'à ma poitrine qu'il se mit à caresser dans de lents attouchements qui me firent vibrer d'impatience. C'était bon, vraiment bon, mais j'en voulais plus. Me déhanchant contre lui, j'enroulais une jambe autour de son bassin et me frottais outrageusement contre lui pour lui faire comprendre mon envie. Et soudain, je fus libre. Ses deux mains se rejoignirent sur mes fesses qu'il pétrit fermement, me pressant un peu plus contre l'évidence de son désir, m'arrachant un long râle de plaisir, puis il me souleva pour m'asseoir sur le comptoir avant de s'immiscer plus loin entre mes cuisses que je nouais instinctivement autour de lui. Ses mains recommencèrent leur danse sur ma poitrine, et rejetant la tête en arrière, je m'offrais sans fausse pudeur à son exploration sensuelle de mon corps.

Sans défaire l'étreinte de mes jambes autour de lui, il se baissa et je poussais un cri d'extase mêlé de surprise lorsque ses lèvres se posèrent sur la peau de mon ventre pour remonter jusqu'à mes seins dont il s'empara à travers l'étoffe de mon soutien-gorge. Gémissante, je plaçais une main sur sa tête, le tenant fermement en position alors que de la seconde, je m'accrochais au comptoir afin d'assurer mon équilibre. Confusément, je sentais que je devais l'arrêter, que je ne pouvais pas le laisser aller plus loin, mais je ne parvenais pas à me rappeler pourquoi. Et alors qu'il accentuait ses assauts, le claquement d'une porte se répercuta dans ma tête, dissipant enfin la brume de passion qui m'empêchait de réfléchir correctement. Et je prenais conscience de l'urgence de la situation. Je devais l'arrêter et rapidement, parce qu'à ce rythme-là, notre première fois aurait lieu ici. Mais comment faire sans me trahir ?

Soudain, dans un mouvement si rapide qu'il me prit par surprise, il se redressa et tout en s'emparant de mes lèvres, m'obligea à me lever. Et je constatais que nous étions de nouveau dans la même position que celle que nous avions au tout début de notre étreinte. Si je devais mettre un terme à tout ça, c'était maintenant où jamais. Prenant une profonde inspiration, je m'éloignais de lui et fermement, l'empêchait de m'attirer à lui.

« Castle ! Ca suffit maintenant ! » m'écriais-je fermement en le fixant durement alors qu'il tentait de nouveau de s'emparer de mes lèvres.

Le ton de ma voix le ramena violemment sur Terre, et il me fixa sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait, et à nouveau la culpabilité m'envahit insidieusement. Soudain, il sembla prendre conscience de la situation, et avant que j'ai pu ajouter quoique ce soit, il me lança un regard horrifié et balbutiant des excuses décousues, se rua hors de la pièce comme s'il avait eu le diable aux trousses. En soupirant, je me retenais de le rattraper, mais j'avais besoin de me calmer, aussi choisis-je de ranger le matériel avant de reprendre la direction de mon bureau, remerciant le ciel que les gars se trouvent dans la salle de repos.

« Yo Beckett ! » s'exclama joyeusement Ryan en sortant de la salle de pause, un café dans la main.

« Où est Castle, vous l'avez finalement descendu ? » s'enquit Esposito en rejoignant son partenaire.

« Oui, on se demandait ce que vous fabriquiez depuis une heure ! » rajouta Ryan en faisant un clin d'œil rieur à Esposito.

Encore sous le coup de la session torride que nous venions de nous offrir, je ne prêtais que peu d'attention à la curiosité des gars. Mais la question de Ryan me fit réagir. Un frémissement me traversa en repensant à la douceur des mains de Rick sur mon corps, à la chaleur qu'il avait inexorablement fait monter en moi, me faisant complètement perdre toute raison.

« J'ai préféré opté pour un câlin ! » répliquais-je sans même y penser.

Ce fut le silence qui accompagna ma déclaration qui me fit prendre conscience de ce que je venais de dire. Lançant un regard railleur aux gars, je me levais pour me diriger vers la salle de repos, me heurtant à Castle qui arrivait dans l'autre sens. Avait-il entendu ce que j'avais répondu aux gars ? Son regard était impénétrable, et je choisissais de faire comme si de rien n'était. L'interroger sur ce qu'il avait entendu aurait été bien trop suspect, et n'aurait fait qu'éveiller ses soupçons. Il se posait bien assez de questions comme ça….


	7. Chapter 7

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Suite à la demande, que dis-je aux supplications de Sarah d'Emeraude, je vous poste ce soir le chapitre 7, mais ça vous fera plus longtemps à attendre pour avoir le chapitre 8 car en ce moment je n'ai pas trop le temps d'écrire et que mon avance fond comme neige au soleil...**

**Voici donc le retour de bâton comme beaucoup l'attende, et j'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus! **

**Comme toujours, n'oubliez pas de me laisser des commentaires, ça me remonte le moral, et généralement ça me motive à fond pour vous écrire la suite... Et avant que certains ne m'en fasse le reproche, ce n'est pas du chantage mais une simple constatation! J'écris toujours plus vite lorsque je sais mes écrits appréciés et attendus, alors que quand je n'ai pas beaucoup de commentaire, je me dis que les gens s'en moquent d'attendre un peu, donc je ne me presse pas... **

**Sur ce, je vous sohaites une bonne lecture... **

******  
><strong>

**POV de Rick**

**Chapitre 7** :

Et encore une fois, je me retrouvais dans les toilettes des hommes, me passant de l'eau sur le visage. J'avais l'impression de devenir fou, et en plus maintenant, je me dégoûtais. Comment pourrait-elle me pardonner mes actions ? Déjà tout à l'heure, je l'avais matée comme si elle n'avait pas été plus qu'un vulgaire morceau de viande, et il avait en plus fallut que je lui saute dessus comme un obsédé incapable de se contrôler. J'avais l'impression que plus le temps passait, plus mes fantasmes prenaient corps, et j'avais peur de ce que je serais capable de faire à la prochaine crise. Pourtant le médecin m'avait assuré que l'intensité de mes hallucinations décroitrait avec le temps, mais c'était tout l'inverse qui se produisait. Mais il avait oublié un facteur essentiel dans son petit calcul. Mes sentiments pour Katherine Beckett. Elle me rendait fou par sa seule présence, et mes fantasmes ne m'aidaient en rien à garder mes mains dans mes poches.

Mais cette fois, j'avais été bien trop loin. J'avais faillit abuser d'elle, et je frémissais d'angoisse en imaginant ce qui serait arrivé si elle ne m'avait pas arrêté. J'aurais signé la fin de notre partenariat, sans parler du fait qu'elle aurait été en droit de porter plainte contre moi pour agression sexuelle pour ne pas dire autre chose. Enfin si je m'en étais tiré vivant bien sûr, ce qui n'était absolument pas sûr, surtout qu'elle aurait eu de quoi plaider la légitime défense. Bien sûr, dans mon fantasme, elle était plus que consentante et participait activement à notre étreinte, mais dans la réalité il en était tout autre, et elle devait me haïr en cet instant. Fermant intensément les yeux, je priais pour que tout ceci ne soit qu'un cauchemar, pour me réveiller dans mon lit et découvrir que je n'avais pas faillit prendre de force ma muse, mais en rouvrant les yeux, je constatais que je me trouvais toujours dans les toilettes du 12th.

La mort dans l'âme, je réfléchissais aux options qui s'offraient à moi. Je n'en avais pas tant que ça, en l'état actuel des choses. La plus tentante consistait à quitter discrètement le commissariat et partir sur le champ pour les Hamptons sans la prévenir, mais je chassais bien vite cette idée, sachant parfaitement que si je faisais une chose pareille, je deviendrais irrémédiablement _persona non gratta_ pour elle, et c'était la dernière chose que je voulais. Non, je devais me conduire comme un homme et lui faire face, lui expliquer ce qui m'arrivait et prier pour qu'elle me pardonne, qu'elle ne me chasse pas de sa vie. Je pourrais tout supporter venant d'elle, mais pas ça. Je ne supporterais pas de la perdre de cette façon. En prenant une profonde inspiration et en me fabriquant un masque de façade, je quittais mon refuge et revenais à reculons vers le bureau de Kate, espérant qu'elle accepterait de m'écouter, de me parler. Son indifférence et sa froideur me faisaient encore plus peur que ses accès de colère et ses sarcasmes.

Soufflant doucement, j'arrivais à l'angle de la salle de repos lorsque les voix des gars me parvinrent, me figeant sur place. Je n'arriverais pas à expliquer à Kate mon comportement insensé avec les gars pendus à mes lèvres. Surtout qu'ils me réduiraient en bouillie en apprenant ce que j'avais osé faire. Une nausée m'assaillit, et je dus me faire violence pour ne pas retourner illico presto dans les toilettes. De toute façon, quoi qu'ils me fassent, je le méritais amplement. Je reprenais ma route lorsque la voix de Ryan demandant ce que nous avions fait durant une heure me stoppa de nouveau dans mon élan. Cette fois j'étais mort. Elle allait leur raconter ce que j'avais osé lui faire. Fermant douloureusement les yeux, je me faisais l'effet d'être un condamné à mort sur le point de monter à l'échafaud. Un condamné conscient de mériter son sort et l'acceptant avec résignation. Mais la réponse de Kate me fit rouvrir les yeux en grand d'incrédulité.

Je rêvais encore où elle leur avait dit qu'elle avait opté pour faire un câlin ? Comment étais-ce possible ? Comment avait-elle pu prononcer ces mots qui avaient tout déclencher ? Et si ce n'était qu'un fantasme, comment pouvait-elle-même être au courant ? Plus perdu que jamais, je m'avançais sans avoir ordonné à mon corps de se mettre en mouvement, et ne reprenais conscience qu'en sentant mon corps réagir lorsque je me heurtais à quelqu'un. Nul besoin de lever les yeux vers cette personne pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. La réponse de mon corps au contact du sien me le révélait de façon criante. Lentement, je relevais la tête et ce que je lus dans son regard acheva de me perturbé. Elle n'avait pas peur de moi ce qui me rassura, mais elle paraissait inquiète que j'ai pu surprendre cette discussion même si elle se ressaisit rapidement. Je m'étais attendu à ce qu'elle veuille me descendre dès qu'elle me verrait, mais ça ne lui avait visiblement même pas traversé l'esprit.

Non, tout ce qui semblait la mettre mal à l'aise, c'était que j'ai surpris cette discussion. Que me cachait-elle ? Et surtout pourquoi avoir choisi ces mots précis pour répondre à la curiosité mal placée des gars ? Évidemment, elle les avait déjà prononcés avant aujourd'hui, mais là elle les avait dits sans vraiment y prendre garde, presque machinalement, et ça ne pouvait pas être une coïncidence. Sans faire de commentaire, j'allais m'asseoir sur ma chaise alors que Beckett allait se préparer un café, et je réfléchissais à tout ce qui s'était passé ces derniers jours. Dans la ruelle et à l'hôpital, j'avais fantasmés, j'en étais certain à présent. Avec le recul, je savais que Kate n'aurait jamais agit ainsi, du moins pas en public, mais le reste, j'avais de plus en plus de doutes. Sauf peut-être l'épisode de ma chambre, enfin le premier. Là aussi, elle n'aurait sûrement pas agit ainsi en sachant que mère et Alexis étaient dans l'appartement et qu'elles entendraient tout, surtout que nous n'avions franchement pas été discrets.

Immédiatement, la bande sonore de notre nuit d'amour explosa dans ma tête, et je retenais un gémissement de frustration. Mais après ça, j'étais de plus en plus en proie aux interrogations. Après tout, c'était après ça que mes fantasmes avaient semblé prendre vie, et que j'avais eu l'impression de les vivre en 3D. Cela signifiait-il que tout ceci s'était produit ? Mais si c'était le cas, Kate n'aurait pas agit comme si ce n'était pas le cas ? Elle n'était pas du genre à fuir, et s'il s'était passé quelque chose, elle en aurait parlé, même si ça n'aurait été que pour me menacer de me descendre si je m'avisais d'en parler. Mais là rien. Et c'était bien le plus troublant. Et son commentaire à propos de câlins ne cessait de me revenir en mémoire. Le ton sur lequel elle l'avait dit avait été presque rêveur, comme si elle se replongeait dans de délicieux souvenirs. Souvenirs qu'elle ne pouvait posséder si notre étreinte passionnée n'avait été que le fruit de mon imagination.

Kate et moi étions souvent sur la même longueur d'ondes, mais tout de même pas au point de partager les mêmes fantasmes, où alors j'avais du souci à me faire. Il était temps que j'en ai le cœur net. Et quel meilleur moyen de savoir si elle s'était amusée à mes dépends, repoussant les limites du petit jeu sensuel qui s'était instauré entre nous dès le début de notre collaboration, que de lui laisser croire qu'une autre qu'elle allait profiter de ce feu ardent qu'elle avait allumé en moi et qui me consumait doucement mais sûrement, me menant aux portes de la folie ? Quelle femme accepterait sans broncher d'éveiller l'appétit sexuel d'un homme et de le voir l'assouvir dans les bras d'une autre ? Évidemment, il n'y avait pas d'autres femmes, mais ça elle n'était pas obligé de le savoir, du moins pas dans l'immédiat. Un sourire carnassier se peignit sur mon visage à cette idée.

Si je découvrais que Kate s'était jouée de moi, ma vengeance serait terrible. Ouais… à qui voulais-je faire croire ça ? Parce que si elle avait joué à ce petit jeu avec moi, c'était qu'elle était enfin prête pour construire quelque chose avec moi, et cette seule idée suffisait pour me donner envie de me lever pour exécuter une petite danse de la victoire. Et puis je ne tiendrais pas très longtemps avant de lui sauter dessus pour finir ce que nous avions commencé et qu'elle avait si cruellement stoppé. Je la savais joueuse, mais pas à ce point, et ça me plaisait tant que je savais à quoi m'en tenir et que je devenais un participant consentant et actif. Enfin je l'avais largement été, mais là je le serais d'autant plus que je saurais que tout ceci était bien réel. Ne me restait plus qu'à m'en assurer. L'espace d'un instant, je me demandais ce qui se passerait si Kate était innocente et qu'elle n'avait rien à se reprocher.

A cette pensée, je sentis ma libido descendre en flèche, restant malgré tout à un niveau tout à fait honorable au vue de la frustration que j'avais emmagasinée en quelques jours, et mes intestins se nouèrent. Non, c'était impossible, j'étais certain de ne pas me tromper. Et j'allais m'en assurer, maintenant, songeais-je en la voyant revenir une tasse dans chaque mains. Si ça ce n'était pas la preuve qu'elle avait quelque chose à se faire pardonner ! Elle ne me préparait jamais de café. La seule fois où je m'étais risqué à lui demander de m'en préparer un, elle m'avait répondu qu'elle n'était pas à ma botte, et que si je voulais me faire servir, je n'avais qu'à me trouver une bonne à tout faire, le tout avec un regard assassin. Je n'avais plus jamais retenté l'expérience. Juste avant qu'elle n'arrive à ma hauteur, je sortis donc mon téléphone, feignant d'avoir reçu un message, et je n'eus pas à feindre le sourire joyeux qui naquit sur mes lèvres en imaginant la tête qu'elle ferait lorsque je lâcherais ma petite bombe.

Continuant à fixer mon téléphone, je décidais d'envoyer un texto à Alexis pour lui dire que je rentrerais tard et qu'elle ne devait pas m'attendre. Et bien évidement, elle me répondit, et je lui renvoyais un nouveau message, mon sourire s'accentuant un peu plus en sentant le regard inquisiteur de Kate sur moi. Je n'avais pas encore ouvert la bouche que je la sentais déjà bouillir. Lentement je remettais mon téléphone dans ma poche et sans rien dire, un sourire discret au coin des lèvres, je m'emparais de ma tasse et la portais à mes lèvres en me plongeant dans mes pensées. Naturellement, je repensais à ce qui s'était passé dans la salle de tire. Je pouvais presque sentir la douceur de la peau de Kate sous mes doigts impatients, l'entendre gémir sous mes assauts. Du coin de l'œil, je la vis se remettre à taper sur son clavier avec une rage contenue, et je me demandais comment elle allait réagir à mon annonce.

Avant de me jeter à l'eau, je vérifiais que son arme de service avait bien réintégrée son tiroir. Autant ne pas prendre de risques inutiles. Rassuré, même si je savais qu'elle n'avait pas besoin de son arme pour me faire souffrir, je me tournais vers elle et l'observais intensément jusqu'à ce qu'elle se tourne vers moi, visiblement excédée.

« Quoi ? » aboya-t-elle faisant sursauter Esposito et Ryan qui échangèrent des regards surpris avant de se tourner vers nous.

« Je dois m'absenter » déclarais-je en tentant de ne pas me trahir.

« Et pour aller où ? » s'enquit-elle avec un froncement de sourcils suspicieux.

« J'ai un rendez-vous… » expliquais-je en ignorant le grondement qui me parvint du côté des garçons.

« Un rendez-vous ? » me demanda-t-elle d'une voix dangereusement calme.

« Euh oui… avec Gina… » expliquais-je en déglutissant sous son regard implacable.

Je m'étais attendue à lire beaucoup de chose dans son regard, allant de la colère à l'indifférence, voire même une petite pointe de jalousie si j'étais chanceux, mais pas à de la tristesse. Si j'avais voulu la preuve qu'il s'était bel et bien passé quelque chose, elle venait de me l'apporter, et je n'avais plus qu'une envie, la prendre dans mes bras et la rassurée. Mais ce n'était pas parce qu'elle semblait attristée de savoir que j'allais déjeuner avec Gina qu'elle en était jalouse. Je devais donc m'en assurez. C'était pour la bonne cause après tout, et je me ferais pardonner plus tard. Un nouveau sourire débile naquit sur mes lèvres en imaginant la façon dont je pourrais me faire pardonner auprès de Kate.

« Nous devons discuter du prochain Nikki Heat qu'elle trouve que je n'écris pas assez vite… » expliquais-je en secouant la tête en souriant doucement.

« Quel est le problème ? » s'enquit-elle en se tendant légèrement en avisant mon expression rêveuse.

« C'est ce qu'elle m'a demandé aussi… » pouffais-je en pensant à la tête qu'elle ferait en entendant ma réponse, rire qu'elle interpréta différemment au vue de son regard de plus en plus polaire.

« Et ? » insista-t-elle en serrant la mâchoire.

« Je lui ai répondu que ma vie sexuelle étant inexistante ces derniers temps, j'avais un peu de mal à rendre la scène érotique crédible… » souris-je amusé par l'expression choquée qu'arbora Kate alors que les gars ricanèrent.

« Et quelle solution propose-t-elle ? » voulut savoir Kate, craignant visiblement la réponse.

« C'est justement ce dont nous devons discuter… » déclarais-je en fixant son visage.

Un éclair de jalousie zébra ses magnifiques yeux verts si expressifs en cet instant, mais bien vite, elle reprit un visage impassible et se remit à son rapport, me signifiant que la discussion était close. Mais je savais ce que je voulais. A moi de ne pas flancher et d'aller jusqu'au bout. Mon absence allait forcément la faire réfléchir, et si effectivement elle avait bien joué avec moi ces derniers jours, elle allait vite devenir enragée en m'imaginant avec Gina. Je serais fixé à mon retour au 12th. Si à nouveau le même genre de scène que celle de ce matin se produisait j'aurais ma confirmation définitive.

« Je vais essayer d'être aussi performant que je puisse l'être afin de revenir aussi vite que possible » déclarais-je, amusé par le double sens de ma phrase.

Elle me foudroya du regard avant de reporter son regard sur son écran sans même se donner la peine de me répondre. En me retenant de rire, je me détournais et saluais gaiement les g ars dont le regard ne cessait de passer de Beckett à moi, ce qui me fit un peu plus sourire. Eux aussi me seraient un indicateur précieux de l'humeur de Kate. Si j'avais bien joué mes cartes, et je savais que c'était le cas, elle serait d'une humeur massacrante jusqu'à mon retour, et même au-delà. Avec un frisson d'anticipation teinté d'inquiétude, je me demandais ce qu'elle me ferait subir à mon retour pour me punir de mon audace. Un nouveau sourire débile naquit sur mes lèvres en songeant que je voulais bien être indéfiniment punis par elle si la punition qu'elle m'infligeait était à la hauteur de l'intermède sensuel qu'elle m'avait offert ce matin. La coupure sadique en moins. Ca, j'étais déjà beaucoup moins fan.

En sortant du commissariat, je réfléchissais à ce que j'allais faire. Pas question d'aller déjeuner avec Gina. Le faire croire à Kate était une chose, mais passer à l'acte en était une autre. Tout son langage corporel m'avait appris combien elle avait été jalouse que mon ex puisse revenir sur le devant de la scène, et je ne voulais pas la faire souffrir. Même si elle était encore en couple avec son motard. Quoique si ce qui s'était passé entre nous ces derniers jours s'était bel et bien produit, elle devait l'avoir largué ou était sur le point de le faire. Non, Kate n'était pas ce genre de femme. Pour s'être permis de se comporter comme elle l'avait fait, elle devait forcément avoir retrouvé son statut de célibataire. Déambulant dans les rues, plongé dans mes pensées, je me retrouvais au Bryant Park, et décidais de m'offrir une balade revigorante. Je me promenais donc un long moment dans les allées ensoleillées, pour finalement m'asseoir en face d'un air de jeux où des enfants s'ébattaient en toute innocence, je me laissais de nouveau envahir par mes pensées.

Constatant que j'avais de nouveau mes émotions sous contrôle, et par là-même mon corps, et me sentant suffisamment fort pour affronter Kate, je regardais l'heure et constatais que je l'avais quitté depuis près de trois heures. Bien assez longtemps pour qu'elle se soit imaginée les pires des scenarios et ait fait de la vie des gars un Enfer. Tranquillement, je prenais le chemin de la sortie et décidais de revenir au 12th à pieds.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Merci à tous pour vos commentaires, je suis très heureuse que cette fic continue de vous plaire! **

**J'espère que cette suite vous plaira... **

**Il s'agit du point de vue de Kate, j'espère que sa réaction à la petite revanche de Castle vous plaira! **

**Et si je peux me permettre un conseil... pensé à ouvrir vos fenêtres... il risque de faire chaud subitement... **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoO**

**Chapitre 8** :

Bonjour la discrétion. Si j'avais voulu qu'il se pose plus de questions que ce n'était déjà le cas, je ne m'y serais pas prise autrement. Qu'est-ce qui m'avait pris de lui préparer un café alors que je ne le faisais jamais ? C'était toujours lui qui jouait les garçons de café, mais aujourd'hui, c'était moi qui nous les avais préparés, comme si j'avais eu quelque chose à me faire pardonner. Ce qui était le cas, mais il n'était pas censé être au courant, ou alors pas avant dix ou vingt ans, lorsque nous serions un vieux couple et que nous repenserions à cette histoire en ayant pris assez de recul pour pouvoir en rire. Et voilà que je m'imaginais en vieux couple avec Castle ! L'idée était plaisante, même très, mais totalement surréaliste dans l'état actuel des choses. Plus frustrée et à fleur de peau que jamais, je m'asseyais sur ma chaise, sans pouvoir m'empêcher de jeter des regards vers Rick.

Depuis mon retour, il envoyait des textos et mon inquiétude grandissait au même rythme que le sourire qu'il affichait. Je connaissais ce sourire. C'était celui qu'il prenait lorsqu'il avait une femme dans sa vie et qu'il était sur le point de… Non impossible. Il n'avait personne, j'en étais certaine. Pourtant, son sourire ne me trompait pas. Avec qui discutait-il ? Je mourrais d'envie de lui arracher son téléphone pour vérifier l'identité de son correspondant, mais ce geste aurait révélé ma jalousie. Alors je rongeais mon frein, attendant qu'il se décide à lâcher son maudit iPhone, et qu'il réalise que j'étais là. Finalement, il sembla réaliser où il se trouvait et se tourna de nouveau vers moi. Mais le regard mi-coupable, mi-inquiet qu'il m'adressa me mit instantanément en alerte. Je n'allais pas aimer, mais alors pas du tout ce qu'il était sur le point de me dire. Feignant une totale indifférence, je continuais de taper mes rapports.

Il garda le silence quelques instants, souriant rêveusement de temps en temps, puis il prit une profonde inspiration, et je me tendais imperceptiblement. Et la foudre s'abattît sur moi. Le reste de la discussion s'effectua dans un brouillard dense, et je restais sonnée par ce qu'il venait de m'apprendre. Je ne me reconnectais à la réalité que lorsque Castle s'engouffra dans l'ascenseur pour la rejoindre. Celle que j'avais tant haïe et que je pensais hors course. Mais visiblement, je m'étais bercée d'illusions, et elle avait profité d'une faille dans l'armure de Rick pour s'y engouffrer et lui remettre le grappin dessus. Tout ça par ma faute. Je savais que je n'aurais pas dû tant le pousser. Quel homme pouvait supporter indéfiniment ce genre de traitement avant d'arriver à saturation ? Rick était à point, et c'était Gina qui allait profiter de l'état dans lequel JE l'avais mis.

J'avais une furieuse envie de frapper quelqu'un. Comment Rick pouvait-il ne serait-ce qu'envisager d'assouvir son désir dans les bras de Gina ? Après tout ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous, il allait simplement se tourner vers une autre. Et pourtant, je ne pouvais même pas lui en vouloir. C'était moi qui avais fait en sorte qu'il croit qu'il avait fantasmé toutes nos cessions intimes, je ne pouvais m'en prendre qu'à moi-même. Comme le disait le dicton « comme on fait son lit, on se couche », et moi je venais littéralement de pousser Rick dans celui de Gina alors que je cherchais à l'attirer dans le mien. Il fallait absolument que je trouve le moyen de retourner la situation à mon avantage. Je devais faire comprendre une bonne fois pour toute à Rick que j'étais la seule femme autorisée à profiter de ses « performances » dorénavant.

Jetant un regard à ma montre, je fronçais les sourcils en découvrant que cela faisait déjà plus d'une heure que Rick était parti rejoindre son éditrice. Les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, et je levais la tête, espérant apercevoir Rick, mais bien sûr, il n'était pas là, trop occupé à être performant. Cette seule pensée me mit dans une rage noire, et je passais mes nerfs sur mon clavier, et lorsqu'Esposito se risqua à me faire remarquer que je devrais peut-être frapper moins fort, je lui hurlais dessus qu'au lieu de se tourner les pouces, il ferait mieux d'aller faire un tour aux archives pour vérifier que tous les dossiers étaient à jour et complets. Et comme Ryan ricana, amusé de la punition, je lui ordonnais de se joindre à son partenaire. Ils échangèrent un regard entendu et désabusé que je préférais ignorer de peur d'en prendre un pour taper sur l'autre. Sans demande leur reste, ils s'éclipsèrent rapidement, conscients qu'il valait mieux se trouver loin de moi en ce moment.

Je savais que je devais me maîtriser, ne pas me laisser submerger par mes émotions, mais Rick n'était pas le seul à être frustré et fou de désir. Et de l'imaginer en cet instant même dans un lit avec Gina, la comblant comme je voulais qu'il me comble, je devenais folle. Et plus je restais assise sur cette chaise, plus je me sentais bouillir. Ne supportant plus l'attente, je me levais si brusquement que j'envoyais valser ma chaise contre la grille derrière moi, et m'élançais au pas de charge vers la salle de sport. Rien de tel pour me vider la tête que de frapper dans un sac de sable. Me rendant dans les vestiaires, je me mettais rapidement en tenue, et après un bref échauffement, je commençais mon entraînement. Et alors que j'enchaînais les coups, je me surprenais à imaginer la blonde pulpeuse devant moi, et je frappais avec toute la hargne et la jalousie que je ressentais pour elle.

J'ignorais combien de temps je restais là, à frapper de toutes mes forces dans ce sac, mais je n'arrêtais que lorsqu'un énième coup, donné dans un hurlement de colère me fit vaciller. Sans forces, je tombais à genoux sur le sol, et haletante, constatais que cela n'avait en rien apaisé ma jalousie. Au contraire, celle-ci n'avait fait qu'enflée à chaque coups que je portais. Je haïssais Gina, et j'en voulais encore plus à Rick de s'être tourné vers elle alors qu'il aurait pu essayer de faire de ses fantasmes une réalité en tentant sa chance avec moi. Mais peut-être n'étais-je que ça, un fantasme. Il me désirait, mais n'avait aucune intention de passer de la théorie à la pratique. Cette pensée me serra le cœur, et je sentis un nœud se former au fond de ma gorge. Il en avait visiblement assez de sans cesse se faire jeter, et il avait décidé de passer à autre chose. Perdue dans mes pensées, j'allais me doucher avant de revenir à mon bureau, bien décidée à ne plus laisser Castle parasiter mes pensées.

Me rasseyant à mon bureau, je réfléchissais à la meilleure façon de me débarrasser de l'obsession qu'il représentait à mes yeux. S'il trouvait normal d'aller assouvir son désir dans les bras de la première ex venue, je ne voyais pas pourquoi je n'en ferais pas autant. Évidemment, je me voyais mal appeler Josh pour lui demander de me rendre ce service. Mais je pouvais toujours proposer à Lanie une petite virée en boîte. Je n'aurais aucune difficulté à rencontrer un type qui ne demanderait pas mieux qu'une nuit de débauche sans le moindre engagement. Rassérénée par cette pensée, je me remettais plus sereinement au travail, et achevais la quasi-totalité de mes rapports lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrirent, livrant passage à Castle. En le voyant approcher, un sourire aux lèvres et une expression détendue sur le visage, je sentis mes belles résolutions partir en fumée, et ma jalousie refaire surface.

Autant pour moi. Je n'arriverais pas à me le sortir de la tête, et ce n'était pas en me jetant de nouveau sur le premier type venu que j'allais y parvenir. Je devais accepter que j'avais Castle dans la peau et que quoi que je fasse, je finissais toujours par lui revenir, tout comme il me revenait. Et je n'allais pas laisser cette sangsue de Gina me le voler encore une fois. Non, il était temps que j'use de toutes les armes en ma possession pour faire de Richard Castle ma propriété privée et exclusive. Et j'allais commencer par une nouvelle cession torride dont il aurait du mal à se remettre. J'allais lui sortir Gina de la tête une bonne fois pour toute. Et cette fois, je me moquais bien qu'il comprenne. En fait je l'espérais, même si je ne pourrais sûrement pas m'empêcher de m'amuser avec lui, je voulais qu'il sache que tout les rêves qu'il avait nourris à mon encontre, du plus sage au plus débridé, pouvaient devenir réalité.

Mais nous étions au commissariat, et je ne pouvais pas à nouveau me laisser aller à mes pulsions sur mon lieu de travail. Déjà que ce matin nous avions eu de la chance de ne pas nous faire prendre, alors j'allais éviter de tenter le diable une seconde fois. Tranquillement, il revint s'asseoir à mes côtés et m'adressa un sourire éclatant qui acheva de faire monter ma colère. A croire que la situation l'amusait ! Ce qui dans le fond ne m'étonnerait pas plus que ça connaissant l'oiseau. Et bien s'il voulait s'amuser, nous serions deux. L'ignorant royalement, je terminais mes rapports, sachant que le capitaine les voulait sur son bureau avant son retour. Heureusement, il me restait plus de deux heures pour ça. Je m'attendais à ce que Castle tente de m'interrompre en me distrayant par ces blagues puériles dont il avait le secret, mais il n'en fit rien. Il restait sagement assis sur sa chaise, les yeux dans le vague et un sourire idiot sur le visage.

Visiblement il avait passé un bon moment et ne s'en cachait pas. Heureusement que les gars étaient encore aux archives, parce que j'entendais déjà les commentaires grivois et de mauvais goûts qui n'auraient pas manqués de fuser. Et si d'habitude, je les ignorais, là, j'aurais explosée, surtout que Castle n'aurait pas pu s'empêcher de se vanter sur ses exploits sportifs. Verte de jalousie, je fermais le dossier dans un claquement sec qui se répercuta sur les murs du bureau quasi vide, faisant sursauter Castle qui posa sur moi un regard interrogateur. Même si je crus y discerner une lueur d'amusement qui me donna envie de l'étriper. Ou de l'embrasser, au choix. Avant de faire une bêtise, je me levais pour gagner le bureau du capitaine, remarquant que les stores en étaient baissés, signe que le bureau était vide. Je n'eus pas besoin de me retourner pour savoir que Castle m'avait suivie.

Alors que je déposais les dossiers complétés qui n'attendaient plus que la signature du capitaine, j'entendis la porte du bureau se fermer, et je me retins de sourire. Sans me retourner, je me dirigeais vers la baie vitrée, et jetais un œil sur la route en contrebas avant de reporter mon attention sur le ciel. Le soleil avait entreprit sa lente course pour rejoindre l'horizon, et le ciel se parait de ces teintes douces et apaisantes, prémices de la nuit. Je restais longuement à fixer le ciel se parer de son manteau nocturne, sans plus prêté attention à mon partenaire, comme s'il n'avait pas été dans la même pièce que moi.

« K… Beckett ? » M'appela-t-il hésitant.

Le son de sa voix me fit légèrement sursauter de par sa proximité. Je ne m'étais pas aperçue qu'il s'était tant rapproché de moi, et lorsque je me retournais, je me heurtais presque à son torse musclé. Relevant la tête, je m'efforçais de garder un masque d'impassibilité face à son expression de chien battu. Je le fixais un long moment, mais de le sentir si proche de moi, me rendais folle, et incapable de me contenir plus longtemps, je l'attrapais brusquement par sa veste, le plaquant brutalement contre le mur. Et sans lui laisser le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, je me plaquais contre lui, m'emparant furieusement de ses lèvres. Mon baiser n'avait rien de tendre ni de romantique. Il s'agissait d'une conquête, d'une prise de possession d'un territoire. Rick était à moi et je voulais qu'il le comprenne, et surtout qu'il ne l'oublie plus jamais.

Sentant ses mains partir en exploration de mon corps, je me saisissais de ses poignets, les collant fermement contre le mur de chaque côté de ses hanches, l'empêchant ainsi de participer à notre étreinte dont je comptais bien garder l'entier contrôle cette fois. J'avais une mission, et je ne me laisserai pas distraire par le désir qu'il me faisait ressentir. Pas avant de l'avoir fait plier sous mes assauts. Son gémissement de plaisir ou de protestation, je n'aurais su le dire en cet instant, me rendis encore plus farouche, et j'accentuais l'impétuosité de mon emprise sur lui, me délectant de le sentir à mon entière merci. Sans quitter ses lèvres, ma langue envahissant sans scrupule sa bouche accueillante, je me mis à onduler contre lui, me glorifiant de le sentir grandir et durcir contre moi. Me faisant de plus en plus provocante, je remontais ma jambe, l'enroulant autour de sa cuisse, et je me frottais un peu plus contre lui.

Quittant enfin sa bouche, je souriais de satisfaction alors que j'observais son magnifique visage. Il arborait un masque de pure agonie, les yeux fermés et les lèvres entrouvertes sur une respiration haletante. Je me mordis violemment la lèvre de plaisir en l'entendant gémir mon prénom, me suppliant d'arrêter de le torturer et de le laisser participer. Mais je n'en avais pas encore fini avec lui. Accélérant le rythme de mon bassin contre sa virilité palpitante, je glissais mon visage dans son cou, et au moment où je sentis tout son corps se tendre comme un arc, un long râle d'agonie se répercutant dans la pièce, je relâchais ses mains et remontaient les miennes en une lente caresse. Je posais fermement une main sur sa nuque, l'immobilisant pour moi, et laissais l'autre se faufiler dans ses cheveux sur lesquels je tirais violemment pour mieux exposer la peau si délicate et tentante de son cou à ma bouche affamée.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de se remettre de la déferlante de plaisir qui s'était abattue sur lui, je plongeais mes lèvres dans son cou, mes dents s'y plantant légèrement, et je refermais ma bouche sur ce petit morceau de peau que je me mis à maltraiter sans répit. Les mains de Rick se posèrent sur mes hanches, me faisant me cambrer un peu plus contre lui, mais je n'en avais cure et continuais ma tâche. Je voulais le marquer pour qu'il sache qu'il m'appartenait, et je comptais bien réussir dans mon entreprise. Alors, longuement et avec application, je me concentrais sur cette zone délicate, ne la libérant que lorsque je sentis Rick renaître à la vie, signe qu'il était prêt pour un second round, et qu'il était plus que temps de mettre un terme à cet intermède, surtout que le capitaine n'allait plus tarder à revenir.

Sur une dernière morsure, je délaissais enfin son cou, ne prenant pas la peine d'admirer mon œuvre et l'embrassais une dernière fois avec toute la ferveur et le désir qu'il m'inspirait. A bout de souffle, je m'éloignais de lui, et profitant de ce qu'il gardait les yeux fermés, comme s'il s'attendait à un nouvel assaut, je quittais le bureau et retournais au mien, heureuse de constater que personne n'était là pour s'interroger sur le temps qu'il m'avait fallut pour accomplir une tâche qui ne demandait pas plus de cinq minutes. Incapable de rester en place, je me dirigeais vers la salle de repos et me préparais un nouveau café, plus pour m'occuper les mains que par réelle envie. Une fois mon café prêt, je m'adossais à la table, et réfléchissais à la suite des évènements. A ce niveau-là, c'était quitte ou double. Soit Rick pensait à nouveau avoir fantasmé, soit il comprenait enfin et l'heure des explications avaient sonnées.

De mon poste d'observation, j'avais une vue imprenable sur la porte du bureau du capitaine, et je commençais à m'inquiéter de ne pas voir Rick en sortir lorsqu'il apparut enfin sur le seuil de la porte. Ses cheveux étaient en bataille, et je sentis le bout de mes doigts me picoter tant j'avais envie de le rejoindre pour les remettre en place. Il hésita à sortir, se passant une main dans sa tignasse, et son regard balaya les locaux avant de se poser sur moi. Son regard se troubla un peu plus, et c'est d'une démarche hésitante qu'il pénétra dans la pièce. Baissant les yeux, je constatais rapidement qu'il avait réussis à calmer ses ardeurs, et je détournais rapidement le regard pour qu'il ne me surprenne pas à regarder son entrejambe. Sans un mot, il alla se préparer un café à son tour, et je remarquais qu'il doublait la dose de caféine. Le pauvre, je l'avais vraiment perturbé cette fois. Mais j'ignorais s'il avait enfin compris ou pas, et je décidais donc de tester le terrain.

« Un problème Castle ? » m'enquis-je en constatant que sa main tremblait légèrement.

« Je… je ne suis pas sûr… » soupira-t-il en se tournant légèrement vers moi sans pour autant osé croiser mon regard.

J'allais l'interroger de nouveau lorsque mon regard se posa sur son cou. A l'endroit où j'avais posé mes lèvres était apparue une large marque violacée, et je constatais non sans fierté que celle-ci allait mettre des semaines avant de disparaître. Je ne l'avais pas raté, un vrai travail de professionnelle. L'avait-il aperçu ou bien n'avait-il pas encore croisé son reflet dans un miroir ?

« Joli suçon Castle, votre déjeuner d'affaire a du être plus intéressant que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez avant de partir ! » lançais-je sarcastiquement avant de déposer ma tasse vide dans l'évier et de quitter la pièce.

Sans attendre sa réaction, je me saisissais de mes affaires et résistant à l'envie de jeter un regard dans sa direction, je me hâtais vers l'ascenseur, désireuse de mettre autant de distance que possible entre lui et moi. Je voulais lui laisser le temps de réaliser et d'en tirer les conclusions qui s'imposaient. Quoi qu'il arrive à présent, je ne pouvais plus rien y faire. J'avais étalées toutes mes cartes, et c'est Castle qui avait le jeu en main à présent. A lui de choisir de faire tapis ou de relancer.


	9. Chapter 9

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Un petit coucou vite fait pour vous mettre la suite de cette fic... **

**Je vous préviens que j'ai un emploi du temps de fou de prévu pour les semaines à venir, alors je ne sais pas trop quand je serais en mesure de poster la suite 'qu'il faut d'abord que je prenne le temps d'écrire...)...**

**En attendant j'espère que ce nouveau chapitre vous conviendra, et comme toujours n'hésitez pas à me laisser vos impressions...**

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**POV de Rick :**

**Chapitre 9** :

Je mis de longues minutes avant de réaliser que tout était fini. Mais avait-ce seulement commencé ou bien avais-je encore une fois été le fruit de mon imagination fertile ? Rouvrant lentement les yeux, je soupirais en constatant que le bureau du capitaine était désespérément vide. Avec un soupir découragé, je me passais une main lasse dans les cheveux et baissais les yeux vers le sol, cherchant à déterminer si oui ou non Kate m'avait sauté dessus. Au vue de la réaction de mon corps, je serais tenté de répondre par l'affirmative, mais j'étais mieux placé que quiconque pour savoir que quand j'en venais à ma muse, j'avais de plus en plus de mal à me contrôler. Une chose était sûre, je n'avais pas réagit aussi intensément depuis mon adolescence, et je me sentais mortifié. Si cet intermède érotique avait bel et bien eut lieu, je n'étais pas étonné que Kate ait pris la fuite. Elle devait être déçue que je n'aie pas plus de self-control qu'un adolescent pré pubère.

Il était temps que je sache à quoi m'en tenir. Si je continuais comme ça, j'allais devenir fou à force d'incertitude. Mais comment aborder la question sans passer pour le pervers de l'année ? Je me voyais mal aller la trouver et lui demander si oui ou non elle s'amusait à m'allumer depuis ma sortie d'hôpital. Elle allait m'y renvoyer aussi sec, ça ne faisait pas l'ombre d'un doute. Quoi que ce serait peut-être une bonne chose ! Pourtant je devais savoir. Je ne tiendrais pas indéfiniment à ce rythme-là. Lentement, peu pressé de me trouver dans la même pièce que ma muse, je me stoppais sur le seuil du bureau du capitaine et, me passant une nouvelle fois la main dans les cheveux, n'osant même pas imaginer ce à quoi je devais ressembler, je scrutais l'endroit du regard, cherchant Kate. Finalement, mon regard croisa le sien. Elle était légèrement assise sur la table de la salle de repos et buvait tranquillement un café.

J'hésitais à la rejoindre avant de me morigéner intérieurement. Elle n'allait pas me mordre tout de même. Quoi que, si l'épisode dans le bureau du capitaine était réel, c'était à voir. En repensant à la façon dont elle s'était frottée contre moi, me marquant de sa bouche et de ses dents, un frémissement d'excitation me secoua. J'avais toujours su que sous l'apparence de sophistication et de froideur qu'elle affichait se cachait une femme passionnée dont la sensualité ne demandait qu'à être ravivée. De peur de provoquer un nouvel incident, je me détournais précipitamment et allais me préparer un café, cherchant comment aborder le sujet. Mais sentant l'état dans lequel je me trouvais, elle aborda la question, d'une voix légèrement inquiète.

« Je… je ne suis pas sûr… » soupirais-je en me tournant légèrement vers elle sans pour autant oser croiser son regard.

Je tremblais littéralement à force de tant retenir mes émotions, ce qui n'était jamais bon signe. D'une façon ou d'une autre il allait falloir que j'extériorise tout ça, et le plus vite possible. Je ne tiendrais pas plus longtemps à un tel niveau de frustration. J'avais atteint mon seuil critique de tension sexuelle, et j'avais besoin d'un exutoire. Maintenant. Finalement j'aurais peut-être vraiment dû aller déjeuner avec Gina. Mais je chassais bien vite cette pensée. Ca aurait été une terrible erreur. Déjà que la dernière fois, j'avais été à deux doigts de lui arracher la tête parce qu'elle se montrait de plus en plus envahissante, cette fois, nous nous serions étripés lorsqu'elle aurait compris que je mettais servi d'elle pour me soulager. Durant toute ma réflexion, je sentis le regard de Beckett vriller sur moi, et mon rythme cardiaque s'accélérait crescendo. Mon corps lui savait parfaitement avec qui il désirait assouvir la moindre de ses envies. Comment réagirait-elle si je tentais des travaux d'approche ? Me suivrait-elle sur les chemins de la volupté comme elle le faisait dans mes fantasmes, ou bien me rembarrerait-elle, me plantant son glock au milieu du visage pour appuyer son point de vue ?

« Joli suçon Castle, votre déjeuner d'affaire a dû être plus intéressant que ce à quoi vous vous attendiez avant de partir ! » lança-t-elle d'un ton sarcastique me tirant de mes pensées.

Avant que j'ai pu esquisser la moindre réaction, elle quitta brusquement la pièce, et ébahi je la vis attraper ses affaires et vider les lieux. Mais de quoi parlait-elle ? Je n'avais pas de suçon ! Intrigué, je me dirigeais vers les toilettes des hommes à la recherche d'un miroir. Et mes yeux s'ouvrirent grands comme des soucoupes à la vue de la marque violacée qui marquait la peau tendre de mon cou. J'avais été attaqué par un vampire, ce n'était pas possible autrement. Un vampire nommé Kate Beckett. Alors je n'avais rien imaginé. Ma chambre, l'ascenseur, la salle de tir, et le bureau du capitaine. Tout avait bel et bien eut lieu. Mais pourquoi ? Dans un état second, je quittais à mon tour le 12th et montais dans un taxi pour regagner la maison. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? Elle avait bien du rire de moi en tout cas. Plus j'y réfléchissais, plus une sourde colère montait en moi.

Elle s'était bien amusée à mes dépends, jouant avec mes nerfs. Qu'avait-elle cherché à prouver ? Qu'elle pouvait me rendre dingue au point que j'en perde tout contrôle ? Dans ce cas, elle avait brillement réussi. Elle avait joué avec moi, me faisant découvrir des délices insoupçonnés, me donnant l'illusion de pouvoir me les approprier avant de les soustraire à ma vue avec un plaisir sadique. Je savais qu'elle aimait me taquiner, flirter avec moi, mais là elle avait fait preuve d'une cruauté qui me laissait pantois. Jamais je n'aurais cru qu'elle pouvait se comporter ainsi, surtout avec moi. Moi qui pensais qu'un respect mutuel et une profonde amitié nous liaient, je m'étais visiblement bercé d'illusions. Et elle venait de me le démontrer d'une façon magistrale. Démoralisé, et plus abattu que je ne me souvenais l'avoir jamais été, je regagnais le loft, et sans adresser la parole à mère et Alexis, allais m'enfermer dans mon bureau. Que devais-je faire à présent ?

Je ne pouvais pas retourner au 12th et faire comme si de rien n'était. C'était au-dessus de mes forces. Et je ne voulais pas risquer de me trouver face à elle et d'être incapable de me contrôler. Je risquais de dire ou de faire quelque chose que je pourrais regretter. J'en étais même certain. Peut-être devrais-je prendre mes distances à couvert de mon roman à finir le temps que les choses se tassent et que je fasse le deuil de notre relation intime ? Je devais me faire à l'idée que nous ne dépasserions jamais le cadre d'une relation professionnelle. Avant ces derniers jours, j'avais la prétention de dire que nous étions amis, mais une amie m'aurait-elle fait subir de telles tortures sans le moindre état d'âme ? En soupirant, j'ouvrais le tiroir de mon bureau et en sortait la bouteille de cognac que j'y rangeais pour les soirs où l'inspiration me faisait défaut. J'avais besoin d'un sérieux remontant tant la pilule était amère et difficile à avalée.

Laissant le liquide ambré envahir mon palais avant de glisser le long de ma gorge, enflammant tout sur son passage, je repensais au comportement de Kate ces derniers jours. Et surtout à ses réactions durant nos étreintes. Ses gémissements et ses cris de plaisir n'avaient pas été feints, j'en étais persuadé. Elle avait pris du plaisir entre mes bras, avait apprécié chacune de nos étreintes. Et puis c'était toujours elle qui les avait initiées maintenant que j'y repensais. Et j'avais eu raison, cette femme était un véritable volcan, un tsunami de passion et de sensualité. Rien que de repenser à la fougue qu'elle avait mis à me rendre mes caresses et mes baisers, je sentis mon corps s'embraser. Alors non je ne comprenais pas. Pourquoi avait-elle fait ça ? N'était-ce qu'un jeu de plus, le stade supérieur de cette guerre des nerfs que nous nous livrions depuis le début de notre partenariat ?

Je ne pouvais y croire. C'était peut-être stupide, et de toute façon, je n'étais plus à ça près, mais je n'arrivais pas à y croire. Et en un flash de lucidité, je repensais à son comportement de l'après-midi. A sa réaction lorsque j'avais mentionné Gina. Elle avait été jalouse. Furieusement jalouse. Et sa réaction n'avait pas tardée. Parce que dans le bureau du capitaine, elle ne s'était pas contentée de me rendre fou. Elle m'avait marqué comme sa propriété. Elle avait fait valoir ses droits sur mon corps, et le suçon que j'avais dans le cou en attestait. Et c'était elle qui en avait parlé. Elle qui avait mis fin au jeu. A cette constatation, un lent sourire étira mes lèvres, et tout mon corps se détendit lentement. Elle aurait pu continuer à feindre, mais l'idée de me savoir dans les bras d'une autre l'avait fait réagir au-delà de mes espérances. Elle en avait assez de jouer et me l'avait fait comprendre.

Et j'avais enfin reçu le message. Comme mu par un ressort, je me ruais hors de mon bureau comme un diable de sa boîte sous le regard de plus en plus incrédule de mère et Alexis et courais comme un possédé dans les escaliers. Dans ma chambre, j'ouvrais en grand ma penderie, mais me ravisais et décidais d'aller prendre une douche avant toute chose. Une fois lavée, je m'apprêtais à me raser avant de me rappeler que Kate avait eu l'air d'aimer le contact de ma barbe naissante contre la peau délicate de son corps divin. Je décidais donc de rester comme ça, et puis ça me donnait un petit côté rebelle que j'appréciais. De retour devant ma penderie, je passais en revue le choix impressionnant qui s'offrait à moi, réfléchissant à la meilleure façon de la faire craquer dès le premier regard.

J'optais finalement pour un jean qui moulait avantageusement mes fesses et une chemise d'un bleu qui s'harmonisait parfaitement avec mes yeux et soulignait avantageusement les muscles de mon torse et de mes bras. Une paire de mocassin en cuir compléta ma tenue, ainsi qu'une veste de costume qui me donnait une allure décontractée. M'emparant de mon portefeuille, de mon cellulaire et de mes clés, je me précipitais de nouveau dans les escaliers, et sans prêter attention au regard légèrement inquiet de mère et d'Alexis, quittais le loft sans perdre une seconde. Dans la rue, j'hélais un taxi, et après lui avoir donné l'adresse de Kate, je me laissais à nouveau aller dans le méandre de mes pensées. Je devais agir avec subtilité. M'assurer d'avoir tirer les bonnes conclusions. Et surtout, je devais lui faire quelque peu payer l'état dans lequel elle m'avait mis. Ensuite seulement, je songerais à éteindre le feu qu'elle avait allumé en nous et qui menaçait à présent de nous consumer littéralement.

Alors que le taxi s'engageait dans sa rue, je lui demandais de s'arrêter devant un italien qu'elle affectionnait et commandais une sélection de ses plats préférés. Autant mettre toutes les chances de mon côté. En bas de son immeuble, je réglais ma course et pénétrais dans son immeuble, choisissant l'escalier pour rallier son appartement. Une fois devant celui-ci, je prenais une profonde inspiration pour me donner du courage, conscient que je m'apprêtais à livrer un combat de titan. Kate avait fait exploser les enchères, et je savais qu'en venant ici, je prenais le risque de tout perdre. Pourtant, cette idée, bien qu'effrayante, ne me fis pas reculer. Je l'avais trop longtemps fait, et puisqu'elle semblait enfin encline à nous donner une chance, du moins espérais-je que c'était ce que son comportement signifiait, je n'allais pas être celui qui freinerais des quatre fers cette fois. Redressant la tête et carrant les épaules, je dédaignais la sonnette et tapais du poing contre le bois de sa porte. Le son se répercuta dans la cage d'escalier silencieuse, et je songeais que j'y étais peut-être allé un peu fort.

Je m'apprêtais à cogner de nouveau devant l'absence de réponse lorsque la porte s'ouvrit enfin sur une Kate renversante. La bouche grand ouverte, je me mis à la déshabiller du regard, envoûté par la vision qu'elle m'offrait. Elle sortait visiblement de sa douche et ne portait en tout et pour tout qu'une petite serviette qui la rendait particulièrement indécente. Ses longs cheveux étaient retenus par une pince sur le sommet de sa tête, mais des mèches s'étaient échappées et cascadaient doucement autour de son visage. De fines gouttelettes nimbaient sa peau diaphane et délicate d'éclats miroitant qui exerçaient une fascination sur moi, et je me retenais de me pencher sur elle pour venir les cueillir du bout de la langue. Quant à ses jambes… je préférais ne pas y penser de peur de me couvrir de ridicule. Luttant contre mes pulsions les plus primaires, je relevais les yeux pour croiser son regard, notant la rougeur qui avait envahit ses épaules et son visage. Etait-elle gênée ou excitée par l'intensité de mon regard ?

« Que faites-vous là Castle ? » s'enquit-elle en se mordillant nerveusement la lèvre.

« J'ai beaucoup à me faire pardonner, alors en signe de paix j'ai apporté le repas ! » expliquais-je en lui montrant les sacs de provisions.

« Entrez » accepta-t-elle en lançant un regard gourmand à mon offrande.

« Merci » acceptais-je en faisant un pas en avant, passant mes sacs dans ma main droite afin de libérer ma main gauche.

La tentation était trop forte pour que je n'en profite pas, et puis autant donner le ton de cette soirée dès maintenant. Alors qu'elle s'écartait légèrement pour me laisser entrer, je levais le bras, feignant de vouloir remettre ma mèche en place, et caressait sa poitrine dans le mouvement. Sans m'arrêter, je poursuivais mon chemin jusque son canapé, souriant en l'entendant prendre une profonde inspiration. Visiblement ma caresse ne l'avait pas laissée indifférente. Satisfait, j'allais poser mes sacs dans la cuisine avant de revenir sur mes pas, souriant un peu plus en voyant qu'elle était restée tétanisée près de la porte.

« Tout va bien Beckett ? » m'enquis-je innocemment en enfonçant mes mains dans les poches de mon jean.

« Oui… » finit-elle par dire en secouant légèrement la tête comme pour s'éclaircir les idées avant d'ajouter en s'avançant vers moi « Faites comme chez vous, je vais aller passer une tenue plus convenable »

« Oh mais cette tenue me convient parfaitement à moi ! » m'exclamais-je en lui souriant d'un air provocant.

Je vis une lueur dangereuse s'allumer dans son regard, et elle continua d'avancer vers moi jusqu'à ne plus être qu'à quelques centimètres de moi, faisant dangereusement s'accélérer mon rythme cardiaque.

« Je pense que vous avez assez profité du spectacle monsieur l'écrivain, je ne voudrais pas être responsable d'une nouvelle rechute… » me provoqua-t-elle avant de s'éloigner vers sa chambre.

Cette femme aurait ma peau, mais au moins je constatais que nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. Décidant de me rendre utile pendant son absence, je retirais ma veste que j'allais poser sur le dossier d'une chaise avant de regagner la cuisine pour mettre notre dîner dans des assiettes que j'amenais dans le salon. Il me serait plus aisé de mettre mon plan à exécution si nous dînions l'un près de l'autre plutôt qu'à table. Et puis je pourrais prétexter la proximité de nos corps pour la toucher sans cesse.

« Il y a du vin dans la cuisine pour accompagner le dîner » déclara-t-elle dans mon dos.

Surpris, ne l'ayant pas entendu revenir, je me tournais vers elle, et me figeais en la découvrant. Pourtant sa tenue n'avait rien d'exceptionnel. Elle portait tout comme moi un jean moulant qui accentuait la finesse de sa silhouette et un petit pull vert qui s'arrêtait au-dessus du nombril et dont la fermeture éclaire laissait voir la naissance de ses seins. Elle avait détachée ses longs cheveux et était pieds nus, ce qui lui donnait un petit air sauvage et félin. Elle était renversante et semblait parfaitement consciente de l'effet qu'elle avait sur moi.

« Ce serait parfait en effet » acquiesçais-je en la regardant attraper ladite bouteille ainsi que des verres avant de venir s'installer à mes côtés.

« Bon appétit Kate » soufflais-je en insistant bien sur son prénom.

« Merci à vous aussi Castle… » répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire en coin avant d'ajouter « Je vous laisse nous servir ? »

« Avec plaisir » acceptais-je avant de déboucher la bouteille avec dextérité et de verser le liquide écarlate dans nos verres.

Reposant la bouteille, je m'emparais des verres et lui tendais le sien dont elle s'empara d'un mouvement gracieux du poignet. Nos doigts se frôlèrent, et je prolongeais la caresse au maximum avant de rompre le contact pour attraper une fourchette et commencer à manger. Si Kate sembla troublée, elle n'en laissa rien paraître et commença à son tour à manger. La discussion s'engagea naturellement entre nous, et nous dînâmes tranquillement. Pourtant, je restais sur mes gardes, et je sentais Kate tout aussi vigilante que moi, et un nouveau jeu s'installa entre nous. A la moindre faille, l'un ou l'autre s'y engageait, cherchant à déstabiliser l'autre. Et plus la soirée avançait, plus l'atmosphère se faisait électrique, lourde de désir. La moindre occasion m'était bonne pour poser ma main sur son corps, et ses frémissements m'étaient des indicateurs précieux quant à l'effet que mes gestes avaient sur elle. Mais si au départ elle n'avait pas semblé savoir comment agir, ça n'avait pas duré, et elle avait vite répondu à chacune de mes attaques.

Si je lui frôlais la cuisse, elle laissait sa main s'égarer sur mon bras, si c'était sa main que je touchais, sa cuisse venait accidentellement se coller à la mienne. Dans un accès d'audace, j'avais oser renouveler ma caresse sur sa poitrine en tendant le bras pour m'emparer de la bouteille de vin alors qu'elle se penchait au-dessus de la table pour remplir à nouveau son assiette, et sa représailles n'avait pas tarder à arriver. Alors que je me levais pour aller chercher notre dessert que j'avais laissé au frais, elle avait tendu le bras, frôlant la partie la plus sensible de mon anatomie, me faisant immédiatement réagir à cette caresse diabolique. J'avais cherché à capter son regard, mais elle avait poursuivit son geste et s'était tranquillement délesté de son assiette avant de se réinstaller confortablement sur le canapé. Ce petit jeu me galvanisait, mais je savais que je ne tiendrais plus longtemps. Je devais décider de la prochaine étape. Et surtout, je voulais l'amener à confesser son attitude. Vaste programme, surtout connaissant son caractère têtu.

M'emparant des coupelles de tiramisu, je retournais m'asseoir, et souriais en voyant la lueur de gourmandise qui s'était allumée dans son regard étincelant. Je retenais un grognement en la voyant se passer la langue sur ses lèvres charnues et bien plus appétissantes que je ne l'avais imaginé. Me rasseyant plus près d'elle qu'à mon départ, je commençais à manger avant de m'arrêter pour la regarder faire. Dans des gestes d'une lenteur calculée, elle plongea sa cuillère dans sa coupelle et la porta à ses lèvres. Un gémissement de délectation lui échappa et elle rejeta la tête en arrière en fermant les yeux, son visage reflétant un plaisir sans nom. Durant tout le repas, elle avait fait preuve d'une sensualité exacerbée, transformant chaque bouchée en une provocation indicible, mais là, ça dépassait tout. Je devais faire quelque chose pour ne pas lui sauter dessus tout de suite. Détournant péniblement le regard, je constatais que j'avais tant malmené mon propre dessert que celui-ci avait piètre allure à présent, mais cela me donna une idée pour lui retourner ses provocations.

Lentement, je reposais ma cuillère, la faisant teinter contre le verre de sa table afin d'attirer son attention, et lorsque je fus certain qu'elle m'observait à travers ses cils, je me saisissais d'un morceau du dessert qui s'émietta un peu plus entre mes doigts et portais le tout à mes lèvres. Un soupir de satisfaction m'échappa et je poussais la provocation jusqu'à me lécher les doigts consciencieusement. Du coin de l'œil, je constatais triomphalement que Kate paraissait envoûtée par le mouvement de ma langue, et je la vis se pencher de plus en plus vers moi, comme attirer par un aimant. Elle se mordillait furieusement la lèvre, et ce n'est que lorsqu'un gémissement d'envie lui échappa que je cessais ma petite démonstration. Feignant de ne rien avoir remarqué, je terminais mon dessert et allais ensuite jeter nos déchets à la poubelle. Ces tâches ménagères accomplies, me permettant de reprendre un tant soit peu mon sang-froid, je me retournais et découvrais que Kate me couvait d'un regard brûlant qui ne cachait plus rien de ses envies.

Ce constat me fit un peu plus sourire, et je décidais qu'il était plus que temps que je mette en application la fin de mon plan. Nonchalamment je m'avançais dans la pièce et récupérais ma veste que j'enfilais avant de me tourner de nouveau vers Kate qui m'observait faire avec contrariété. Visiblement, elle ne souhaitait pas me voir partir. Mais si elle voulait que je reste, elle allait devoir clairement me le demander. Fini de jouer, elle allait devoir me faire part de ce qu'elle voulait vraiment. J'en avais assez de devoir interprété la moindre de ses actions. Je voulais que l'on joue cartes sur table et que l'on se montre enfin honnêtes l'un avec l'autre.

« Merci pour cette délicieuse soirée Kate, mais il est tard, je vais vous laissez aller dormir » déclarais-je en me dirigeant vers la porte de son appartement.

Je me retenais à grande peine en la voyant se lever comme mue par un ressort, et s'avancer prestement dans ma direction. Nous atteignîmes la porte au même moment, et nos mains se posèrent simultanément sur la poignée de la porte.

« Un problème Kate ? » m'enquis-je en l'interrogeant du regard.

« En effet Castle, il y en a un » répliqua-t-elle en se glissant entre moi et la porte, m'empêchant de quitter son appartement.

« Aurais-je oublié quelque chose ? » m'étonnais-je en fronçant les sourcils feignant de ne pas comprendre son langage corporel.

« D'éteindre l'incendie que vous avez allumé » me répliqua-t-elle en se passant la langue sur ses lèvres.

« Je pourrais vous retournez le compliment lieutenant… » répliquais-je en faisant un pas vers elle.

« Vous êtes en feu Castle ? » s'enquit-elle en s'adossant à sa porte dans une posture des plus aguichantes.

Elle semblait un peu trop s'amuser à mon goût, mais comment lui en vouloir alors qu'elle me regardait comme si elle était sur le point de me dévorer ? J'en étais incapable alors que je sentais que nous étions sur le point de franchir enfin la dernière barrière qui entravait notre relation. Mais je décidais de jouer encore un peu et de la pousser à avouer.

« Heureusement pour moi, je connais un excellent extincteur… » la provoquais-je avant d'ajouter « Et je ne voudrais pas la faire attendre plus que de raison… »

« Oh non Castle, je pensais avoir été claire dans le bureau du capitaine ! Je suis la seule dorénavant à avoir le droit de disposer de votre corps ! » gronda-t-elle alors qu'une lueur dangereuse s'allumait dans son regard.

Enfin ! Enfin elle admettait qu'elle avait tout fait pour me séduire jusqu'à me rendre fou de désir pour elle. Sans la quitter du regard, je m'approchais implacablement d'elle jusqu'à ce que nos deux corps soient collés l'un à l'autre. Lentement, je posais mes mains sur sa taille, et avant qu'elle ait le temps de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, je la tournais prestement pour la détacher de la porte.

« Vous vous êtes bien amusée lieutenant? » grondais-je en la plaquant contre le mur, ses mains emprisonnées entre une des miennes au-dessus de sa tête.

« Beaucoup pour tout vous dire monsieur l'écrivain » répliqua-t-elle avec un petit sourire provocant avant d'ajouter « Mais j'en ai assez de jouer, pas toi? »

Sans prendre la peine de répondre, je m'emparais violemment de ses lèvres, plaquant mon corps contre le sien, m'assurant ainsi qu'elle ne me filerait pas entre les doigts une nouvelle fois.


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Merci pour vos commentaires qui m'ont fait très plaisir... **

**Voici le chapitre tant attendu, et je ne peux que vous conseillez de prévoir les glaçons et d'ouvrir vos fenêtres en grand...**

**Ceci est mon dernier chapitre d'avance, donc je m'excuses d'avance pour l'attente qui pourrait survenir avant que je me poste la suite, mais en cette période de fin d'année, je suis surbookée entre la fac et le boulot, désolée...**

**En vous souhaitant une agréable lecture, et n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en avez penser...**

**Bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 10 : **

**POV de Rick : **

Mes lèvres contre les siennes, je me laissais aller à cette faim dévorante qu'elle avait éveillée en moi et l'embrassais sans répit, désireux d'assouvir ma soif d'elle à la source de notre passion. Elle me rendait fou, et mon corps était déjà tendu dans l'attente de ce qui allait survenir dans les heures à venir. Je n'étais pas prétentieux, mais j'avais accumulé tellement d'énergie sexuelle que je me sentais capable de tenir la distance toute la nuit et bien plus encore. Et à la façon dont le corps de Kate se mouvait contre le mien, répondant inlassablement à la moindre de mes sollicitations, je savais qu'elle était dans les mêmes dispositions. Et j'allais commencer par d'interminables préliminaires. J'allais nous faire gravir chaque palier de volupté lentement, jusqu'à ce que notre union se fasse aussi naturellement que si elle avait été inscrite sur les pages de la destinée universelle, comme si ce moment avait été gravé dans l'éternité pour nous.

J'allais jouer avec elle comme elle avait joué avec moi. J'allais lui faire perdre la tête, l'enivrée de désir, la rendre brûlante de passion jusqu'à ce que chaque fibre de son être n'aspire qu'à être comblée par moi. Cette nuit allait être inoubliable, et Kate ne voudrait plus qu'une chose, recommencer, encore et encore. Je savais que je n'étais pas tendre avec elle, mais ça ne semblait pas lui déplaire. Au contraire, elle répondait à mes baisers avec la même intensité, la même fièvre, la même urgence. Son regard brûlait d'un feu incandescent, qui sembla s'accroître et gagner en puissance alors que je laissais mes mains remonter en une lente caresse le long de ses bras. Tandis que mes doigts s'immobilisaient sur ses épaules, je laissais un sourire de satisfaction ourler mes lèvres alors que sa poitrine se tendait vers moi, me quémandant des caresses toujours plus audacieuses. Mais je savais que si je répondais à l'appel explicite de son corps, je nous perdrais tout deux dans les limbes du désir, et c'était trop tôt, bien trop tôt.

Sans quitter Kate des yeux, je laissais mes doigts danser sur sa peau, et je la vis se mordre la lèvre, comme pour retenir un gémissement, ce qui me fit un peu plus sourire. Ses yeux papillonnaient, comme si elle luttait pour s'empêcher de les fermer, et elle me scrutait avec avidité. Mais comment le lui reprocher alors que j'en faisais autant ? Je ne me rassasiais pas de l'intensité de son regard émeraude, de la ligne parfaite de sa gorge ou encore de sa bouche à la courbe si sensuelle, qu'elle entrouvrait en une invitation sans fin aux baisers. Elle était si belle en cet instant que je m'en sentis plus troublé que je ne l'aurais cru. Je vis ses lèvres frémir quand mes mains redescendirent le long de ses bras, jusqu'à ses poignets, mes doigts s'arrêtant à l'endroit où son pouls battait follement. Incapable de bouger, de parler, elle ne sut que rester là, tremblante, tandis que j'examinais attentivement son visage.

Me penchant légèrement vers elle, laissant mon souffle brûlant caresser la peau frémissante de son cou, je la rapprochais de moi alors qu'elle prenait un souffle profond, comme pour tenter de reprendre ses esprits. Relâchant ses poignets, je faisais courir mes doigts le long de son dos passant sans préambule sous son pull et souris une fois de plus de mâle satisfaction en percevant sa chaire de poule et en sentant la pointe de ses seins durcir contre mon torse. Rejetant légèrement la tête en arrière, elle se mordit de nouveau les lèvres alors que ses mains venaient se poser sur mes avant-bras.

« Ais-je ta permission ? » m'enquis-je en la scrutant attentivement.

J'avais envie d'elle. Plus que je n'avais jamais eu envie d'une femme avant elle, mais je ne voulais pas l'obliger à quoi que ce soit. Quoi qu'il se produise ce soir, je voulais qu'elle soit parfaitement sûre de son choix et des conséquences qu'il engendrerait. Je voulais qu'elle sache qu'un seul mot d'elle mettrait un terme à tout ceci, que même si elle n'en avait pas l'impression en cet instant, c'est elle qui contrôlait nos ébats, et qu'elle pouvait y mettre un terme à chaque instant.

« Oui » l'entendis-je répondre dans un souffle confiant alors qu'elle rouvrait les yeux, plongeant son regard dans le mien.

« Parfait » soupirais-je alors qu'une vague de soulagement me submergeait.

Je me serais arrêter si elle me l'avait demandé, mais chacune des fibres de mon être avaient espérées qu'elle n'en fasse rien, qu'elle ne mette pas fin à cette étreinte que nous avions si longtemps désirée. Alors délicatement, comme pour ne pas l'effrayer et la faire changer d'avis, je m'emparais de sa main et la portait jusqu'à mes lèvres, la parsemant de doux baisers avant de la retourner pour faire subir le même sort à sa paume et de faire glisser mes lèvres sur la peau délicate de son poignet, retrouvant avec plaisir les pulsations effrénées de son sang. Comme mus de leur propre initiative, ses doigts caressèrent ma joue, accompagnant la douceur de mes baisers, et un frémissement de volupté me traversa. Comme je l'avais toujours présagé, Kate était une femme très sensuelle et tactile, et ses soupirs et caresses me promettaient mille délices à venir. Mais je continuais à prendre tout mon temps alors que nos corps pressés l'un contre l'autre se chantaient une toute autre musique au tempo bien plus élevé. Tout son corps tremblait contre le mien, et je plongeais mon regard dans le sien à la recherche du moindre doute.

« Ne t'arrête pas… » soupira-t-elle en s'arquant contre moi, me faisant comprendre son désir.

« Jamais… » la rassurais-je en déposant un baiser sur sa tempe.

Caressant des yeux ses lèvres tremblantes, me faisant violence pour ne pas m'en emparer de nouveau, je fis semblant de m'écarter d'elle, et immédiatement, son corps se tendit imperceptiblement vers le mien, m'arrachant un sourire de satisfaction. La lutte pour conserver le peu de contrôle qu'elle avait encore était visible sur les traits bouleversés de son visage, et je la laissais faire le reste du chemin seul. Je lui avais montré la voie à suivre, à elle de choisir de l'emprunter ou pas. Enfin, dans un soupir de reddition qui faillit me faire perdre mon propre self-control, elle fit un pas vers moi, pressant de nouveau son corps contre le mien, et levant la tête, elle s'empara de mes lèvres, initiant un baiser endiablé. Ancrant mes mains à ses hanches, je répondais avec sauvagerie à son baiser, pénétrant sa bouche en maître absolu, et une lutte pour le contrôle s'engagea, une lutte ou tous les coups étaient permis.

Sans la lâcher et rompre notre baiser effréné, je fis un pas en avant, la plaquant de nouveau fermement contre le mur, et lui ôtais toute chance de m'échapper en délaissant ses hanches pour poser les mains sur le mur, l'emprisonnant entre mes bras. Malgré la pénombre instaurée par le faible éclat des petites lampes de son salon, je distinguais la lueur incandescente de son regard, faisant probablement écho à celui du mien. Sans quitter ses yeux, je détachais une de mes mains du mur, et en une lente caresse, parcourais sa joue, sa gorge diaphane et m'arrêtais sur le haut de son pull dont je baissais de quelques crans la fermeture éclaire, me dévoilant un peu plus de sa somptueuse poitrine qui se soulevait à un rythme saccadé, révélateur indéniable de son trouble. Son regard se porta sur ma main audacieuse, et elle passa sa langue sur ses lèvres délectables, tentant vainement de reprendre le contrôle du rythme précipité de sa respiration.

Je savais qu'elle pouvait encore tout arrêter, et une part de moi s'attendait à ce qu'elle le fasse à tout instant. Même dans mes rêves les plus fous, je n'aurais jamais imaginé que nous en arriverions là après un jeu sensuel et dangereux qu'elle avait initié. Et pourtant, elle était là, dans mes bras. Et je tremblais à l'idée que tout cela ne cesse, parce que je savais que si elle me repoussait maintenant, ce serait fini, je n'aurais plus la force de créer d'autres opportunités. Je ne supporterais plus de la croiser tout les jours en sachant ce qui aurait pu être mais ne serait jamais, et je quitterais sa vie comme j'y étais entré, sans sommation. Elle dû le lire dans mes yeux, parce que je la vis froncer les sourcils et lentement, elle leva le bras et passa une main à la fois caressante et pressante dans mes cheveux, et repoussa tendrement ma mèche de mon front.

« Je te veux plus que n'importe quoi d'autre Rick » dit-elle dans un souffle en laissant sa main courir sur ma joue avant de venir se poser sur ma nuque.

D'une pression, elle invita mes lèvres à retrouver le chemin des siennes, et sans plus me faire désirer, je fondis sur elle, pesant de tout mon poids sur elle, l'enchaînant un peu plus à ma passion dévorante et impérieuse. Doucement, mes mains retrouvèrent le chemin de son corps qui vibrait sous le mien, et alors qu'une de mes mains revenait jouer avec la fermeture de son petit pull, et que l'autre revenait goûter à la douceur de la peau de son ventre, j'insinuais ma langue entre ses lèvres, repartant à la conquête de la sienne. Un grognement m'échappa lorsque je l'entendis gémir de désir. Kate me rendit mon baiser sans réserve, toutes ses barrières s'effondrant sous la force de notre passion. Elle était enfin tout à moi, et cette seule constatation suffit à décupler mon envie d'elle.

**POV de Kate : **

Je ne luttais plus contre cette passion qu'il éveillait en moi. Je n'en avais plus ni la force, ni l'envie. Le poids de son corps qui m'écrasait contre le mur m'empêchait de respirer, mais quelle importance après tout ? Je respirais à travers le souffle de passion qui nous dévastait, et cela me convenait parfaitement. Un grognement primal répondit à mes gémissements de désir, et je sentis ma féminité s'éveiller un peu plus à cette démonstration de virilité. Sa nuque était dure et ferme sous mes doigts, son torse large et solide. Je ne m'étais même pas rendu compte que je le caressais, mais je ne pouvais m'en empêcher. Mes doigts semblaient suivre leur propre volonté, et s'abreuvaient sans fin de la douceur de sa peau. J'avais tellement faim de lui que je me faisais l'impression d'avoir jeuné durant des jours. Et je comptais bien festoyer jusqu'à ce que je n'en puisse plus, même si je doutais pouvoir être rassasiée de Rick un jour.

Un nouveau gémissement m'échappa alors que nos langues continuaient d'interagir avec frénésie et que les mains de Rick s'infiltraient sous mon pull qu'il avait ouvert afin d'avoir un meilleur accès à ma poitrine qui se tendait effrontément vers lui. Je me cambrais contre lui alors qu'une moiteur brûlante incendiait mon entrejambe, et je me frottais contre lui, cherchant à apaiser le feu de mon désir, mais je ne fis que l'attiser un peu plus. Je repris bruyamment ma respiration lorsque Rick mit fin à notre baiser, grognant de mécontentement avant de soupirer de satisfaction lorsque ses lèvres s'égarèrent dans mon cou. Les yeux fermés, je passais une main dans ses cheveux, l'invitant à approfondir la caresse de ses lèvres sur ma peau. Frémissante, je sentis ses mains descendre le long de mon corps, se poser sur mes fesses pour me presser contre son érection, me faisant ressentir toute la puissance de son désir avant de relâcher la pression pour s'immiscer entre nos deux corps et entreprendre de défaire simultanément nos pantalons.

M'agrippant fermement à ses cheveux, je laissais ma seconde main rejoindre les siennes et l'aidais dans sa tâche, mon impatience augmentant toujours plus. Nos mains se débattirent un moment pour réussir à défaire les boutons, et lorsqu'enfin nous y parvînmes, nos regards se cherchèrent instinctivement. Les jambes tremblantes, frémissante de désir, je me perdis un long moment dans son regard ombrageux. En me mordillant la lèvre, je laissais ma main partir à la découverte de cette partie de son anatomie, et un grondement de contentement lui échappa, me faisant soupirer. Il me laissa faire quelques instants avant de fondre sur mes lèvres en un baiser ardent dans un grognement guttural, et je sentis sa main s'infiltrer sous les barrières de tissu protégeant mon intimité. Mon souffle se suspendit sous cette audacieuse caresse, et je rejetais la tête en arrière en laissant échapper un long gémissement de plaisir. Il me rendait folle, et j'adorais ça.

Sans lâcher sa bouche, me donnant l'air dont je manquais cruellement, il approfondit sa caresse. Tremblante d'anticipation, je m'arquais contre lui, l'invitant toujours plus loin, mais il se contenta de m'effleurer du bout des doigts, me rendant folle de frustration. J'avais l'impression que mon sang bouillonnait dans mes veines, produisant des petites vagues de volupté sous ma peau, me liquéfiant littéralement entre ses bras, et je m'accrochais à lui pour ne pas tomber.

« Rick… arrête de jouer… » le suppliais-je en m'accrochant à sa chemise.

Mon emprise sur le tissu était si forte que je le sentis se déchirer entre mes doigts crispés. Sans remords, je finissais ce que j'avais commencé, et sous le regard mi-choqué mi-rieur de Rick lui retirait les derniers lambeaux de son vêtement avant de me repaitre de son torse imberbe. Je voulais lui faire perdre le nord, qu'il cesse de m'allumer. J'adorais ces préliminaires, mais ils duraient depuis plus de trois ans maintenant, et il était grand temps d'y mettre un terme. Jouant de mes lèvres et de ma langue sur son torse, lui tirant des grognements de plaisir, je me mis à onduler contre lui avec une frénésie que je ne me connaissais pas. Sa main quitta ma féminité, et je grondais de frustration, avant de soupirer de contentement alors que sa bouche retrouvait le chemin de ma poitrine et qu'il me retirait mon pull et mon soutien-gorge avant de redescendre en une caresse affolante pour me débarrasser de mon jean et du dernier rempart à ma totale nudité. Je m'empressais de l'imiter et lui retirais son jean, entraînant son boxer dans la manœuvre.

Ne me rappelant pas du moment où je les avais fermés, je rouvrais les yeux au moment où sa bouche s'empara de la mienne, aspirant le râle de plaisir qui m'échappa au moment où nos corps entrèrent en contact, peau contre peau. C'était la sensation la plus grisante que je n'ai jamais expérimentée de ma vie, et je frémis en songeant à ce qui m'attendait avant la fin de cette soirée. Tout mon être vibrait à son contact, c'était indicible, indescriptible, et je me surprenais à vouloir plus, toujours plus. Son regard brûlant et grave plongé dans le mien, il fit glisser ses mains jusqu'à mes cuisses qu'il empoigna, et instinctivement, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de sa taille, nos deux intimités se frottant l'une à l'autre, m'arrachant un long râle de plaisir alors qu'un grondement animal lui échappait, et instinctivement, il donna un coup de rein qui me fit chavirer. J'étais déjà ivre de plaisir, et incapable d'émettre le moindre son, je l'embrassais follement désireuse de lui faire comprendre que je le voulais. Maintenant.

J'avais envie de hurler alors que je m'arcboutais voluptueusement contre lui, l'invitant d'un déhanché explicite à me faire sienne, mais je me retenais, plongeant la tête dans son cou. Délicatement, il me détacha du mur, et je le regardais, surprise par le mouvement. Sans un mot, se contentant de m'embrasser la tempe, il me transporta jusque dans ma chambre et sans rompre l'enchevêtrement de nos deux corps, il nous allongea sur mon lit avant de reprendre ses caresses.

« Rick…. Maintenant… » soufflais-je en posant mes mains sur ses fesses fermes et musclées pour l'inciter à me combler de sa présence en moi.

« Kate… » marmonna-t-il en déposant une pluie de baisers sur mon visage avant de s'emparer de nouveau de mes lèvres.

Et enfin, il glissa en moi, me faisant sienne. Et j'eus l'impression de mourir pour mieux renaître à la vie la seconde d'après. Jamais de ma vie je n'avais éprouvé un plaisir aussi violent et intense. J'avais l'impression que tout en moi était sur le point d'exploser, et c'était très exactement ce que je voulais, ce que j'appelais de tous mes vœux. Cette expérience transcendante que les gens ne connaissent que très rarement et qui donne la sensation à ceux qui ont la chance de l'expérimenter d'être vivant pour la première fois de leur vie. C'était ce que Rick et moi partagions en cet instant, solidifiant ce lien qui nous unissait depuis notre première rencontre, le rendant aussi indestructible que le fil d'or de la mythologie. Pour la première fois j'aurais aimé qu'un homme me fasse l'amour sans protection. Le rythme de notre étreinte s'accéléra progressivement, nos deux corps s'apprivoisant, se reconnaissant, se complétant pour finalement fusionner dans un ballet sensuel au tempo endiablé. Entre deux halètements de plaisir sans nom, j'aspirais une longue goulée d'air alors que des spasmes brûlants de désir déferlaient sur moi.

Ils avaient pour origine l'endroit où nos deux corps fusionnaient pour se propager à tout mon être en de longs frissons délicieux. Submergée par l'extase, j'émis une plainte inarticulée à laquelle il répondit par une sorte de râle étouffé en amplifiant le mouvement. Je sentais son regard à la fois tendre et ardent sur moi alors que nos deux corps dansaient ensemble, soulevant de nouvelles vagues d'extase auxquelles je me livrais corps et âme, m'accrochant plus fermement à lui pour mieux ressentir la puissance de son corps contre le mien. Avec une douceur qui me fit frémir au plus profond de mon être, il caressa ma joue, repoussant mes cheveux humides de mon front et s'empara tendrement de mes lèvres. Des tremblements nous secouèrent au même moment, et comme pour mieux l'accompagner dans cet ultime étape, je le serrais plus fort encore contre moi, passant mes mains dans ses cheveux m'offrant à lui sans aucune réserve.

Un long gémissement se répercuta dans les cavités de la bouche de Rick alors que je me contractais autour de lui, emportée par les vagues de la jouissance, l'entraînant avec moi sur les chemins de l'extase, et je le sentis devenir dur comme du granit contre moi alors qu'une longue plainte gutturale vibrait en moi, prolongeant mon propre plaisir. Eperdue, je me laissais aller en arrière, avec l'impression d'être devenue une poupée de chiffon tant je me sentais décontractée, et Rick nous fit rouler dans un dernier effort afin de nous recouvrir de la couette. Il m'attira faiblement à lui et je me blottissais avec contentement contre lui, souriant en entendant le rythme saccadé de son cœur qui faisait parfaitement écho au mien. Je nichais mon visage dans son cou et fermais les yeux, me laissant aller à la douce torpeur qui m'envahissait, savourant la caresse paresseuse des mains de Rick dans mon dos et dans mes cheveux alors que mes doigts s'activaient de la même façon sur son bras qui me maintenait fermement contre son torse.


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde! **

**Désolée pour l'attente, mais comme je vous l'ai dit, je n'ai plus trop le temps d'écrire en ce moment... **

**Voici donc enfin la suite qui je l'espère vous plaira! **

**Bonne lecture!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo****  
><strong>

**Chapitre 11 : **

J'avais fait un rêve merveilleux. Les yeux fermés, je m'y accrochais de toutes mes forces, ne voulant pas replonger brutalement dans la réalité et faire face à l'absence de Rick à mes côtés. Je détestais cette sensation de froid qui m'avait assaillit à mon réveil lorsque j'avais réalisée que j'étais seule dans mon lit. Et je ne voulais pas. Je ne voulais plus me réveiller sans lui. Le poids de son absence était devenu trop lourd à porter, et je savais à présent que j'étais prête à me tourner vers cet avenir qu'il m'offrait. Je voulais m'endormir et m'éveiller chaque jour du reste de ma vie dans ses bras. En soupirant, je m'étirais sensuellement, faisant remonter mes bras en un demi cercle jusqu'au dessus de ma tête avant de me cambrer. Et j'ouvrais enfin les yeux avant de m'asseoir dans mon lit. Surprise de sentir la fraîcheur matinale contre ma peau nue, je baissais les yeux pour découvrir que j'étais nue. Hors je ne dormais jamais nue. Pas même lorsque je partageais mes nuits avec un homme. Je me rhabillais toujours. Avec un froncement de sourcils, je laissais mon regard parcourir ma chambre et arquais un sourcil en découvrant mes vêtements qui jonchaient le sol.

Et pas seulement les miens constatais-je en avisant une chemise d'homme près du pull que je portais hier. Et mon cœur fit un bond en réalisant que je n'avais peut-être pas rêvé finalement. Cette chemise ou du moins ce qu'il en restait était celle de Rick. Rejetant le drap, je sautais de mon lit et gagnais prestement mon salon, espérant y trouver une réponse à mes questions. Le son d'un cliquetis régulier me parvint, me faisant ralentir sans pour autant me stopper. Je devais savoir. Le cœur au bord des lèvres, j'avançais inexorablement dans la direction d'où me parvenait ce son et un sourire éclaira mon visage en découvrant Rick assis dans mon canapé. Vêtu uniquement d'un caleçon, il tapait frénétiquement sur les touches de mon ordinateur. Il était si concentré qu'il ne remarqua même pas mon irruption dans la pièce. Alors je n'avais pas rêvé. La nuit dernière avait bien eut lieu. Un délicieux frisson me secoua à cette pensée, et je me mordillais vivement la lèvre alors que des images de nos ébats me revenaient en mémoire.

« Rick ? » l'appelais-je en faisant quelques pas dans sa direction.

Surpris, il releva vivement la tête avant de se tourner dans ma direction un sourire lumineux sur le visage. Il s'apprêtait à dire quelque chose, mais son expression se modifia en me voyant. Lentement je le vis me regarder de haut en bas avec incrédulité, et soudain son regard s'embrasa de désir. Mais que lui arrivait-il ? Fronçant les sourcils, je baissais les yeux et réalisais que dans ma précipitation je n'avais pas pris le temps de m'habiller. Lentement, je relevais les yeux et découvrais que Rick s'était lever et qu'il approchait lentement de moi sans me quitter du regard.

« Dieu Kate… tu es encore plus resplendissante que Venus surgissant des flots… » souffla-t-il en s'arrêtant devant moi avant de poser ses mains sur ma taille pour m'attirer à lui.

Frémissante, je me laissais aller contre lui, savourant le contact de son torse dénudé et viril contre mes seins. Un soupir de plaisir m'échappa sans que je ne fasse rien pour le retenir, et relevant la tête, je me mettais sur la pointe des pieds pour m'emparer avec un mélange de tendresse et de passion de ses lèvres qu'il m'abandonna sans la moindre résistance. Je sentis ses mains se glissées sur mes fesses, et un nouveau gémissement de volupté m'échappa lorsqu'il me pressa contre son corps. Un sourire étira mes lèvres lorsqu'il me souleva sans aucuns efforts dans ses bras, me conduisant dans la salle de bain.

« Auriez-vous une idée derrière la tête Mr l'écrivain ? » le taquinais-je en lui mordillant sensuellement l'oreille.

« J'adorerais prendre une douche avec toi Kate, mais il est tard, enfin selon tes critères, et je sais que tu n'aimes pas être en retard au commissariat. Alors douche-toi pendant que je prépare le petit déjeuner » rétorqua-t-il sans pour autant me lâcher, signe que même s'il voulait se montrer raisonnable, il ne lui faudrait pas grand-chose pour changer d'avis.

« Comme tu voudras, mais tu ne sais pas ce que tu rates ! » le provoquais-je en me pressant intimement contre lui avant de m'écarter et de refermer la porte de la douche derrière moi.

Un grondement animal me parvint, et je ris en imaginant la tête qu'il devait faire. Il marmonna ce que j'imaginais être des malédictions, et je continuais de rire en me savonnant joyeusement. C'était lui qui avait mis un terme à ce qui promettait d'être une cession torride, alors il ne pouvait s'en prendre qu'à lui-même. J'espérais que, dans son propre intérêt, et le mien également, il avait prévu une cession de rattrapage ce soir. Soudain pressée de le retrouvé, j'achevais rapidement de me laver, et me séchant sommairement, courut dans ma chambre m'habiller. J'enfilais un pantalon de tailleur gris, mes talons vertigineux et une chemise cintrée violette dont je ne boutonnais pas les premiers boutons. Je savais que cela allait le rendre fou. Ensuite je me démêlais rapidement les cheveux, pestant lorsque la brosse buta contre un nœud et refusa d'aller plus loin. Et pour la énième fois depuis que j'avais décidé de me laisser à nouveau pousser les cheveux, j'envisageais de prendre rendez-vous chez mon coiffeur. Mais de la même façon, j'y renonçais, me souvenant de la façon dont Rick avait fourragé dedans, comme fasciné.

Un maquillage léger, un peu de parfum, et je retournais prestement dans la cuisine, attirée par la bonne odeur qui s'en échappait. Mélange de café et d'œuf au bacon. Pour une fois que j'avais pensé à aller faire les courses ! Sans faire de bruit, je m'approchais de Rick qui me tournait le dos, et passant mes bras autour de sa taille, lui caressais tendrement le torse avant de me mettre sur la pointe des pieds pour lui déposer un baiser sous l'oreille. Je m'attendais à une quelconque réaction, mais Rick resta plongé dans ses pensées, une ride de concentration entre les deux yeux. Soupirant, légèrement vexée de son peu d'intérêt soudain, je m'écartais de lui et allais m'installer sur un tabouret. Tout en lançant des regards intrigués et de plus en plus inquiets à Rick, je commençais à picorer dans mon assiette, mon bel appétit envolé. Que lui arrivait-il ? Regrettait-il déjà ce qu'il s'était passé entre nous ? Ou bien boudait-il à cause de la façon dont je l'avais allumé tout à l'heure ? J'hésitais à lui poser franchement la question, de peur de ne pas aimer la réponse qu'il me donnerait.

« Tu devrais aller t'habiller toi aussi » finis-je par dire alors que je terminais mon petit déjeuner.

« Hum hum… » approuva distraitement Rick la tête appuyée sur une main et le regard dans le vague.

« Je pense que nous devrions arriver séparément pour ne pas attirer l'attention… » dis-je, même si je n'en pensais pas un mot.

« Hum hum… » recommença-t-il à marmonner sans même me regarder.

« Esposito a téléphoné et le corps d'un alien a été retrouvé en plein milieu de Central Park » continuais-je espérant le faire sortir de sa léthargie.

« Tu n'as pas crié... » lança-t-il soudain, me faisant légèrement sursauter tant son intervention était inattendue.

« De quoi parles-tu ? » demandais-je déboussolée par le brusque changement de sujet.

« Cette nuit… tu n'as pas crié… » précisa-t-il en me fixant d'un air sombre et préoccupé.

Alors voilà donc ce qui le mettait dans cet état-là. Je n'arrivais pas à croire qu'il puisse attacher une telle importance à cela. Evidemment, c'était un homme, et pour eux, si une femme ne criait pas, c'était forcément qu'ils n'avaient pas assuré. Les hommes et leur égo ! Je roulais des yeux, me demandant si je devais rire ou me mettre en colère qu'il m'ait fait imaginer le pire pour une raison aussi futile.

« Je ne crie jamais » répondis-je finalement en roulant des yeux devant l'expression contrariée de mon écrivain.

« Ca ne va pas du tout ça ! » gronda-t-il en fourrageant dans sa tignasse et en se mettant à faire les cents pas devant moi.

« Rick… ce n'est rien, je t'assure » soupirais-je en m'approchant de lui, le stoppant dans sa marche qui me donnait le tournis « Ca ne veut pas dire que je n'ai pas aimé, au contraire, c'était fabuleux » le rassurais-je en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

Sans prévenir, il s'empara de ma main et me tira à lui, me déséquilibrant, et je me retrouvais étroitement pressée contre son torse dont j'avais pu tester la solidité la nuit dernière. Il plongea un regard déterminé dans le mien, et ce que j'y lus me fit intimement tremblée. Jamais un homme ne m'avait regardé comme ça avant Rick. Avec ce mélange explosif de passion et d'amour.

« La prochaine fois, tu crieras » déclara-t-il solennellement.

« C'est une menace ? » l'interrogeais-je en souriant, même si je ne pus empêcher les battements de mon cœur de s'affolés.

« Non Kate, c'est une promesse. La prochaine fois que nous ferons l'amour, tu crieras » affirma-t-il en raffermissant son emprise autour de ma taille.

« Tu m'as l'air bien sûr de toi… » remarquais-je en me passant la langue sur mes lèvres soudain sèches.

Pour seule réponse, Rick se contenta de sourire de façon mystérieuse avant de me donner un baiser qui attisa si bien le désir que j'avais de lui que j'envisageais de l'entraîner de nouveau dans ma chambre en envoyant tout le reste au diable. Mais encore une fois, il mit un terme à cet instant, et avec un sourire moqueur, s'écarta de moi pour gagner ma chambre. Dépitée, je me rasseyais, riant en l'entendant pester contre le traitement que j'avais infligé à sa chemise la veille. Enfin, il ressortit et je constatais qu'il avait pris soin de fermer sa veste, ce qui fit redoubler mes rires. Avec un sourire blasé, il s'empara de ma main er m'entraîna vers la porte de mon appartement. Je constatais avec plaisir que le petit jeu que nous avions entamé quelques jours plus tôt n'était pas terminé. Au contraire, maintenant que nous avions enfin pris ce tournant décisif, il prenait une nouvelle dimension qui n'était pas pour me déplaire. Rick semblait vouloir jouer avec mes nerfs, et je comptais bien lui rendre la politesse. Et puis si chaque fois que je le poussais à bout, j'avais droit à une nuit comme celle qu'il m'avait fait vivre la nuit dernière, qui étais-je pour me plaindre ?

« Nous ferions mieux de passer par chez moi, à moins que tu ne veuilles te rendre au 12th maintenant ? » dit-il alors que nous atteignions ma voiture avant d'ajouter « Je peux prendre un taxi et te rejoindre là-bas plus tard »

« Non, je viens avec toi chez toi, et en arrivant au 12th tu iras nous cherchez nos cafés pendant que je rejoins les gars » décidais-je, ne voulant pas me séparer de lui plus que nécessaire.

« Comme tu voudras » approuva-t-il avec un sourire heureux.

Je me faufilais donc dans la circulation, prenant l'itinéraire le plus rapide pour rejoindre le loft de Rick. Miraculeusement, nous y parvînmes dix minutes plus tard sans que j'aie eu besoin de faire usage de mon gyrophare. Dans l'immeuble, nous saluâmes le portier et Rick appela l'ascenseur dont les portes s'ouvrir quasi instantanément. La montée se fit en silence, et je profitais de ce que nous étions seuls pour me laisser aller contre le torse de Rick qui me serra tendrement dans ses bras. J'aurais pensé qu'il tenterait quelque chose de plus osé, mais me tenir dans ses bras semblait lui suffire pour le moment, et j'appréciais à sa juste valeur ce moment. Au moins savais-je à présent qu'il y avait définitivement plus entre nous que du sexe. Lorsque les portes de l'ascenseur s'ouvrir, il me déposa un doux baiser sur la tempe avant de me guider jusqu'au loft dont il ouvrit la porte avant de s'effacer pour me laisser passer.

« Je vais me doucher et me changer, fais comme chez toi » me sourit-il avant de me laisser seule dans son salon.

Je ne le lui avais jamais dit, mais j'aimais beaucoup cet appartement. Je m'y étais tout de suite sentie à l'aise. Une chose était sûre, ce loft était bien loin de la garçonnière que l'on s'attendait à trouver lorsqu'on connaissait la réputation de Rick. Mais j'avais constaté que celle-ci n'était plus d'actualité depuis bien longtemps, et même lorsqu'il enchaînait les conquêtes, il s'arrangeait pour que celles-ci ne mettent pas les pieds chez lui afin de ne pas perturber Alexis. Tranquillement, je me baladais dans la pièce, effleurant de temps en temps la tranche d'un livre, souriant en avisant un CD ou un DVD, constatant que Rick et moi avions bien des goûts en commun. Continuant mon exploration, je parvenais devant la porte de son bureau et hésitais à entrer. Son invitation à faire comme chez moi s'étendait-elle à son antre ? Hésitante, je poussais doucement la porte, et m'avançais de quelques pas dans la pièce. J'y étais déjà venue bien sûr, mais toujours en sa présence, et cela me faisait bizarre d'être là sans lui.

La pièce dégageait des vibrations très puissantes. Et je m'y sentais encore plus à mon aise que dans n'importe quelle autre pièce de cette maison. Peut-être parce que ce bureau, c'était Rick. Tout dans cette pièce me parlait de lui. Des livres sur les étagères jusqu'aux gadgets sur son bureau. Mon regard se posa sur son fauteuil, et je l'imaginais sans difficultés passant des heures ici, à frapper sur son clavier pour donner vie à Nikki. J'avais encore du mal à croire qu'il ait créé un personnage en s'inspirant de moi. Qu'avait-il vu en moi qui lui aie donné envie d'apprendre à me connaître, de faire partie de ma vie ? J'ignorais si lui-même le savait. Probablement pas. Mais je ne pouvais nier qu'il me connaissait mieux que n'importe qui d'autre au monde. Et l'idée n'était plus aussi effrayante qu'au début de notre partenariat. En fait, j'aimais qu'il me comprenne sans que j'aie besoin de lui expliquer quoi que ce soit. J'avais conscience que ce lien entre nous était quelque chose de rare et de précieux qu'il fallait entretenir et chérir, et alors que mon regard se posait sur une photo de nous deux à la sortie de Naked Heat, je sus que je ferais tout pour que ça marche, pour que jamais il n'ait à regretter de s'être accroché à notre histoire, d'y avoir cru au-delà de toute raison.

« Kate ? » m'appela-t-il alors que j'entendais ses pas dans l'escalier, et je m'empressais de retourner dans son salon.

« Prêt ? » m'enquis-je en me mordillant la lèvre en voyant la tenue qu'il avait choisi.

Il portait un pantalon gris chiné et une chemise bleue qui faisait ressortir l'éclat de son regard dont il avait laissé les deux premiers boutons ouverts, me rappelant que j'en avais fait autant en me préparant.

« Oui, allons-y avant que Blake et Mortimer ne branchent leurs radars, et que l'on voit Madame Soleil débarqué en criant « je le savais ! » » approuva-t-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Je riais de sa description de nos amis, assez réaliste cela étant. Il attrapa une veste assortie à sa tenue, y glissa son portefeuille, son I-Phone et ses clés dans une main, il m'ouvrit de nouveau la porte et attendit que je sois sortie pour m'emboîter le pas et refermer son appartement.

« Alors lieutenant, on a fouillé mon bureau pour essayer de percer les mystères du prochain Nikki Heat ? » me taquina-t-il alors que l'ascenseur entamait sa descente.

« Pourquoi fouiller quand il me suffit de travailler l'auteur au corps ? » répliquais-je avec un sourire carnassier qui le fit déglutir.

« Mais je me plierais volontiers à un interrogatoire lieutenant… » souffla-t-il en me lançant un regard brûlant qui souleva une vague de fièvre en moi.

Nous ne tiendrons jamais toute la journée si nous poursuivions sur cette lancée, et je me demandais si nous pourrions nous éclipser discrètement sur l'heure du midi sans que les gars ne se posent trop de questions. Autant me mettre à croire au Père Noël soupirais-je alors que nous nous dirigions vers ma voiture. Alors que je démarrais, mon regard se posa sur ma montre, et je constatais que malgré ce détour, nous étions dans les temps. Amusée, je songeais que Rick serait à l'heure pour une fois, et que c'était peut-être ça qui éveillerait la curiosité des gars puisque nous n'avions pas d'affaire en cours. Je devrais peut-être lui dire de prendre son temps en allant chercher nos cafés. En m'arrêtant à un feu, je jetais un regard furtif à mon partenaire, et constatais qu'il arborait la même expression que ce matin, ce qui n'augurait rien de bon pour moi. Qu'avait-il encore en tête ?

« Qu'y a-t-il Rick ? » m'enquis-je en posant ma main sur son genou.

« Rien… » m'assura-t-il en emprisonnant ma main entre les siennes, et en se mettant à jouer avec mes doigts. Avant d'ajouter « Je réfléchissais, c'est tout… »

« C'est bien ce qui m'inquiète ! » le taquinais-je avant de récupérer ma main lorsque le feu passa de nouveau au vert.

Il me lança un regard faussement blasé avant de reporter son regard sur la rue et de reprendre cette expression songeuse que je commençais à bien connaître pour l'avoir un peu trop aperçue ces derniers jours. Il préparait quelque chose mais quoi ? Avec lui, je pouvais m'attendre à tout et n'importe quoi, et c'était une des choses qui me plaisaient en lui. Il avait apporté cette petite touche d'inattendue et d'excitation qui me faisait cruellement défaut avant. Il m'avait rappelé que la vie pouvait être fun à condition que l'on ne se ferme pas aux occasions de rire et de s'amuser pour n'en voir que les mauvais côtés.

« Kate ? » m'appela-t-il, et je percevais immédiatement son malaise.

Nous y voilà…. Songeais-je en lui jetant un regard de biais.

« Oui ? » l'encourageais-je à parler, intriguée de connaître enfin la raison de ses hésitations et de son comportement si sérieux.

« Est-ce que… » commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre brusquement.

Il se dandina sur son siège et se passa une main nerveuse dans les cheveux, ce qui acheva de me déstabilisée. Que voulait-il me demander qui puisse le mettre dans cet état ?

« Quoi ? » m'exclamais-je un peu plus vivement que je ne l'aurais voulu, mais il commençait à me rendre nerveuse à tourner ainsi autour du pot.

Il sursauta d'un air coupable, et remua un peu plus. Du coin de l'œil, je le vis jeter un regard par la vitre de sa portière, comme s'il évaluait ses chances de sauter de la voiture pour fuir cette conversation qu'il avait initiée.

« Castle ! » le rappelais-je à l'ordre, et il se retourna vers moi avec son expression de chien battu, et je me mordais la lèvre pour ne pas sourire.

« Je sais que nous n'avons pas encore abordé la question, mais… » souffla-t-il finalement en m'adressant un regard mi-anxieux mi-désolé qui me fit froncer les sourcils.

« Que veux-tu savoir ? » soupirais-je, m'attendant à ce qu'il m'interroge sur mes anciens petits-amis.

« Est-ce que tu prends la pilule ? » voulut-il savoir en me fixant comme si ma réponse avait une importance capitale pour lui.

« Je te demande pardon ? » m'étouffais-je, n'arrivant pas à croire ce qu'il venait de me demander.

Enfin c'était une interrogation légitime, mais il aurait pu choisir un autre moment pour me le demander. Comme par exemple hier, avant que l'on ne fasse l'amour. Même si nous avions autre chose en tête que ces questions terre-à-terre. D'ailleurs, heureusement qu'il avait pensé à utiliser un préservatif, parce que pour la première fois, je ne m'en étais pas soucier une seule seconde. Etait-ce pour ça qu'il me posait la question ? Parce que mon absence d'intérêt pour un usage de contraceptif l'avait amené à s'interroger sur mes pratiques habituelles ? Mais j'avais entendu son médecin lui dire qu'il était sain, et moi je passais régulièrement des bilans de santé et me savait clean, alors non, je ne m'étais pas inquiétée, même si je n'avais encore jamais oublié de me protéger.

« Est-ce que tu prends la pilule ? » me redemanda-t-il avec insistance, et je me sentis quelque peu blessée par son entêtement.

« Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je ne te ferais pas un enfant dans le dos ! » grondais-je en le fusillant du regard.

« Ce n'est pas pour ça que je te pose la question ! » s'exclama-t-il d'un air outré avant d'ajouter en souriant « Pour ce qui est du bébé, je veux bien en avoir un autre si c'est avec toi, mais il est un peu tôt pour avoir ce genre de discussion non ? »

« Euh oui… un peu… » balbutiais-je troublée par le fait qu'il se projetait suffisamment loin dans l'avenir pour avoir déjà envisagé que l'on ait un bébé.

« Si je me suis permis de te poser une question aussi personnelle, c'est parce que j'aimerais savoir si tu verrais un quelconque inconvénient à ce que je ne porte pas de préservatifs » expliqua-t-il en me sondant de son regard pénétrant.

Alors voilà où il voulait en venir. Comme s'il ne pouvait pas le dire franchement. Moi-même j'y avais pensé la nuit dernière, frustrée de sentir cette barrière de latex entre nous. Faire l'amour sans protection n'avait jamais été une option pour moi. Si l'un des hommes que je fréquentais refusait d'en porter une, je refusais tout simplement de partager mon lit avec lui, fin de la discussion. Mais avec Rick les choses étaient différentes, et j'avais envie de tenter l'expérience. J'avais confiance en lui plus qu'en nul autre. Mais je voulais savoir pourquoi il abordait le sujet maintenant ? Avait-il été déçu la nuit dernière ? L'idée me fit frémir, parce que je n'avais pas l'habitude que les hommes que je fréquentais ne soient pas comblés après une nuit dans mes bras. C'était même plutôt l'inverse.

« Pourquoi ? » l'interrogeais-je en fronçant les sourcils et en me crispant légèrement dans une attitude défensive.

« Parce que même si la nuit dernière a été fabuleuse, j'aurais voulu qu'il n'y ait rien entre nous au moment où nous n'avons plus fait qu'un pour la première fois. » avoua-t-il, faisant ainsi écho à mes pensées, et me rassurant par la même occasion avant de reprendre « Je veux qu'il n'y ait que toi et moi, tout ressentir avec force, et ce bout de latex va m'en empêcher, va nous en empêcher »

J'étais encore et toujours étonnée de découvrir à quel point nous étions sur la même longueur d'ondes. Comme bien souvent, nous n'avions pas besoin de nous parler pour nous comprendre, pour connaître et anticiper les désirs de l'autre. C'était ce qui faisait de nous une si bonne équipe professionnellement, et ce qui ferait de nous un couple fusionnel à n'en pas douter. Sans m'en rendre compte, je gardais le silence si longtemps que je perçus l'agitation croissante de Rick, et compris qu'il interprétait mon silence comme un refus.

« D'accord » lui souris-je amoureusement, me mordillant doucement la lèvre en songeant aux délices que nous allions partagés.

« Tu ne le regretteras pas » me sourit-il en retour, une lueur brûlante au fond du regard avant d'ajouter avec un sourire d'anticipation « Et tu vas crier »

« Rick ! » grondais-je en rougissant avant de lui lancer un regard noir pour faire bonne mesure.

Il se contenta de sourire en se recalant contre son siège et se perdit dans ses pensées. Cette histoire était en train de devenir une véritable obsession. En soupirant, je me garais sur ma place de parking attitrée et laissais Rick aller chercher nos cafés pendant que je pénétrais dans le bâtiment. La journée allait me paraître affreusement longue, et je n'avais qu'une hâte, pouvoir rentrer chez moi et reprendre là où nous nous étions interrompus ce matin.


	12. Chapter 12

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Un grand merci pour vos commentaires qui me mettent toujours du baume au coeur! **

**J'espère que cet avant-dernier chapitre vous plaira...**

**Bonne lecture!**

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo  
><strong>

**Chapitre 12 : **

Cette journée n'en finissait plus. Aucune affaire n'était venue nous distraire, et même si je m'ennuyais comme un rat mort, j'en étais heureux. D'une parce que cela signifiait que personne n'était mort, ce qui était toujours une bonne nouvelle, et de deux parce que cela voulait dire que Kate partirait tôt ce soir, ce dont je ne pouvais que me réjouir. Lorsque midi avait sonné, je lui avais proposé de prendre une longue pause déjeuner, mais après avoir jeté un regard désespéré à sa paperasse, elle avait refusé. J'avais commencé à insister, et elle m'avait fait comprendre que si elle prenait une pause maintenant, elle devrait rattraper le temps perdu ce soir. Le message était clair, et je m'étais alors tourné vers les gars leur demandant ce qu'il voulait manger. Je m'étais absenté le temps d'aller chercher le repas de tout le monde que Lanie était venue partager avec nous en salle de repos. Durant tout le repas, j'avais suivi avec amusement la discussion silencieuse entre Kate et Lanie, et nul doute que Kate ne tarderait pas à subir un véritable interrogatoire de la part de sa meilleure amie.

Nous n'avions pas vraiment discuté du comportement à adopter au poste. J'avais simplement décidé de calquer mon attitude sur celle de Kate, même si je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de la dévorer du regard. Ce qui dans le fond ne changeait pas de d'habitude. Et lorsque mon regard se faisait trop insistant, Kate me lançait un regard noir qui faisait pouffer les gars. J'étais heureux de constaté que les choses n'avaient pas changées entre nous. Et surtout, j'étais soulagé qu'aucun malaise n'ait fait son apparition. Nous étions plus proches que jamais, et cela me réjouissait au plus haut point. La seule chose que ne me satisfaisait pas, c'était le fait que Kate n'ait pas crié. Et j'étais déterminé à faire en sorte que cette nuit change sa conception de l'amour physique. D'autant qu'elle m'avait quasiment défié d'y parvenir. Et j'y parviendrais, foi de Richard Castle ! Durant le reste de l'après-midi, je mettais au point les détails de notre soirée. J'avais déjà prévenu mère et Alexis que je ne rentrerais pas ce soir, et même si elles avaient été curieuses de connaître les raisons qui me poussaient à découcher, elles ne m'avaient pas interrogé, se doutant que Kate ne devait pas y être étrangère. Bien sûr je savais que ce n'était que partie remise.

Profitant de ce que Kate était plongée dans ses dossiers, j'envoyais un mail à mon traiteur préféré pour lui commander notre repas de ce soir et lui demandais de le livrer chez Kate pour 19 heures. La question du repas réglée, je rangeais mon cellulaire dans ma poche et décidais de reprendre mon activité préférée, observer Kate. Je l'avais toujours trouvé belle, mais aujourd'hui, elle irradiait littéralement. Pas étonnant que les radars de Lanie se soient activés. Un sourire carnassier naquit sur mes lèvres en imaginant ce à quoi elle ressemblerait demain. Parce qu'avec ce que je lui réservais, elle ressemblerait à une centrale nucléaire fonctionnant à plein régime.

« Castle ! arrêtez ça ! » grogna-t-elle sans même lever les yeux.

« Mais je ne fais strictement rien lieutenant ! » protestais-je en levant innocemment les mains.

« Vous n'avez personne d'autre à embêter ? » soupira-t-elle en roulant des yeux.

« Nop… je suis tout à vous ! » m'exclamais-je avec un grand sourire.

Elle soupira lourdement, gardant obstinément la tête baissée mais j'aperçus malgré tout le léger sourire qui orna ses lèvres à ma déclaration.

« Rendez-vous utile puisque vous ne savez pas être agréable et allez me chercher un café ! » m'ordonna-t-elle sèchement sans se départir de son sourire.

« Chef ! Oui chef ! » m'exclamais-je en me mettant au garde à vous avant de déguerpir en la voyant tendre la main vers le tiroir de son bureau.

Alors que je préparais le café de madame, j'entendis la porte se refermée, et surpris, je vis Esposito se tenir devant moi, les bras croisés et les sourcils froncés. L'heure de l'interrogatoire avait sonnée. Décidant d'attendre de voir ce qu'il voulait, je reportais mon attention sur la machine à expresso et continuais ma tache.

« Qu'est-ce qui se passe avec Beckett ? » s'enquit le latino en avançant vers moi.

« Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ? » fis-je semblant de ne pas comprendre.

« Ne me dis pas que tu n'as rien remarqué ! » soupira-t-il en me rejoignant avant de s'adosser contre le meuble.

« Je la trouve comme d'habitude moi » déclarais-je avec un haussement d'épaules.

« Je t'en prie vieux, pas à moi ! Tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as pas remarqué sa mine resplendissante ou sa bonne humeur inaltérable ? » m'interrogea-t-il en me lançant un regard incrédule.

« C'est Beckett vieux, elle est toujours resplendissante ! » répliquais-je sur le ton de l'évidence.

« C'est vrai que tu n'es pas très objectif quand il s'agit d'elle » soupira Esposito en secouant la tête d'un air désespéré avant de reprendre « Donc tu ne sais rien ! »

« Pourquoi n'interroges-tu pas Lanie ? Peut-être Beckett lui a-t-elle fait des confidences. » Suggérais-je en m'emparant des tasses lorsque la machine émit un bip signalant que ceux-ci étaient prêts.

« Elle ne sait rien. Tout ce qu'elle m'a dit, c'est que visiblement sa relation avec Josh battait de l'aile » déclara Esposito sur le ton de la confidence.

« Alors peut-être qu'ils se sont réconciliés » déclarais-je sombrement.

Je n'avais pas à me forcer pour prendre un air malheureux à cette idée. Et Esposito sembla immédiatement percevoir mon changement d'humeur, parce qu'il me pressa l'épaule d'un geste de sympathie et de soutien fraternel.

« Désolé vieux, je ne voulais pas te blessé » déclara-t-il avec un sourire d'excuses.

« C'est bon bro, temps qu'elle est heureuse, c'est tout ce que je demande » déclarais-je sincèrement avant d'ajouter en soulevant les cafés « J'y vais sinon je vais me faire incendier parce que son café n'est pas brûlant »

« Ouais vas-y, déjà que j'ai bien cru qu'elle allait te descendre à vue tout à l'heure ! » rigola-t-il en m'adressant un sourire goguenard.

« Cette femme est une vrai tigresse ! » soupirais-je avec un air faussement désespéré.

« Mais tu aimes ça vieux ! » contra Esposito avec un sourire entendu.

Je me contentais de lui adresser un clin d'œil avant de rejoindre Kate. A peine le seuil de la porte franchit, mon regard croisa le sien, et je lui lançais un sourire rassurant en voyant son inquiétude. Elle hocha brièvement la tête et reporta son attention sur un dossier qu'elle se remit à compléter. Notre échange n'avait duré que quelques secondes et était passé totalement inaperçu, ce qui me fit sourire.

« Votre café ma maîtresse ! » clamais-je haut et fort, faisant se retourner quelques têtes dans notre direction.

« Castle, fermez votre clapet si vous ne voulez pas figurer dans la rubrique nécrologique demain ! » gronda férocement Kate.

« Je préfère la rubrique d'à côté ! » répliquais-je en m'asseyant alors que les curieux reprenaient leur travail.

« Laquelle ? » s'enquit-elle en me lançant un regard soupçonneux.

« La rubrique mariage évidemment ! » rigolais-je avant d'ajouter en me tapotant le menton « même si je trouve de mauvais goût de mettre ces deux rubriques sur la même page, non mais c'est vrai, c'est comme si l'on disait aux gens… »

« Castle ! fermez-là ! » soupira Kate en se massant les tempes et en secouant la tête.

Lui adressant un sourire penaud, je sortais mon carnet de ma poche et relisais sagement mes notes. De temps en temps, j'ajoutais par-ci par-là quelques annotations et remarques, puis une fois finis, je relevais les yeux vers Kate et souris en la voyant jouer avec une mèche de cheveux. Baissant le regard de peur de me faire réprimander de nouveau, je commençais à écrire sans même m'en rendre compte.

_« __… le cœur battant la chamade, elle se laissa retombée sur ses oreillers. Chaque fois que Jameson et elle faisait l'amour, elle avait l'impression que c'était la première fois. Tournant la tête, elle constata qu'il était dans le même état qu'elle, un sourire satisfait en plus. Elle le lui aurait bien effacé, mais elle n'en avait pas la force. Elle en avait connu des hommes qui prétendaient pouvoir la garder éveillée toute la nuit, mais Jameson était le seul qui était suffisamment endurant pour tenir la distance. Encore une nuit blanche, mais elle ne s'en plaignait pas. Elle aurait bien le temps de dormir lorsqu'elle serait morte. En attendant, elle se sentait de nouveau prête pour un dernier round. Un sourire diabolique sur les lèvres, elle roula sur le ventre et sans laisser le temps à son amant de comprendre ce qui lui arrivait, elle repartit à l'assaut de son corps, et bientôt leurs gémissements de plaisir raisonnèrent dans la pièce alors qu'ils se lançaient dans une nouvelle étreinte passionnée. Leurs corps couverts de sueur ondulaient l'un contre l'autre, leurs respirations se faisaient haletantes, et Nikki poussa une longue plainte extatique lorsque Jameson la posséda d'un puissant coup de reins, lui imposant un rythme endiablé qu'elle n'eut aucun mal à adopté, l'encourageant même à se montrer toujours plus passionné. Elle adorait lorsqu'il laissait tomber son masque de sophistication pour devenir un homme guidé par ses pulsions. Elle-même se montrait sauvage, et les grognements approbateurs de son partenaire lui signifiaient qu'il aimait le traitement qu'elle lui infligeait. Dans un dernier sursaut passionné, il pressa ses fesses contre lui, et l'orgasme les emporta, les laissant pantelants dans les bras de l'autre…._ »

« Qu'est-ce que vous écrivez ? » retentit soudain la voix de Kate tout près de moi.

Sursautant, j'eus tout juste le temps de refermer précipitamment mon calepin avant de lui sourire innocemment.

« Pas grand-chose, juste une idée que j'ai eu pour le prochain Nikki Heat… » expliquais-je en rangeant prudemment mon précieux carnet.

« En tout cas vous étiez concentré sur votre tâche au point que vous n'avez même pas réagit quand les gars vous ont dit au revoir ! » répliqua-t-elle en se redressant sans me quitter du regard.

« Les gars sont partis ? » interrogeais-je en me redressant sur ma chaise, une lueur d'espoir au fond des yeux.

« Oui, je leur ai dit qu'ils pouvaient rentrer plus tôt. La paperasse est terminée, et l'équipe d'astreinte ce soir ne devrait plus tarder » expliqua Kate en revenant s'asseoir à son bureau avant de se saisir d'un dernier dossier qu'elle compulsa rapidement avant de le signer et de le poser sur le somment d'une pile assez impressionnante.

« Ca veut dire que nous allons pouvoir partir nous aussi ? » m'enquis-je en lui adressant un grand sourire enthousiaste.

« Pourquoi ? Vous avez des projets pour ce soir monsieur l'écrivain ? » s'enquit-elle avec un petit sourire malicieux.

« Oui, je suis un homme en mission ! » soufflais-je en me penchant vers elle comme si je lui confiais le plus grand secret de l'univers.

« Et vous pensez que vous serez à la hauteur ? » s'amusa-t-elle en me défiant du regard.

« Vous n'avez pas idée à quel point je le suis… » rétorquais-je en la dévorant du regard.

Elle sourit, se mordillant la lèvre, ce qui me liquéfia sur place. Cette femme avait un pouvoir incroyable sur moi, et tout ce que j'espérais, c'était qu'elle ne s'en rendrait jamais compte, sinon j'étais un homme fini. Des bruits de voix me firent tourner la tête et je souris en découvrant que la relève était arrivée.

« Let's go ! » m'exclamais-je joyeusement en sautant sur mes pieds et en m'emparant de nos vestes.

« Allez-y Castle, j'ai encore deux trois choses à faire » déclara-t-elle en me tournant le dos.

« Quoi ? » m'écriais-je alarmé qu'elle soit sérieuse.

Rapidement, je la contournais pour observer son expression. Elle arqua un sourcil, et je jurais de ne pouvoir lire sa poker face. J'arborais une moue contrariée, et un sourire imperceptible étira ses lèvres, la trahissant par la même occasion.

« C'est pas gentil de jouer avec mes nerfs lieutenant ! » soufflais-je en plissant les yeux alors que son sourire s'accentuait.

« Mais je n'ai même pas commencé à jouer Ricky… » susurra-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement pour s'emparer de sa veste.

« Kate…. » soufflais-je en plantant mon regard dans le sien, comme pour la prévenir de ne pas trop me pousser.

J'avais été sage toute la journée, mais je n'étais pas sûr de pouvoir le rester indéfiniment, surtout si elle me regardait comme elle le faisait en cet instant, avec ce mélange de tendresse et de passion. Elle me rendait fou, et je n'avais qu'une envie, plonger sur ses lèvres et l'entraîner dans une étreinte passionnée. Mais je me contrôlais, sachant que Kate n'apprécierait pas que je me laisse aller sur son lieu de travail. Comme si elle avait conscience du combat que je menais, elle m'adressa un sourire provocant et moqueur et passa si près de moi qu'elle me frôla, m'envoyant des ondes de désir dans tout le corps. Cette femme serait ma perte.

« Tu vas regretter de m'avoir provoqué… » grondais-je entre mes dents pendant que je lui courais après alors qu'elle avait presque atteint l'ascenseur.

« Moins de blabla, plus d'action monsieur le beau parleur…. » rétorqua-t-elle avec un sourire insolent.

« Je te promets qu'avant la fin de cette nuit tu me supplieras d'arrêter d'agir » grognais-je en me collant à elle alors que les portes se fermaient sur nous.

« Hummmmm » soupira-t-elle en venant frôler ma joue de son nez « mais je pourrais bien te demander de ne jamais arrêter… » rétorqua-t-elle en me mordillant doucement la mâchoire.

« Tes désirs sont des ordres » marmonnais-je avant d'immobiliser son visage et de faire ce que je rêvais de faire depuis notre arrivée au 12th.

Je m'emparais de ses lèvres, et sans ambages, pénétrais dans ses profondeurs soyeuses. Un grondement m'échappa lorsqu'elle gémit, s'accrochant à mes épaules, et je la poussais contre la paroi métallique, pesant de tout mon poids contre elle. Dominateur, je prenais le contrôle de ce baiser, et l'entraînais sur les rives de la passion. Je la pressais si fort que plus aucuns espaces ne séparaient nos deux corps. Un nouveau gémissement lui échappa, et alors qu'elle remontait sa jambe pour l'enrouler autour de mes hanches, je m'écartais d'elle et repris ma place pile au moment où nous arrivions au rez-de-chaussée.

« Rick ! » s'exclama Kate totalement frustrée.

« Oui amour ? » m'enquis-je en continuant d'avancer, veillant à laisser un espace sécuritaire entre ma muse et moi.

« Je vais te tuer ! » gronda-t-elle en s'approchant dangereusement de moi.

« Allons mon cœur, tu sais que tu le regretterais… » souris-je amusé par la lueur incendiaire qui flambait dans le regard de ma muse.

« Tu es…tu es… » souffla-t-elle en secouant la tête d'exaspération.

« Irrésistible ? » proposais-je en me mettant à siffloter joyeusement.

« Insupportable ! » rétorqua-t-elle en ouvrant violemment la portière de sa voiture.

« Pourtant ça fait quatre ans que tu me cours après ! » répliquais-je en m'asseyant à ses côtés.

« Que JE te cours après ? N'inverse pas les rôles tu veux ! » s'écria-t-elle en se tournant vers moi, une lueur dangereuse au fond des yeux.

« Allons Kate, je sais bien que tu es folle de moi » fanfaronnais-je en lui souriant narquoisement.

« Castle, dans ton propre intérêt, tu ferais mieux de la bouclée maintenant ! » me prévint-elle en serrant les poings de colère.

« Tu sais que tu es sexy quand tu es en colère ? » demandais-je soudain en la dévorant du regard.

« Tu me rends folle ! » gronda-t-elle en se tournant vers la route et en mettant le moteur en marche.

« Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange ! » répliquais-je avant d'attacher ma ceinture.

Du coin de l'œil, je la vis se mordre la lèvre alors qu'un sourire heureux étirait sa bouche, et je sus que j'avais gagné cette manche. Le reste du trajet s'effectua dans un calme relatif, et je restais sagement dans mon coin, ne voulant pas la pousser trop loin. Elle serait tout à fait capable de me raccompagner chez moi juste pour avoir le dernier mot.

« Tu ne veux pas passer chez toi ce soir ? » s'enquit-elle alors qu'elle arrivait à un carrefour qui d'un côté nous conduirait chez elle, et de l'autre chez moi.

« Non, j'ai prévenu les autres femmes de ma vie que je ne rentrerais pas ce soir » déclarais-je en observant sa réaction.

« Elles savent pour nous ? » demanda-t-elle d'un ton peu assuré qui ne lui était pas habituel.

« Je ne leur ai pas dit que les choses avaient pris une tournure intéressante, mais elles savent que je t'aime et n'attendent plus qu'une chose, que je me décide à bouger mes fesses » souris-je pour la rassurée.

« Je dois bien reconnaître que j'ai un peu peur de leurs réactions… » avoua-t-elle en prenant à gauche, direction son appartement.

« Tu ne devrais pas. Elles t'aiment beaucoup toutes les deux et savent que grâce à toi j'ai trouvé la stabilité qui me faisait cruellement défaut. Elles savent que tu es celle qu'il me faut, la seule capable de me mettre un peu de plomb dans la cervelle » la rassurais-je en posant une main sur son genou que je me mis à caresser en cercle léger.

« Oui, mais pour avoir moi-même été dans ce cas, je sais qu'il y a une différence entre savoir que son père aime une femme et voir son père entretenir une relation amoureuse avec celle-ci. Alexis peut finir par éprouver de la jalousie si nous passons trop de temps ensemble » tenta-t-elle de m'expliquer.

Et je compris ce qu'elle craignait. Kate savait que ma fille passait avant tout pour moi, et elle avait peur que je ne la quitte si Alexis s'opposait ouvertement à notre relation. Je n'avais même pas envisagé cette option. Je savais qu'Alexis appréciait beaucoup Kate, et que depuis que celle-ci avait fait irruption dans nos vies, ma fille avait copié bon nombre de ses attitudes sans même s'en rendre compte. Et j'avais laissé faire. Je ne pouvais rêver meilleur modèle pour ma fille que ma muse. Alors que Kate s'inquiète pour ça était à la fois attendrissant et hilarant.

« Kate tu n'as pas de raisons de t'inquiétée. Alexis t'adore, et je sais que tu ne te mettras jamais entre nous. Après, ce sera à nous de l'inclure dans notre relation… enfin si tu en as envie, je ne t'oblige à rien… » déclarais-je, soudain hésitant.

« Rick, je suis bien placée pour savoir que ta fille passe avant tout, et c'est quelque chose que je respecte totalement. C'est une des raisons pour lesquelles je t'aime tellement. Alors oui évidemment je veux qu'Alexis passe du temps avec nous, et je comprendrais si de temps en temps tu voulais passer la soirée seul avec elle ! » déclara Kate avec feu, comme si elle était offensée que je puisse douter qu'elle ferait passer le bien-être d'Alexis avant ses propres désirs.

Je restais sans réactions à sa tirade. Avait-elle seulement eu conscience des mots qu'elle avait prononcés ? Probablement pas, et c'est justement ce qui rendait son aveu si précieux à mes yeux. Elle n'y avait pas réfléchi à deux fois avant de me le dire. C'était sorti spontanément, sans fioriture. Elle n'y avait pas mis les formes, et pourtant c'était la plus belle déclaration qu'elle puisse me faire. J'hésitais à le lui faire remarquer, mais décidais finalement de n'en rien faire. Je ne voulais surtout pas la braquée et qu'elle se renferme sur elle-même.

« On pourrait prévoir quelque chose pour ce weekend » proposais-je en voyant qu'elle attendait une réaction de ma part avant de reprendre « Mais si c'est trop tôt pour toi, on peut attendre encore, pas de problèmes »

« Non, ne pas étaler notre relation aux yeux de tout le 12th et du reste du monde est une chose, mais je ne veux pas que tu ais à mentir à Alexis et Martha » répondit aussitôt Kate sans prendre la peine de réfléchir, ou du moins comme si la réponse était évidente en soit.

« D'accord, je vais nous faire un programme de folie ! » m'exclamais-je avec enthousiasme.

« Rien de trop exubérant Rick compris ! » me tempéra-t-elle aussitôt.

« Rabat-joie » boudais-je en croisant les bras sur ma poitrine.

« Mon pauvre chéri, plains-toi pendant que tu en as la force ! » se moqua-t-elle alors qu'elle se garait en bas de chez elle.

Bon perdant, je m'empressais de sortir pour courir lui ouvrir la portière, et dès qu'elle eut verrouillé sa voiture, je l'attirais contre moi, et c'est tendrement enlacés que nous gagnâmes son appartement. Une fois à l'intérieur, il s'élança vers la chambre de Kate pour gagner sa salle de bain et je lui fis couler un bain, y ajoutant des huiles parfumées et allumais quelques bougies avant d'éteindre la lumière. Jugeant que le niveau de l'eau était satisfaisant, je fermais les robinets et retournais dans la chambre de Kate, la découvrant devant sa commode, se défaisant de la montre de son père et de la bague de sa mère qu'elle rangea soigneusement dans un très joli coffret.

« Je t'ai fait couler un bain » déclarais-je en lui adressant un tendre sourire lorsqu'elle releva la tête et découvrit ma présence à travers le miroir de sa commode.

« Tu m'accompagnes ? » s'enquit-elle en me coulant un regard provocant dans le miroir, ce qui faillit bien me faire perdre de vue mon objectif.

« Non, je sais que tu as besoin de te détendre après le travail, alors je vais te laisser seule un peu… » souris-je en m'approchant d'elle par derrière avant de l'enlacer et de déclarer en plongeant mon regard dans le sien « mais pas trop longtemps, j'ai des projets pour vous mademoiselle Beckett »

« Tu es un amour Rick Castle… » souffla-t-elle en levant la main pour me caresser la joue avant de se tourner dans mes bras pour m'embrasser tendrement.

« Allez vas-y avant que l'eau ne refroidisse » soufflais-je en la poussant doucement vers la salle d'eau.

« Sois sage durant mon absence ! » lança-t-elle un rire dans la voix.

« Je suis toujours sage voyons ! » déclarais-je d'un ton faussement outragé.

« Qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! » répliqua Kate avant de rabattre la porte de la salle de bain sans pour autant la fermée.

En riant, je regagnais le salon et préparais le décor propice à une soirée romantique. J'allumais la dernière bougie lorsque des coups discrets me parvinrent et je me hâtais d'aller ouvrir la porte avant que Kate ne vienne voir de qui il s'agissait, gâchant par là-même ma surprise. Donnant un gros pourboire au livreur, je récupérais ma commande que je m'empressais de sortir des cartons avant de mettre les assiettes sur le comptoir dans l'ordre où je les apporterais à table. Le dessert au frigo, je m'apprêtais à déposer nos entrées sur la table lorsque du bruit dans le couloir me fit tourner la tête pour découvrir Kate faire son apparition. Elle portait un jean noir moulant et un petit pull en laine rouge, et je la trouvais plus belle et désirable que jamais. Pieds nus, elle avança gracieusement vers moi, souriant d'un air gourmant en avisant les assiettes bien garnies.

« Timing impeccable mon ange ! » souris-je en lui tirant sa chaise « Le dîner de madame est servi ! » déclarais-je en m'asseyant face à elle avant de nous verser un peu de vin blanc.

« Vous êtes un homme plein de surprises Mr Castle » remarqua-t-elle en portant la première bouchée de ses œufs mimosa à sa bouche.

« Et vous n'avez encore rien vu mademoiselle Beckett » lui assurais-je en me passant une langue gourmande sur les lèvres alors qu'elle fermait les yeux en gémissant de plaisir.

En la regardant manger, je me fit de nouveau la promesse que ce gémissement n'était que le premier d'une longue série, et que ce soir elle connaîtrait le véritable sens du mot extase entre mes bras.


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonsoir tout le monde! **

**Merci à ceux qui ont pris le temps de commenté le chapitre précédent et ceux qui l'ont précédés. **

**Voici mon cadeau pour la nouvelle année, le dernier chapitre de cette fic, qui je l'espère vous aura plu jusqu'au bout. **

**Cependant, je ne la classe pas encore dans les fics terminées car il me restera l'épilogue à vous livrez... **

**En attendant, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Chapitre 13 : **

Assise sur le divan, j'attendais patiemment que Rick refasse son apparition. Le ventre bien rempli, je me sentais légèrement somnolente, et la douce chaleur qui emplissait la pièce, diffusée par le feu que Rick avait allumé alors que je prenais mon bain m'emprisonnait un peu plus dans cette bulle de bien-être dans laquelle je m'enfonçais avec plaisir et confiance. Je réagissais tout juste lorsque je sentis les bras de Rick se refermés autour de moi et son corps venir se coller contre mon dos. Un soupir de contentement m'échappa lorsqu'il manœuvra de telle sorte que nous nous retrouvâmes allongés sur le divan, faisant face au feu de cheminée. Cette soirée était parfaite et j'étais impatiente de découvrir la suite du programme. Je savais que quoi qu'il arrive, j'allais passer une excellente nuit. Mais pour le moment, l'heure était à la tendresse, et je ne m'en plaignais pas. C'était un aspect d'une relation amoureuse que j'avais peu connu avec mes précédents amants. Que je n'avais pas recherché pour être exacte, me contentant de l'aspect superficiel d'une relation. Mais avec Rick, je voulais plus. Je voulais tout partager avec lui.

Je ne me reconnaissais pas, mais je n'avais jamais été amoureuse avant. J'avais cru l'être à de nombreuses reprises, mais Rick m'avait fait comprendre que ça n'avait jamais été le cas. J'avais confondu désir, tendresse et affection avec l'amour. Ce dont je m'étais toujours accommodée, me persuadant que je n'en attendais pas plus de la vie. Mais Rick avait débarqué avec ses airs de gamins frondeurs et insolents, et il avait fait voler mes certitudes en éclats. Il m'avait fait comprendre que je méritais plus et surtout que j'avais besoin de plus. Avec lui, je découvrais que je pouvais être à la fois femme et flic. Il m'acceptait comme j'étais et avançait à mon rythme sans trop se précipité. Il avait su me mettre en confiance par sa patience et avec lui j'apprenais à lâcher prise. Je ne ressentais pas le perpétuel besoin de garder le contrôle. Je me sentais suffisamment à l'aise avec lui pour suivre mes envies sans les brimées ou faire de compromis. Je m'attendais toujours à être rattrapée par mes peurs et avoir une brusque envie de prendre mes jambes à mon cou, mais je me sentais tellement bien avec Rick, tellement à ma place que je n'en avais pas envie.

Alanguie, je me pressais un peu plus contre Rick, laissant mes mains danser sur ses bras. Je souris en sentant la chaire de poule envahir sa peau, et poursuivais mes tendres attouchements en basculant ma tête en arrière pour mêler mes lèvres à la partie et redécouvrir le tracé de son visage viril. Un frémissement le traversa, se répercutant dans mon corps, et je soupirais de satisfaction en constatant le pouvoir que j'avais sur lui. Je savais qu'il ne me laisserait pas la main très longtemps, mais pour le moment il restait passif, me laissant maître du jeu et j'en profitais pleinement. Me retournant lentement, faisant glisser mes mains de ses bras à son torse, mes lèvres rivées à sa mâchoire, je pressais mon bas-ventre contre sa virilité en plein éveil, ce qui me tira un gémissement d'anticipation. J'étais moi-même déjà prête à passer à la vitesse supérieure, mais ce soir l'ambiance était à la langueur et à la patience, et je ne voulais pas précipiter les choses. Je voulais prendre le temps de découvrir son corps, d'apprendre par cœur ce qui le faisait réagir, ce qui le rendait sauvage ou ce qui au contraire le calmait. Je voulais tout apprendre de lui.

Avec une lenteur délibérée, j'entrouvrais la bouche et laissais ma langue partir à la rencontre de la peau de Rick, et je me sentais immédiatement intoxiquée par son goût. Et ma faim de lui grimpa d'un cran. Dans un gémissement, je traçais un chemin humide jusqu'à ses lèvres sur lesquelles je déposais de légers baisers, sans m'attarder, m'éloignant chaque fois qu'il tentait d'approfondir le contact. Un grondement s'échappa de ses lèvres, et son regard se couvrit d'un voile sombre et dangereux qui me fit frémir au plus profond de mon être. Pourtant je n'en tenais pas compte et continuais mon jeu, faisant glisser mes lèvres jusqu'à son lobe d'oreille que je me mis à malmener tendrement. Ses mains dans mon dos se mirent en mouvement, et je gémis sous ses caresses savantes. Sa main droite descendit jusqu'à ma chute de reins et se faufila sous mon pull, traçant des cercles de feu partout où ses doigts habiles se posaient. De sa main gauche, il dessina des arabesques aux formes compliquées jusque dans ma nuque qu'il enveloppa, emprisonnant quelques-unes de mes mèches entre ses doigts. Et soudain, le monde bascula, et avant que je comprenne ce qu'il venait de se passer, j'étais prisonnière du poids du corps de Rick.

Doucement, laissant mon visage caressé le sien, je relevais les yeux pour plongé dans le lagon déchaîné des siens, et un long frisson me secoua. Me mordillant la lèvre, je faisais remonter ma main jusqu'à sa joue que je caressais du bout des doigts, et sans me quitter du regard, il pencha la tête comme pour chercher plus de contact que je lui offrais volontiers en posant ma paume tout contre sa joue. Un léger soupir s'échappa de ses lèvres entrouvertes, caressant ma peau, et un sourire étira mes lèvres. A l'instar de nos visages, nos corps se mirent en mouvement, et nous fûmes bientôt aussi unis que nous pouvions l'être malgré la barrière de nos vêtements. Et enfin, nos lèvres fusionnèrent. Mais là encore, nulle précipitation. D'abord immobiles, réapprenant simplement le contact de l'autre, elles se mirent doucement en action, presque timidement. Une danse lascive s'engagea, et nos lèvres se mirent à se frôler, se caresser, s'aspirer, se séparer pour mieux se reconquérir, et soudain, comme mues par leur propre volonté, elles s'emprisonnèrent et nos langues se jetèrent dans la bataille, se livrant une lutte sans merci pour la dominance.

Agile et taquine, la langue de Rick virevoltait dans ma bouche, m'entraînant dans un tango endiablé qui m'amena à suivre le pas de mon corps qui se mit à onduler contre le sien, répondant à chacune de ses sollicitations. Je sentais la fièvre s'emparée de mon corps, et des frissons de volupté me secouaient, me donnant l'impression d'être ivre de Rick, ivre de son contact, de son goût, de son odeur. Et je ne pus que céder face à l'impétuosité dont il faisait preuve, face à son savoir faire en la matière. Dans un gémissement de reddition, je passais mes doigts dans ses cheveux et pressais son visage contre le mien, accentuant un peu plus la pression de sa bouche contre la mienne, lui laissant faire ce qu'il voulait de moi. Et comme s'il n'avait attendu que ça, l'allure passionnée et enfiévrée qu'il avait adopté ralentit, et il se mit à jouer de ma langue avec tendresse et espièglerie, me faisant soupirer dans sa bouche. Cet homme aurait ma mort sur la conscience, et pourtant je n'avais aucune envie de l'arrêter. Pas alors que chaque cellules de mon corps étaient en surchauffes, et que j'avais l'impression d'être sur le point de découvrir les limites du plaisir et de les transcendées.

Rouvrant les yeux avec difficulté, je constatais que Rick m'observait avec un sourire émerveillé sur les lèvres et une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas au fond des yeux. Remarquant que je l'observais, il souleva une de ses mains et en de douces caresses, repoussa mes cheveux de mon visage avant de laisser sa main redescendre sur ma taille. Chacun de ses gestes étaient un appel à l'abandon, et je me sentais plus que jamais prête à le suivre sur les chemins de la volupté qu'il m'invitait du geste et du regard à suivre à ses côtés. Un soupir m'échappa lorsque sa main se glissa de nouveau sous mon pull pour remonter lentement vers ma poitrine qui n'attendait plus que lui. Je me mordillais la lèvre, guettant sa réaction quand il découvrirait la surprise que je lui avais réservée. Je m'arquais légèrement lorsque ses doigts frôlèrent mes seins tendus de désir pour lui, et souriais lorsque son regard s'assombrit un peu plus de désir. Je le sentis se figer contre moi, stoppant net tout mouvements, me faisant gémir de frustration, et il plongea un regard dangereusement intense dans le mien, m'arrachant un autre tressaillement de plaisir.

« Vous ne portez pas de sous-vêtement mademoiselle? » soufflait-il en se penchant vers moi, frôlant mes lèvres des siennes.

« Je n'ai pas jugé opportun d'en porter Ricky » répondais-je en relevant la tête dans l'espoir de réussir à m'emparer de ses lèvres.

« J'adore ta façon de penser Kate... » soufflait Rick avant de reprendre mes lèvres dans un baiser plus passionné, pour mon plus grand plaisir.

« Pourquoi je ne suis pas surprise que tu aimes ça? » soufflais-je d'un ton taquin en m'écartant pour reprendre mon souffle qui se faisait de plus en plus haletant au gré des minutes qui s'écoulaient.

« Parce que tu me connais bien… » répliquait-il en laissant ses lèvres glissées vers mon cou qu'il se mit à aspirer.

Un sourire étira mes lèvres en comprenant ses intentions, et je me rappelais de cette enquête durant laquelle je m'étais réveillée pour la première fois dans ses bras. Même si j'avais prétendu le contraire, j'avais adoré cette sensation et je m'en voulais d'avoir mis si longtemps à accepter mes sentiments pour lui et le laisser traverser mes barricades. Mais j'avais eu besoin de ce temps pour apprendre à le connaitre et lui faire confiance, et à présent, je ne laisserais rien ni personne se mettre en travers de notre histoire. Nous avions perdu suffisamment de temps comme ça. Alors que je m'apprêtais à l'arrêter pour reprendre ses lèvres d'assaut, une sonnerie de portable me coupa dans mon élan, interrompant Rick par la même occasion.

« Sex and The City… » soupirait Rick en se redressant, un sourire mi-figue, mi-raisin aux lèvres avant d'ajouter « Laisses-moi deviner… Lanie ? »

« Avec un timing pareil, ça ne peut être qu'elle » grognais-je en me laissant tomber sur le canapé, priant pour que la sonnerie cesse, mais je savais que c'était peine perdue.

« Je suppose qu'elle n'abandonnera pas ? » demandait rhétoriquement Rick en se redressant jusqu'à s'asseoir.

« Tu la connais aussi bien que moi » acquiesçais-je en frissonnant de froid alors que la chaleur de son corps s'éloignait du mien.

« Tu devrais décrocher » me suggérait-il en se passant une main sur le visage comme pour se remettre les idées en place.

« J'avais autre chose en tête au cas où tu ne l'aurais pas remarqué ! » protestais-je en lançant un regard noir à mon cellulaire qui continuait sa mélopée entêtante.

« Je sais, moi aussi tu peux me croire, mais si tu ne décroches, pas elle va continuer d'appeler jusqu'à nous rendre fous… » soupirait Rick en secouant la tête d'un air désabusé avant d'ajouter alors qu'il se levait pour attraper l'appareil qu'il me tendit « réponds-lui et ensuite assure-toi que nous ne serons plus dérangés »

« Où vas-tu ? » m'étonnais-je en le voyant se diriger vers ma chambre.

« Prendre une douche ! » s'exclamait-il en me souriant malicieusement.

Immédiatement, des images du corps de Rick uniquement recouvert de fines gouttelettes d'eau me traversèrent l'esprit, et je me passais la langue sur les lèvres en gémissant de frustration.

« Lanie attends Kate… elle va finir pas débouler ici… » lançait-il en m'adressant un sourire moqueur par-dessus son épaule.

« J'adore Lanie, mais si elle s'avise de se pointer maintenant, je la descends » déclarais-je en acceptant enfin la communication.

« Désolée Lanie… » m'exclamais-je alors que ma meilleure amie me reprochait l'attente et j'écoutais patiemment ses complaintes avant de soupirer « Non Lanie, je n'étais pas au milieu d'une cession torride avec Castle, j'étais dans mon bain…. »

Un éclat de rire me parvint et je lançais un regard noir vers la porte de ma chambre avant de froncer les sourcils en avisant une lumière orangée vacillante qui s'en échappait. Qu'est-ce que Rick avait encore imaginé ? Ecoutant Lanie d'une oreille distraite, laissant échapper de temps en temps quelques onomatopées laissant croire à mon amie que je faisais attention à ce qu'elle me disait, je me dirigeais vers ma chambre. De toute façon, depuis que Lanie avait appris que Josh et moi avions rompus, c'était toujours le même refrain. Elle ne cessait de me répéter sur tout les tons que Rick était l'homme de ma vie et que je ferais bien d'ouvrir les yeux et de me bouger les fesses avant qu'il ne se lasse et ne se tourne vers une de ces bimbos qui ne demandaient pas mieux que de devenir la prochaine Mme Castle. Doucement, je poussais la porte de ma chambre, et souriais en découvrant le spectacle. Des dizaines de bougies illuminaient la pièce, et je souriais en m'avançant pour m'asseoir sur mon lit. Une chose était sûre avec Rick. Quand il décidait de faire quelque chose, il le faisait jusqu'au bout. M'adossant confortablement contre mes oreillers, je prêtais une oreille plus attentive à Lanie, et souriais à son commentaire.

« Ecoutes ma chérie, c'est évident pour tout le monde que writerboy est amoureux de toi, alors à ta place, je l'attacherais à mon lit avant qu'une autre ne lui mette le grappin dessus…. »

Mon esprit se remit à divaguer, imaginant très bien Rick menotté à mon lit. Voilà une idée que j'adorerais mettre en pratique. Le bruit de l'eau dans la salle de bain attira mon attention, et je me figeais en réalisant que Rick n'avait pas refermé la porte et que j'avais une vue imprenable sur la douche et donc sur lui. Un gémissement de convoitise m'échappa alors que mon corps s'enflammait, et heureusement pour moi, Lanie l'interpréta différemment.

« Exactement ma chérie, tu ne veux pas voir une telle chose se produire, alors profites de ce que vous semblez plus proches que jamais pour lui passer la corde au cou ! » s'exclamait-elle d'un air satisfait.

« Lanie, je… » commençais-je, mais elle m'arrêta immédiatement.

« Pas de Lanie avec moi ma chérie. Combien de temps crois-tu qu'il t'attendra ? C'est de Castle dont on parle. Il peut avoir toutes les femmes qu'il veut, mais c'est toi qu'il a choisit, alors arrêtes de faire l'idiote et saute lui dessus ! » déclaraitelle avec fougue, et je souriais, songeant que si elle ne me tenait pas la jambe, c'est ce que j'aurais fait depuis quelques minutes déjà.

« Je sais Lanie, et pour tout te dire, je travailles dans ce sens, et justement avant que tu n'appelles, j'avais l'intention d'appeler Castle… » déclarais-je d'un ton suggestif qui eut l'effet escompté sur ma meilleure amie.

« Tu ne pouvais pas le dire plus tôt ! Je te laisse, et je veux tout les détails croustillants dès ton arrivée au poste demain ! » s'exclamait Lanie, mais je ne l'écoutais pas.

Figée, je me délectais du spectacle que m'offrait Rick sans le savoir. Malgré la paroi qui rendait sa silhouette légèrement floue, il était renversant. Bien sûr, il n'avait plus le corps d'un jeune homme, mais il n'avait pas menti en affirmant être encore en forme et musclé pour son âge. J'avais d'ailleurs pu le constater par moi-même la nuit dernière, et je prenais plaisir à le vérifier une seconde fois alors qu'il se douchait. Je reprenais pieds dans la réalité lorsque l'eau s'arrêta, et e réalisais alors que seule la tonalité se faisait à présent entendre à l'autre bout de la ligne. Je mettais mon téléphone sur vibreur pour être sûre de ne plus être dérangée pour les prochaines heures à venir, puis me levant lestement du lit, je me ruais vers ma commande et en sortais un ensemble de sous-vêtements qui devrait rendre fou mon écrivain. Entendant la porte de la douche s'ouvrir, je m'empressais de me débarrasser de mes vêtements pour enfiler ma nouvelle armure, et je m'avançais stratégiquement pour me placer dans la pénombre de la pièce, empêchant Rick de découvrir trop tôt ma tenue. De ma place, j'avais une vue imprenable sur la salle de bain, et un gémissement m'échappa en découvrant Rick uniquement vêtu d'une serviette nouée autour de ses hanches.

Il ne s'était pas essuyé, et de fines gouttelettes d'eau paraient sa peau, brillants de milles feux et la faisant doucement étincelée sous les néons de la salle de bain. Je sentis des fourmis élire domicile dans mes doigts, et je n'eus plus qu'une seule envie. Allez le rejoindre et laisser mes doigts courir sur son corps nu avant de faire glisser ma bouche sur sa peau afin de cueillir de ma langue ces perles profanes. Serrant les poings à m'enfoncer les ongles dans les paumes, je luttais contre l'appel de son corps et restais à ma place. Reposant la serviette avec laquelle il s'essuyait les cheveux, il fourragea dans ceux-ci, les ébouriffant un peu plus avant de se passer une main sur la joue. Et j'eus une folle envie d'en faire autant, de savourer la rugosité de sa barbe naissante contre ma peau. Je me mordais violemment la lèvre en imaginant le visage de Rick caressé les zones les plus sensibles de mon corps en ébullition. J'allais implosée, et il ne m'avait pas même encore touchée. Fermant les yeux, je prenais une profonde inspiration pour tenter de reprendre le contrôle de mon corps, mais c'était peine perdue. La seule chose qui pourrait m'apaiser, c'était que Rick reprenne là où Lanie nous avait interrompus.

« Kate ? » entendais-je Rick m'appeler, et rouvrant les yeux, je constatais qu'il avait éteint la lumière de la salle de bain et se trouvait près du lit, toujours en serviette.

« Oui ? » demandais-je en faisant courir mon regard affamé sur son corps qui prenait une teinte dorée sous l'éclairage des bougies.

« Que voulait Lanie ? » s'enquérait-il en se dirigeant vers la commode pour attraper un sac que je n'avais même pas aperçut avant.

« Juste me dire que je devais te sauter dessus et t'attacher à mon lit » déclarais-je en guettant sa réaction.

« Mais je suis à votre entière disposition lieutenant Beckett… » me sourait-il en revenant vers moi, oubliant totalement ce qu'il comptait faire.

« C'est bon à savoir… » soufflais-je en m'avançant à mon tour, souriant en le voyant se figé.

Les yeux écarquillés et la bouche légèrement entrouverte, il me regarda approchée totalement hypnotisé.

« Tu aimes ce que tu vois Ricky ? » le taquinais-je en venant me coller à lui, passant mes bras autour de son cou.

« Tu es renversante mon ange » soufflait-il en passant ses mains dans mon dos, m'attirant plus près de lui.

« Rappel-moi où nous en étions avant d'être interrompus ? » m'enquérais-je en déposant mes lèvres sur la peau de son torse, jouant du bout de la langue avec les gouttes qui ne s'étaient pas encore évaporées.

« Quelque part par là… » déclarait-il en me soulevant dans les airs pour me déposer en douceur sur mon lit.

« C'est bien ce qu'il me semblait » souriais-je en accueillant avec bonheur le poids de son corps sur le mien.

Un bras de chaque côté de ma tête, Rick me surplombait légèrement, me dévorant d'un regard amoureux. Un sourire émerveillé aux lèvres, il resta longuement à me dévisager, comme s'il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire que j'étais bien là, entre ses bras.

« Viens… » soufflais-je en l'attirant à moi d'une pression entre ses omoplates.

Doucement, il vint à la rencontre de mes lèvres, et un même soupir nous échappa lorsque nos bouches fusionnèrent de nouveau. Sans fermer les yeux, hypnotisée par le torrent d'émotions qui bouillonnait dans le regard de Rick, je l'embrassais de toute la force de ma passion, donnant immédiatement un tempo endiablé à notre étreinte. L'heure n'était plus à la tendresse. Je voulais à nouveau être l'objet de sa passion, et surtout je voulais de nouveau ne faire qu'un avec lui. J'en avais tellement envie et besoin que mon désir de lui devenait presque douloureux. Et je ne voulais plus jamais réprimé le volcan d'émotions que Rick faisait naître en moi. Alors passant ma jambe autour de sa taille, je le pressais tout contre moi, lui faisant comprendre mes envies. Je laissais mes mains caressées son dos, me délectant en sentant ses muscles roulés sous mes doigts affamés, et atteignais le bord de la serviette dont je le délestais rapidement.

« C'est de l'abus de pouvoir ! » protestait-il en mettant un terme à notre baiser.

« Mais rien ne t'empêche de me rendre la pareille ! » rétorquais-je en m'emparant de sa lèvre inférieure entre mes dents, ramenant son visage vers le mien.

Avec un sourire conquérant, il esquissa mes lèvres, me faisant grogner de frustration, et enterra sa tête dans mon cou qu'il parsema de baisers brûlants. Gémissante, je rejetais la tête en arrière, lui offrant un meilleur accès. Une main dans ses cheveux, je l'empêchais de s'éloigner de moi, et rapidement sous l'effet combiné de ses baisers et de ses caresses, mon corps se remit à onduler sous le sien, comme pour apaiser le feu qui me consumait de l'intérieur. Ses mains étaient partout à la fois, et je sentais peu à peu perdre pieds avec la réalité, oubliant tout ce qui n'était pas nous. En des caresses aussi légères qu'une plume sur ma peau réactive, Rick me transforma en une entité uniquement guidée par un désir dévorant, et je laissais les sensations exquises qu'il me faisait connaître prendre le contrôle de mon corps, les yeux clos. Mes sens étaient en alerte, et je m'offrais à lui avec un mélange de passion et d'urgence. Le corps moite, je gémissais sans discontinuée, et des murmures désespérés m'échappaient sans que je ne puisse les retenir.

« Rick… maintenant » soufflais-je en me pressant contre lui, lui faisant ressentir l'urgence de mon désir de lui.

« Pas encore Kate… nous avons toute la nuit » chuchotait-il en me déposant un tendre baiser sur la tempe.

J'adorais le traitement qu'il infligeait à mon corps, parvenant à éveiller des zones dont j'ignorais l'existence, mais il me rendait folle. J'avais la tète qui me tournait légèrement, et mon désir avait atteint un tel niveau, que chaque fibre de mon être vibrait, déclenchant des décharges électriques dans tout mon corps. Je savais ce que Rick cherchait, ce qu'il voulait obtenir de moi, et je savais aussi que lui seul pourrait y parvenir. Cela ne faisait aucun doute dans mon esprit. Alors que ses lèvres réapprenaient les courbes de ma poitrine, je retenais un cri de plaisir en me mordant violemment la lèvre, au point de sentir un goût métallique envahir ma bouche. J'avais de plus en plus de mal à endiguer les sons que les caresses de Rick éveillait en moi, et je savais que je ne pourrais plus lutter bien longtemps. Et mon esprit embrumé par la passion m'empêchait de me rappeler pourquoi je me refusais à lui accorder ce qu'il voulait. J'aimais Rick, et je savais que je pouvais avoir entièrement confiance en lui, qu'il ne profiterait pas de ce que je me laissais totalement aller entre ses bras pour tenter de me contrôler d'une façon ou d'une autre. Une décharge électrique plus forte que les autres me fit m'arquer sous lui, et je ne pus réprimer le cri qui monta du plus profond de ma gorge.

Et je m'en sentis libérée. Comme s'il n'avait attendu que cela, Rick dont je percevais les tremblements de plaisir, me révélant à quel point il s'était fait violence pour ne pas céder à son propre désir, remonta jusqu'à mes lèvres dont il s'empara avec un mélange de tendresse et de sauvagerie. Eperdue, je passais mes bras autour de son cou, et nouais mes jambes aussi haut que je le pus dans son dos, et un long cri de ravissement s'échappa de mes lèvres lorsqu'il me fit enfin sienne.

« Kate… » soupirait-il en s'immobilisant, son front contre le mien.

« Rick… ne t'arrêtes pas… » l'encourageais-je en ondulant des hanches dans un râle de contentement.

Se redressant sur ses avant-bras, il plongea son regard dans le mien, et sans me quitter des yeux, reprit ses mouvements en moi. Enfonçant mes ongles dans son cou, j'haletais sous la puissance dont il faisait preuve, et ondulais du bassin, l'encourageant à poursuivre cette danse érotique. Avec un sourire triomphant, Rick referma ses mains sur ma poitrine, m'enfonçant un peu plus dans le matelas alors que le poids de son corps reposait entièrement sur le mien, et il se mit à me caresser lentement, faisant naître des vibrations dans mon bas-ventre. Immédiatement, je me contractais autour de lui en rejetant la tête en arrière sans rompre la connexion de nos regards, dans un total abandon. Je me passais la langue sur mes lèvres asséchées, et il grogna lascivement avant de glisser une main vers nos corps réunis. Mes pupilles dilatées par le plaisir s'écarquillèrent, et je me cambrais à la rencontre de ses doigts, impatiente, et d'un coup de reins, il me fit sursauter et crier lorsqu'll s'insinua plus loin en moi.

« Tu ne crie jamais humm ? » s'amusait-il avec une fierté non dissimulée.

Incapable de lui répondre, je rejetais la tête en arrière, et dans un long cri d'extase, je m'abandonnais totalement à la vague de plaisir qui me submergea, encourageant des gestes et de la voix Rick à m'accompagnée. Et je poussais un nouveau cri lorsque j'entendis de très loin la voix de Rick hurler mon prénom. Haletante, je resserrais mon emprise autour de lui, refusant de le laisser s'éloigner, et je laissais lentement le plaisir refluer. Je dus m'assoupir, parce que lorsque je repris conscience, le poids du corps de Rick m'écrasait toujours, mais nous étions recouverts par le drap. Rick me maintenait prisonnière sous lui, mais cela ne me gênait pas le moins du monde. Remuant légèrement pour pouvoir observer son visage, je l'observais dormir. Mes sens étaient encore en surchauffe, et je me sentais parfaitement alerte, et je n'aurais pas été contre me lancer dans un second round. Mais j'endiguais mes envies pour savourer ce moment. Rick affichait un sourire satisfait jusque dans son sommeil, et je roulais des yeux en songeant à ce qui m'attendait à son réveil. Il avait tenu sa promesse. J'avais crié sous ses assauts implacables. En fait, c'était plus que ça, tellement plus. Je m'étais totalement abandonnée à lui, ne me retenant plus, laissant le plaisir que ses coups de reins provoquaient en moi m'envahir, m'emporter. Et j'avais hurlé ma jouissance.

En soupirant, je souriais en songeant que Rick était l'amant le plus attentionné que je connaisse. Il avait repoussé ses limites à l'extrême pour se concentrer sur mon plaisir uniquement. Alors que je me calmais enfin, et que je sentais la fatigue m'envahir, je raffermissais mon emprise autour de lui, sentant mon cœur débordé d'amour pour lui. Toute cette situation me paraissait tellement irréelle, que je craignais de m'éveillée demain matin pour découvrir que tout cela n'était qu'un rêve de plus. En baillant, je souriais en songeant à ce qui nous avait conduits dans ce lit. Je en regrettais décidément pas d'avoir décidé de jouer ainsi avec lui. L'expérience avait été frustrante au possible, mais avait eu le mérite de débloquer la situation impossible dans laquelle nous nous trouvions. Fermant les yeux, je tournais ma tête vers Rick, enfouissant mon nez dans ses cheveux, et c'est le sourire aux lèvres que je m'endormais.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Alors pas trop chaud? **

**Laissez-moi un commentaire, ça me fera très plaisir... **

**En attendant, je vous souhaites à tous une excellente nouvelle année! **

**BONNE ANNEE**


	14. Chapter 14 : épilogue

**Bonsoir les gens ! **

**Tout d'abord je tiens à vous souhaiter une Bonne année ! **

**Ensuite, merci à tout ceux qui m'ont lu que ce soti pour me mettre dans leurs auteurs préférés ou pour me laisser un commentaire. **

**Comme promis, voici l'épilogue de cette fiction, qui je l'espère vous aura plu jusqu'au bout... **

**Bonne lecture à tous ! **

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

**Epilogue : **

La tête encore pleine des brumes du sommeil, je mis plusieurs minutes à me resituer dans le temps et dans l'espace. Remuant légèrement, je tentais d'ouvrir les yeux, mais une violente douleur me vrilla les tempes, et je renonçais à cette entreprise. Je ne me souvenais pourtant pas avoir tant abusé du vin hier soir. En grognant, je tentais de lever une main pour me frotter le visage, mais celle-ci était entravée par quelque chose qui m'empêchait tout mouvement. Fronçant les sourcils, je rouvrais les yeux avec mille précautions, et lorsque ce fut fait, je tournais la tête pour voir ce qui m'empêchait de bouger. Et un sourire stupide naquit sur mon visage en avisant celui de Kate paisiblement endormie près de moi. Sa joue reposait sur ma main qu'elle tenait fermement entre la sienne. Soupirant de bien-être, je refermais les yeux et laissais les souvenirs des derniers jours me revenir en mémoire. Après un petit jeu aussi frustrant qu'excitant, Kate et moi avions fini par sauter le pas. Ce qui expliquait sa présence dans mon lit à une heure aussi matinale.

Un nouveau soupir de béatitude m'échappa, et je rouvris les yeux en fixant de nouveau ma muse tendrement. Elle était si belle qu'elle en paraissait irréelle. Je restais là, la fixant un long moment, indifférent à tout ce qui n'était pas elle. Délicatement, priant pour ne pas l'éveillée, je repoussais du bout des doigts ses cheveux, ne résistant pas à l'envie de caresser la peau velouté et soyeuse de sa joue. Mais ce geste fut de trop, et elle remua légèrement. Décidant que de toute façon il était trop tard, je poursuivais donc mes caresses, attendant patiemment qu'elle émerge enfin. Encore toute ensommeillée, elle bougea légèrement la tête, et un sourire étira ses lèvres lorsque nos regards se croisèrent. Mon cœur fit une embardée, et je luttais contre mon envie de m'emparer de ses lèvres. Au lieu de ça, je restais là, la fixant intensément. Troublée par mon regard, elle rougit légèrement et se mordit la lèvre, ce qui accentua mon sourire.

« Bonjour mon ange » soufflais-je finalement en entrelaçant tendrement nos doigts.

Elle fronça instantanément les sourcils, et ce n'est que lorsqu'elle se redressa que je remarquais enfin qu'elle était assise sur une chaise. Elle me fixait d'un air songeur, ne sachant visiblement pas quoi me dire. Perdu, je l'interrogeais du regard, et ce n'est qu'à ce moment-là que je prenais conscience de mon environnement. Que faisais-je à l'hôpital ?

« Kate ? Tu peux m'expliquer ce que je fais à l'hôpital ? » M'enquis-je en me passant une main sur le front, grimaçant lorsque je frôlais ma bosse.

« Hum Castle, désolée de vous dire ça, mais…. » Commença-t-elle alors que son froncement de sourcils s'accentuait « Vous n'auriez pas décidé de prêter quelques-unes de vos cases au pauvre mur que vous avez honteusement agressé hier?"

Interdit je la fixais, essayant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait. Et pourquoi agissait-elle comme si rien ne s'était passé, comme si les derniers jours n'avaient jamais eu lieu autre part que dans ma tête ? Je m'apprêtais à la bombarder de question, mais la porte s'ouvrit sur un médecin qui invita Kate à sortir lorsqu'il avisa que j'étais éveillé. Sur un dernier regard préoccupé, Kate quitta ma chambre, et je restais seul avec mes interrogations.

« Et bien Mr Castle, on peut dire que vous nous avez fait une belle peur ! » déclara le médecin en me flanquant une petite lumière dans les yeux, me faisant grogner de mécontentement.

« Que s'est-il passé ? » m'enquis-je lorsqu'il arrêta son examen.

« Vous vous êtes pris pour Superman et êtes allé faire la bise à un mur. Vous avez une légère commotion cérébrale, et nous vous avons placé dans un sommeil artificiel pour plus de sûreté » m'expliqua-t-il tout en écrivant sur un dossier qui devait être le mien.

Alors tout ce qui s'était passé après mon altercation avec ce suspect dans la ruelle n'était pas arrivé ? J'avais imaginé tout ça ? Une sueur froide me saisit, et ma respiration se fit haletante. Ce n'était pas possible. Je faisais un cauchemar et j'allais me réveiller. Mais des détails me revinrent, et je dus me rendre à l'évidence. Cela ne pouvait être qu'un merveilleux rêve. Jamais au grand jamais Kate n'agirait comme ça, et si elle s'y risquait un jour, elle ne s'arrêterait jamais au moment les plus prometteurs. Fantasmes ou pas. Dépité, je fermais douloureusement les yeux, me demandant comment j'allais pouvoir affronter le regard de ma muse après un tel rêve. Comment reprendre le rôle qu'elle m'imposait en niant ses sentiments alors que je mourrais d'envie de la prendre dans mes bras pour lui montrer à quel point je l'aimais ? C'était au-dessus de mes forces, et pourtant quel autre choix avais-je ? Les yeux toujours fermés, j'entendis le médecin quitter ma chambre pour mon plus grand soulagement. Je voulais être seul pour mieux me lamenter sur mon sort. Mais un raclement de gorge discret et hésitant me fit rouvrir les yeux.

« Ça va mieux Castle ? » m'interrogea-t-elle d'une voix incertaine.

« Ne vous inquiétez pas Beckett, je ne suis pas devenu fou… » Grommelais-je en détournant le regard pour me perdre dans l'immensité du ciel qui commençait doucement à quitter son manteau nocturne.

Mon ton avait été un peu plus froid que nécessaire, mais j'avais besoin de prendre mes distances le temps de me ressaisir complètement. Et ce rêve m'avait fait comprendre que je n'en pouvais plus de cette situation. Les choses allaient devoir changées, d'une façon ou d'une autre, et pour la première fois, j'envisageais la possibilité que peut-être, Kate et moi ne partagerions jamais rien de plus qu'une relation amicale et professionnelle, même si l'idée même m'arrachait le cœur. Mais j'étais tellement las de cette situation, de souffrir en silence. Il était temps que je reprenne mon destin en main, et peut-être que la seule façon d'y parvenir, était de m'éloigner de la source même de ma souffrance. Elle appela doucement mon nom, et incapable de ne pas répondre à son appel malgré toutes mes bonnes résolutions, je tournais la tête vers elle pour croiser son regard troublé et inquiet. Sans prononcer un mot, je me contentais de la fixer, et elle finit par baisser la tête, gênée avant de s'avancer vers moi pour se saisir de ma main.

« J'ai eu peur Rick, ne me refais plus jamais une telle frayeur ! » déclara-t-elle en plongeant son regard dans le mien.

Ce regard, je le connaissais pour l'avoir croisé dans mes rêves. C'était celui qu'elle avait pris en reconnaissant éprouver des sentiments pour moi. Peut-être que finalement je n'aurais rien à faire. Peut-être que cette fois, c'est elle qui ferait quelque chose. Et peut-être, oui, peut-être n'aurais-je jamais à m'éloigner d'elle au point d'en devenir fou….


End file.
